


Piano Lessons

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Homophobia, Inappropriate Use of a Piano, Internalized Homophobia, Jung Yunho Being An Idiot, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Music, POV First Person, POV Shim Changmin, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, boys being dumb, omly tagged as underage bc yhey are im high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's the last year of high school, and Changmin doesn't expect it to be any different than the previous three. And then he finds out that Park Yoochun plays the piano. Tickling the ivories never felt this good.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin





	1. so he is good at something besides looking good?

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The first time I heard the pianist, I was walking past the music room on my way to a meeting with my advisor. My feet slowed enough to hear the strains through the door.

The second time I heard it, the door was ajar. I stopped, leaned against the wall and listened as the fingers manipulated the keys in a song I had never heard. I was ten minutes late to my appointment that day.

The third time I had no reason to be in the hall except to hear the music. I listened for more than a half hour, barely registering that the music had stopped. I pushed away from the wall and headed down the hall. A door shut, and then footsteps fell behind me. I slowed, and then stopped, making it look like I was reading the student bulletins on the cork board.

When Park Yoochun walked past me, head lowered and one hand out keeping time to music only he could hear, my knees almost collapsed. I put a hand up on the wall to support me.

Park Yoochun played the piano?

I wanted to chase after him, ask him how come no one knew he played. One step toward him, and then he turned the corner. I had no right to demand such things of him anyway. Park Yoochun probably didn’t even know my name.

The fourth time, he caught me listening. The door was ajar again. Enough that I could see the piano. And him. I couldn’t actually see his hands, but the music flowed over and around itself. A ballad of some sorts, different from the fast paced march he’d been playing yesterday.

And then suddenly our eyes met. I gasped and pulled away from the door. The music never faltered. I left before he was finished.

I promised myself I would not go back, but my body and mind craved music. Not even my embarrassment from spying on the most popular guy in school could keep me away.

The fifth time, the door was almost completely open. Melancholy notes echoed down the hallway. I stopped and listened. From that far away, I could have listened and he wouldn’t have even known I was there. But my feet had other ideas and I was drawn to it, drawn to the deep notes and aching stanzas. This song I recognized, but couldn’t name it. One of the master composers.

Yoochun came into view, and I looked at him while I listened.

Over the last couple of weeks, I was more aware of his presence in school. Before, he was just the popular kid who made jokes in class, had a different girl hanging on his arm between classes, surrounded by his gang of friends.

Did they know he stayed after school and played the piano for hours?

“You can come in if you want.”

I inhaled sharply.

The music didn’t stop.

“You might as well,” he said, not looking at me. “You should probably sit down. You look like you’re going to faint or something.”

I took halting steps into the room.

“Close the door, please,” he said.

The door clicked shut.

He pulled his eyes away from the keys for only a moment to nod his head in the direction of a chair behind and to the right of him. “Have a seat.”

I swallowed and sat hard in the chair.

Now I could see his hands. Long fingers, beautiful nails. I’d never noticed his nails before. The tendons and knuckles moved and swayed as he played.

Quite suddenly, he changed songs, playing a complicated beat with his hands jumping over each other to hit high notes.

Flawless. Fingers dancing over and around and below other fingers, sliding, hitting short notes.

The song made me smile.

He didn’t say anything else to me. What felt like moments later, he stopped.

My heart ached in despair. Keep playing, I silently pleaded.

He pushed the bench back, knocking me in the knees with it. He covered the keys, and then he left.

I stared at the piano. Sighing, I turned away from it. My eyes fell on the clock above the door. Six? It was six?

Yoochun had been playing for more almost three hours.

And I was late for dinner. I grabbed my bag, barreled out of the room and ran down the hall and out the door. I took the stairs two at time.

And froze when there was laughter behind me. Deep, calm, like the lower octave of a piano. I didn’t turn around.

“Next time set the alarm on your phone or something,” he said. “I have a tendency to get lost in music.”

Unwilling to show the slightest humiliation, I didn’t turn, but nodded and then walked away, at what I hoped was a leisurely pace. I told my parents I had been in the library studying and lost track of time. And then I told them that I was being asked to tutor students after school for the next little while, but I promised that I would home by dinner.

When I arrived the next day, he was already playing. I sat down in the same spot. We didn’t say a single word to each other until my phone beeped. I reluctantly got up and headed for the door.

“See you tomorrow,” he said.

A lump in my throat kept me from replying.

I saw him in the hall the next day. I mean, I always saw him in the hall at this time of the day, surrounded by his fan club and the girls making sappy eyes at him. It had always made me slightly ill. Okay, so slightly jealous. That day though, he looked through them all. He looked at me. Nothing in his face gave him away to his friends, but it was enough that I realized that Park Yoochun did know who I was. He may not have known my name, but I was something to him.

That afternoon, we didn’t say anything to each other. Or the next.

Friday.

Can I survive the weekend without listening to him play?

I beat him there. The room was dark, the door open. I went in anyway. I bypassed my chair and sat on the bench, but I didn’t lift the cover. After a few minutes, I grabbed my history book from my bag, propped it up on the piano and started reading. I had really neglected my school work this week, having to stay up until past midnight some nights catching up.

The door shut, and I jumped and flipped around.

Yoochun smirked at me. “Sorry.” He held my eyes as he walked over to the piano, not looking away until he sat down.

“Book,” he said. I moved it, and he lifted the cover.

I turned, meaning to get up, but a hand on my elbow stopped me. I sat next to him as he played. His arm brushed me countless of times, and thinking that I was in the way, I tried to move again. This time a hand on my leg stopped me. His other hand never stopped playing.

My history book sat open on my lap, forgotten.

“Tell me something, Shim Changmin,” he said and I jerked in surprised.

He knew my name.

“Why do you come here?”

My mouth went dry. There were reasons, so many of them, some that I didn’t want to think about, some that involved fingers dancing along things other than ivory keys, some that were too embarrassing, some that wanted to hold this secret over his head. If his fangirls knew about this, they’d all be here swooning at every key stroke.

But then I would have to share him. And I wasn’t planning on sharing him.

“I – I like music,” I finally stuttered.

He smiled. And I knew that kind of smile. My mom always did it when she knew I was lying to her.

“Yeah, me too. Do you play?”

“Not this well.”

His fingers stopped, he looked at me and grinned. “Play something.”

I blushed and looked away. “No, really. I haven’t played for a long time.”

“Come on, please.” He moved over. “Even if it’s something stupid.”

I knew I couldn’t say no to him. I slid over, just a bit, and put my fingers on the keys.

He laughed. “Middle of the bench,” he said and grabbed my hips and slid me over more.

I swallowed. Our legs pressed together.

I put my fingers on the keys again. They shook.

“You don’t have to,” he suddenly whispered. Not in disappointment or ridicule, but support.

“No, I – I just have to remember.”

There was one song all those years ago in piano lessons that I loved. Just one that I played over and over again. The book said it was called Five Little Indians, but the tune was one from countless of children’s songs.

I shut my eyes. The first notes echoed and then I stopped, took a deep breath and started again. I missed a couple of notes, but Yoochun was smiling widely.

He had dimples.

“Awesome,” he said in English.

“Pathetic,” I replied.

He laughed and flung an arm around my shoulders. “Naw, not everyone can play. You’re in the choir, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Yuri says you usually sing the solos at concerts and stuff, so you must be pretty good.”

I blushed and looked away. “I’m alright.”

“Humble. When’s your next show thing?”

“Not for a few weeks.”

“Let me know. I’ll make sure I come.”

I swallowed again. “Okay.”

“Now.” He put both hands at my hip and pushed me to the edge of the bench. He slid back to the middle. He started playing immediately. The song I had stumbled through. Over and over again, and then in the middle of it, he changed the notes, added embellishments and strokes and turned the children’s song into a majestic, perfectly composed master piece.

My phone beeped.

I sighed. Friday.

Yoochun stopped playing and turned to me. He swallowed and then looked away. “I come here on Saturdays, after lunch, you know, in case … ”

“They let you in on Saturdays?”

“Yeah. Professor Kim Jungsoon knows I like to play, so he lets me come whenever I want. Will you come tomorrow?”

I looked away. “I don’t know if my parents will let me. I’m a bit behind in school work.”

He laughed. “Which means you’re not behind at all, you’re just where the rest of us are. You study a lot.”

“I need to get into a good school.”

“I think you have that in the bag, Shim Changmin, valedictorian and top of the class, every single year. Please come.”

“Why?”

It was his turn to look away. “It’s fun to play for someone who enjoys it.”

“I’m sure your fangirls would enjoy it.”

He quirked an eyebrow at me. “Fangirls?”

“They swarm and coo and fawn over you, seeing how many times they can touch you in a day. Yeah, fangirls.”

“Jealous?” he said with a smile.

I blushed again and looked away, but said no a little too quickly and forcefully. I mentally slapped myself.

He was quiet for a long time. “The girls would enjoy it because it’s me playing, not because of the music. Besides, Mr. Kim Jungsoon, only one other person knows I play.”

I swallowed.

“Please,” he said in English, and then again and again.

“Okay. I will ask parents this night,” I said, also in English.

“Tonight,” he corrected. “I will ask my parents tonight.”

His pronunciation was almost flawless.

“Where did you learn to speak English?” I asked.

“Do you know nothing about me, Shim Changmin? I lived in the US for a few years, and then my parents sent me back here when I was fourteen.”

“Your parents live in America?”

Yoochun laughed. “Alright. That’s it. You need to get your nose out of your books for a little while. I thought everyone knew this.”

“Yes, well …”

“No, it’s alright. Just means instead of me getting to know you, we’ll get to know each other. Now scat. You’re going to be late.”

It was the first conversation we had, and I didn’t want it to end. I sighed. He gave me a shove with his leg.

“What if they ground you because you’re late? Then you won’t be able to come tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay. I’m going.” I put my history book in my bag and then reluctantly stood up.

Yoochun started playing again.

I left the room with difficulty.

I was quiet through dinner, and didn’t say much to my mom when she came up to bring me a snack.

“You’ve been studying really late the last few nights. Are you sure you can handle this tutoring thing and keep your grades up?”

“Yes, Mom. It’s not that difficult. They have me tutoring beginning math and history.”

“Okay. Just keep your grades up.”

“I will.”

As she went to leave, I said, “Um, Mom. Tomorrow, this one guy, Yoochun, asked if I could give him some extra help. He has detention until one, but said that afterwards … ”

I trailed off when her mouth turned into a frown.

“You’ve never been this dedicated to helping other students.”

I looked away. Damn it. She always knew when I was lying. “Just trying to be nice. Make some friends maybe.”

The friends’ card always worked. She always berated me for not having many friends.

“Okay. Just be home by dinner.”

“I will.”

I was dancing inside, but I calmly turned back to my work.

That night, every time I shut my eyes, Yoochun’s thigh was pressed against mine, fingers dancing over my chest and to lower places. I should have been freaked out by it, but I really wasn’t. It’s not like girls had ever interested me. And images that accompanied my self indulgences were never clear on who, just on feelings.

Except that night. That night every image was perfectly clear.


	2. oh my god, something else he's good at

The morning dragged. And then dragged some more. At noon, I got dressed. He’d never seen me in anything but my school uniform. I wore some blue jeans, nice ones that hopefully didn’t make it look like I had planned my outfit. A red button up shirt was next, with a gray jacket to stave off the autumn chill. At quarter to one, I left the house. I wanted to run, but I didn’t want to show up all sweaty and frazzled.

A lone figure lay on the lawn of the school. An arm lifted a cigarette and then a puff of smoke dissipated with the breeze.

A few more steps and I realized it was Yoochun. He wore dark jeans. His baby blue t-shirt was pulled up a bit, a strip of stomach standing out against the green grass.

“Hey, you made it,” he said when I stepped into the sun, covering his face in shadow.

“Yeah, but if my mom asks, I’m tutoring you.”

“That might not be a bad idea,” he said. “I do need some help with algebra. Lay down.”

I sat on the grass.

“Lay down,” he said again. “You need to look up, Changmin. You’re always looking down, at your feet, at a book, at the floor.”

“At you,” I muttered and then blushed.

He smiled. “Yeah, just lie down and look up, would you?”

I lay down and looked up.

The sky was blue, with a few clouds. The sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees.

“Is there anything in particular I should be looking at?”

Yoochun scoffed and blew a cloud of smoke out of his nose. “No. Just see it.”

I mentally sighed. See what?

Yoochun smoked his cigarette. He finished the last drag, tossed the butt away, and then rolled over, propping his head on an elbow. He looked down at me.

“You don’t see it, do you?”

“See what?”

“If you have to ask, then you don’t see it.”

“Damn it, Yoochun, stop speaking in riddles.”

He smirked. “You’re smart. You should be able to figure out riddles.”

I glared at him.

My breath caught when a finger traced around one of the buttons on my shirt.

“You’re going through life with blinders on, Minnie. Yes, you’re smart, but do you have any idea how to deal with people? To know what to say to them to get them to do what you want? It’s those kinds of people who make it in the world, not the ones that can do calculus in their head.”

“So now you’ve gone all philosophical.”

“I’m always like this. I just don’t have anyone to talk to about it. At least I know that you sort of get it.”

The button came undone.

“What do I get?” I asked.

“The need.”

“What need?”

“What do you need, Changmin?”

I looked at his finger playing with another button.

“I said need, not want.”

“I need you to stop doing that so I can think straight,” I said.

He laughed and then abruptly sat up. “Come on. I feel like playing.” He stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it and he hauled me to my feet. He didn’t let go of my hand and we headed to the school. The school was unusually silent. Empty.

Alone.

Yoochun opened the door to the music room, I followed him inside, and then he shut the door. The only light shone through the windows across the room.

“You didn’t bring a book or anything, so you won’t mind if I play in the dark for a minute.”

“No. Music is different in the dark.”

“Sit with me.”

Yoochun turned the piano bench and sat on the end. He patted the spot behind him, and then started to play.

I looked at the bench. I could sit backwards, but then I wouldn’t see him play or sideways, but then I’d have to turn to watch. I straddled the bench behind him, leaving a good six inches between us. I still couldn’t see him play. I shut my eyes and let the notes flow over me. It was another song I didn’t recognize. It flowed, over and over, through his fingers, through the keys, into my body and, it sounds silly now, but it danced in me, the notes became me for a brief moment.

And then the feeling shattered when fingers tapped my knee, like playing a piano. The hand on the high notes kept playing. I shifted back and almost off the bench. Yoochun didn’t turn to look at me, but he shrugged.

I was gasping. I got up and without really knowing why, put a hand on Yoochun’s shoulder for a moment. Maybe as an invitation. I wasn’t sure. I didn’t want him to think that I minded him touching me.

Far from it, and if I thought about those fingers playing me like they were playing the piano, I was going to have to go to the men’s room.

I walked across the room, feet falling in time to the beat. I stared out the window, lawn and trees and buildings distorted through the thick glass.

The music stopped and started, notes were changed and then played again. Suddenly, the lights went on. I turned around. Yoochun was leaning over the bench, writing on a piece of paper. Then he played a few more notes.

He’s writing his own songs.

My respect and admiration for him more than doubled.

I turned back to the window, listening to him work, softly humming the strain that he was working on with each change he made.

A warm body pressed against me, an arm wrapped around my waist.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing,” I replied and leaned into him.

Yoochun smiled. “Ah, so you can see it.”

I glanced at him, our faces close. And then lying in the grass with him suddenly made sense. He wasn’t looking at anything to look at it. He was just … looking.

“Yeah, I guess I can.”

We stood at the window for a little bit longer, and then he squeezed and let me go. “Will you sing something for me?”

“What?”

“Just a couple of lines.”

Back at the piano, he handed me music sheets. Neat notes were etched on them, lyrics underneath. I heard the melody in my head. It’s what he was working on. He sat down, played the two lines.

“Just sing from here to here,” he said.

I read through the lines a couple of times. “Okay.”

What would you see if you tried to find who you are inside?  
What would you see if you let me in, to chase away the pain?

Yoochun took a deep breath. “It’s still not quite right.”

As he went back to editing, I read the rest of the incomplete lyrics. “This song is really good.”

“Eh, it’s alright. I’ve been working on it for almost two months now. It’s the bane of my existence but it won’t leave me alone. You distracted me from it for a few days, but now it’s time to work on it again.”

“Why aren’t you in the music program?”

“Didn’t I say that Professor Kim knows that I play here? I meet with him sometimes and he critiques my songs. I have to have this song done by the end of next week. He’s already promised letters of recommendation to music schools and says there’s nothing that any class here can teach me that I don’t already know. Waste of time, he says. But he also says that I have to get my grades up to get into a good school and … well, what I said before about needing help with algebra is true.”

“I’ll be glad to help you.”

He looked up, slightly embarrassed. “Really.”

“Yes. If you help with my English,” I said in English.

He grinned. “Deal.”

“What?”

“Deal.” He repeated it in Korean. “Like, okay. That’s a trade. It’s a deal.”

“Oh, yeah, I knew that word.”

He looked at his music sheets again, sighed and then said, “Sit back down.”

I sat back down, again leaving space between us. He smirked over his shoulder at me, slid into me. His hands reached behind me, pressed our bodies together, and then he moved forward. Leaning against me, he started playing again. I had no idea where to put my hands. I knew where I wanted to. I gripped my knees until my knuckles went white.

“You need to relax,” Yoochun muttered, shifting until his head leaned on my shoulder. He never stopped playing. Shaking, I wrapped one arm around his chest, the other around his waist. Our cheeks pressed together. I felt him smile. I shut my eyes and got lost in the sensations. My hands stayed still, but my fingers moved to the beat, pressing lightly into his muscles.

He sighed, the notes slowed down. He slid his cheek along mine. A skiff of stubble scratched my skin. I held him closer, his fingers faltered, one hand leaving the keys to slide into my hair. He leaned his head back further. Tightened his hold on my head. The sides of our mouths brushed.

He hit a bad note, moaned, turned toward me, kissed me. So soft.

I stopped breathing. For a moment anyway.

He rubbed against me, pulling a needy moan from my throat. He ended the first press of lips, and started the second. By the third I was out of the stupor enough to actually kiss him back. He moaned again. He tried to turn around, but our legs entangled and the bench was in the way. My breath was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground, landing on my back, clutching Yoochun to me. He recovered immediately. Lips pressed against mine. Tongue sliding along my bottom lip. I groaned, mouth falling open and then he was kissing me, cautious, but playful, tongue teasing mine. I did my best to mimic him.

It’s not like I’d ever kissed anyone before so I can honestly say it was the best kiss of my life.

He pulled back. My head thunked to the ground, breath gasping in the silence.

“Not bad, Changmin-shi.”

I scoffed. “Thanks, I guess.”

“First kiss?”

“Affirmative.”

“Sorry. Should have asked—”

I shut him up by kissing him again. His lips curled in a grin against mine. Long minutes later, after I had decided that I wanted to kiss Yoochun forever, he pulled away again.

I whimpered, and he smiled and pecked my lips. “You are really distracting.”

I froze when he shoved his hand in my pocket. He pulled out my phone, hit some buttons and then smiled. “There, now you have my number.” Another push of a button and something vibrated on my hip. It stopped almost immediately. “And now I have your number.”

He put my phone back and then kissed me again. “Call me tomorrow,” he said.

“Why?”

His lips fluttered along my cheeks, down my jaw line. I moaned and arched into him. “Is this enough of a reason, or do you need another one?”

He kissed my neck. Those deft fingers unbuttoned my shirt. His hand slid along my skin. I moaned, grabbed his face and pulled him back to my lips. The kiss was deep, searching, aching. Not enough and more than enough and too much.

We rolled over. His hands moved, under my shirt to my back, digging, grabbing. Each finger tip burned against my skin. I concentrated so hard on those fingers that quite suddenly I realized my hand had slipped under his shirt and touched his side and stomach.

We both jerked away when my phone started shrilling wildly.

I sighed, aligned our cheeks again and whispered, “Why does time go so quickly when I’m with you?”

Yoochun shimmied out from under me. I rolled to my back, reluctant to get up. He stood over me, feet on either side of my hips. He leaned down, hands planted on my chest and smiled at me.

“I like you, Changmin. You may not believe me, but I’ve had my eye on you since school started. I’ve always admired your drive and ambition. It made me realize that if I didn’t get my act together, I wouldn’t be able to go to college.”

He straightened. With a sigh he shut his eyes and tilted his head back. I looked up his body, eyes lingering on his crotch and his still bunched up t-shirt. My hands reached, touched his knees and slid up the back of his thighs.

He smiled and looked down at me. “You have to go home,” he said and stepped away from me.

“I don’t want to.”

He helped me up. I pushed him against the piano and kissed him again. His hands clutched at my hips. I met his pull with a push and the piano slid back, scraping along the wood floor.

“Abuse of school property,” he said, hands sliding to grab my ass.

“Abuse of the school’s valedictorian.”

He laughed and pushed me away.

“Come over tomorrow,” I said quickly.

“Can’t live without me already?”

“Seriously. I can help you with your algebra.”

He frowned and looked away. “Yeah, maybe.”

After a moment of silence, I whispered, “What’s wrong, Chunnie?”

He smiled at the nickname and then let me hug him. “Call me.”

“I will.”

“Now scat before you get in trouble. Although, you might want to button your shirt up.”

I laughed and opened the shirt. His hands immediately touched my skin, and I shivered, hugging him again. He kissed my collar bone as his hands moved up my chest, to my shoulders. The shirt fell to my elbows. He leaned me away, lips and tongue dropped down my chest. I cried out when his tongue swirled around my nipple.

“Damn it, Changmin,” he said and with obvious effort pushed me away, but I wasn’t ready to go away yet. I shoved him back up against the piano, kissing him, biting his lips and neck. Hands under his shirt.

“Please, Minnie,” he whispered.

But he didn’t specify what he was asking for. It made me think though. And I was having such a great time not thinking for a moment. I wasn’t ready for this. I didn’t even know Yoochun.

I stopped my worship of his collar bone with difficulty. Gasping, I had to put one hand on the piano to steady myself. His breath was harsh against my shoulder.

“And here I admired your self control,” Yoochun said.

“You said ambition,” I replied, still gasping.

“Yes, but I admire your self control, too.”

“Is this a test to prove I have self control? Because honestly, that’s one I don’t mind failing.”

Yoochun laughed. He kissed my shoulder and pushed me away. This time I let him. I put my shirt back on and buttoned it up, tucked it in. He smiled at me, and then ran hands through my hair, settling it. He handed me my jacket.

“Go on,” Yoochun said.

“I feel like you’re trying to get rid of me.”

He smirked. “Maybe there’s something I have to do that requires being alone.”

It took me a moment to figure out what he meant and then I licked my lips. “No need to be alone.”

“See, you can figure out riddles.”

When he turned away from me again, I hugged him from behind.

“Later,” he promised, “but I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go this time.” But I still held on to him. Until he laughed. He turned in my embrace and let me kiss him again.

This time I stepped away from him. I shut my eyes, and forcefully turned and walked to the door. After the first two steps, I opened my eyes, and just barely missed tripping over the upturned piano bench.

Yoochun laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I almost turned around, but if I saw him again, I wouldn’t have left. I walked through the deserted school, and then when I got outside, I ran, dispelling pent up energy.


	3. at least i'm better at math than he is

I made it home with only minutes to spare.

“Where have you been?” my mom asked me right away. “And don’t tell me tutoring, young man.”

“No, Mom, honest I was,” I said, face still flushed. “But Yoochun plays the piano and we got a bit distracted.” Only a partial lie. “He was playing and I was singing, and then I looked at the clock and … ”

She pursed her lips like she didn’t want to believe me, but then she said, “Hurry and go get cleaned up. Your father will be home any minute.”

I ran up the stairs and changed from my casual clothes.

My mom threw suspicious glances at me during dinner.

Later that night, when I was about to go to bed, my mom knocked.

“Changmin-baby, let’s have a talk.”

“Mom,” I whined.

“Sit.”

I sat on the bed and she sat on the chair.

“Now, tell me the truth.”

Good thing I saw this coming. It was easier to lie to her when I had advanced warning. “The truth about what?”

“This Yoochun kid.”

“What truth? I’m helping him study.” True, we hadn’t actually done any studying yet, but it still wasn’t a lie.

“You’ve never mentioned a Yoochun being in the music program.”

“That’s because he’s not in the music program. He’s too good. Better at playing the piano than anyone I’ve ever met.”

She frowned. “Something isn’t right, Changmin-shi. You’re happy.”

I laughed. “God, Mom, isn’t that what all mothers want for their sons.”

“That’s not what I meant. You’re happy when you’re studying, and you love to learn, but you’ve been putting off your work this week, and you haven’t been filling my head with information you’re learning like you always do.”

“Are you saying I can’t see him anymore?”

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

She leveled her eyes at me. “See him? Word choice, young man. All in the word choice.”

I mentally smacked myself, but kept my face calm.

“I’m not saying you can’t see him, because obviously, you’ve become friends with him, but don’t let it affect your schoolwork.”

“I’d never let anything affect my schoolwork.”

“Just so we’re clear. And I want to meet him.”

I swallowed. “Well, actually. I sort of agreed to help him again tomorrow. I was going to ask if it was okay if he came over.” I managed to look contrite.

She pursed her lips, but then nodded. “That will be fine. Just stay out of your father’s way.”

“Of course.”

She rose and said, “I’m glad you have a friend, Changmin, but remember what’s important in life.”

“I know, Mom.”

As soon as the door closed behind her, I whipped out my phone. A text message, from Yoochun.

< do u miss me yet? >  
< yes >  
<  good. i miss u 2 >  
< mom says its ok if u come over 2mrrw >  
< what time? >  
< after lunch >  
< cool. I should probably bring my math book, huh.>  
< yeah > < oh, and chunnie, tomorrow, u will def get a good demonstration of my self control >  
< lol can’t wait >

We texted for an hour, until suddenly he wasn’t there. My texts went unanswered. So I went to bed. And yeah, even though I was upset about him leaving without saying goodnight, my imagination provided a scenario that made me forgive him.

Sunday, I was nervous. My mom was again throwing concerned glances at me. I ate very little, couldn’t sit still and checked my phone every two minutes to see if I had missed a call or a text from him. I sent him one text in the morning, but he didn’t reply.

As the afternoon went from noon to one and then to two, I gave up hope of him coming. I went upstairs to my room, opened my chemistry book and started studying. An hour later, I didn’t even blink when the doorbell rang.

“Changmin!” my mom called.

My head shot up.

“Your friend is here!”

I slammed the book shut, almost tore the door off the hinges and barreled down the stairs. I stopped short at the bottom, and both my mom and Yoochun looked at me. Yoochun slowly grinned. He wore nice gray slacks and a button down white shirt. Better than me in my t-shirt and jeans.

“Hey, Changmin.”

“Hey,” I replied, not trusting myself to say more. I had a death grip on the banister. It was the only thing keeping me from tackling Yoochun and undoing those buttons.

My mom looked between the two of us. I really had to stop looking at Yoochun’s lips. He smirked a bit.

“Well,” he said. “Are we going to stand here, or are you going to help me pass my test on Tuesday?”

“You have a test on Tuesday?”

“Did I mention that yesterday?”

“No. Would have been helpful.”

“Use the kitchen table,” my mom said and turned away.

Yoochun took two steps toward me and I shook my head, and pointed to my ear, trying to pantomime that her hearing was amazing.

He smiled, and then I led the way into the kitchen. In the hall, out of sight, his hand barely caressed my ass. I shivered.

“So what is your test over?” I asked.

“Just more of the same that you were helping me with yesterday. Factoring and quadranters.”

God bless you, Yoochun.

I laughed. “Quadranters? You mean quadratics.”

“Yeah, that word.”

We sat next to each other. Yoochun opened his math book and I took his notebook. His practically empty notebook. “You need to take more notes,” I said.

“So you said yesterday.”

“Just promise me you’ll take more notes tomorrow. Isn’t Professor Cho having a review session tomorrow?”

“I guess.”

I looked at him and then put my face in my hands. “You guess.”

Yoochun sighed. “Okay, okay. I promise I’ll take more notes tomorrow.”

“If I look at this notebook tomorrow and you don’t have at least three pages of notes, I’m going to be pissed.”

“And what are you going to do to me?” Yoochun turned his head, so his hair fell across his face and he licked his lips.

I couldn’t breathe, but managed to say, “It’s not me that will fail and not get into a music school, now is it?”

His eyes narrowed. “Fine. Teach me, oh studious one.”

My mom brought over a plate of snacks and some drinks. Yoochun smiled and said his thanks. And then, I turned on *study mode* and made him work. As the time went by, his frustration level rose.

I leaned over him, and made sure our knees touched. I said some stuff about the problem he was working on, but wrote on the paper, “you’re so fucking hot today. I want to unbutton those buttons and do what you did to me yesterday”

“Any questions?” I asked.

His face flushed. “A lot.”

“Look let’s start over.” I erased the words and then again said the same numbers describing the same problem, but I wrote “and those lips of yours, could you lick them any more, it’s like you’re purposely tempting me. You are, aren’t you? Trying to see how long until I take you and throw you on this table and—”

“Dinner is ready in the dining room,” my mom said, and we both looked up, startled. “You boys have been studying hard.”

Yoochun recovered first and smiled. “Yeah, I may actually get a C on this test.”

“A C?” I said with disdain. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“A C+?”

I rolled my eyes. We both rose and headed to the dining room. Again there was a soft brush of fingers on my backside.

He was going to make this torture.

And when my mom made it clear that she expected us to sit next to each other, I swore I saw a little glint in Yoochun’s eyes.

Almost immediately, his foot wrapped around mine.

I smiled, but didn’t look over at him. After the food was passed around, my mom started the conversation.

“So Yoochun, Changmin says that you play the piano.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Actually, Changmin, what was it that you said? Better than anyone he’s met.”

Yoochun looked over at me. “Really? You said that?” His foot slid up my leg.

I blushed. “Mom. Please don’t embarrass me.”

“Changmin used to play.”

Yoochun smile widened. “I know. I made him play for me yesterday.”

I ate faster. Because Yoochun may have been taking about the piano, but with his foot sliding up my leg, all I could think about were the kisses and heat and hands and skin and … my face grew red.

“He never really dedicated himself to it,” my mom said. “He preferred singing.”

“He’s a great singer,” Yoochun said. “He knows how to control his voice.”

I wanted to crawl under the table as I remembered all the moans and cries that Yoochun’s hands and tongue and elicited from me yesterday.

“Well, I’m sure if you put as much effort into your school as you did your music, you wouldn’t have to have Changmin tutor you, and you wouldn’t be causing him to fall behind.”

“Mom,” I said quickly. “I’m not behind.”

“Not yet,” Yoochun muttered, and almost immediately I pictured being behind him, holding him and …

“It’s not Yoochun’s fault,” I continued, voice a bit raspy. “I volunteered to do it. I didn’t have to. And I have the time, Mom.”

“He’s really been a great help,” Yoochun said. “He’s very thorough.”

God, talk about word choice, I thought.

“He’s detailed, and concise, and … I don’t know, he just makes everything easier. You’d make a great teacher.”

“Maybe,” I said, and decided to see if he could understand innuendos. “I still have a lot to learn.”

He smirked. “Always so humble, when you’re a natural. Trust me, Changmin, you’re the type of person that is going to be good at whatever you want to do.”

Oh, yeah. He understood it.

“He is smart.”

I blushed again and kept eating.

“So Yoochun, tell me about your parents,” my mom said.

Yoochun’s smile fell and he looked down at his plate. He pushed the noodles around with chopsticks. “Um, they live in America, and um, I don’t really talk to them much.”

“Who do you live with then?”

“My grandparents.”

“Oh.”

“Mom,” I said simply and caught her eyes. I tried to plead with her to talk about something else. Yoochun hadn’t looked up from his plate. His foot had stopped moving.

She got the hint. “Changmin says you’re going to study music in college.”

“If I can get in,” Yoochun said.

“You will,” Changmin said, “even if I have to help you all summer.”

Yoochun smiled and his foot continued its attentions to my ankle. “Thanks, Min.”

My mom opened her mouth and I beat her to it, “As long as my own studies are not affected,” I said with an eye roll. “Come on, Mom. I can do the math problems he’s doing in my sleep.”

“Thanks for not making me feel stupid,” Yoochun said.

“Oh, sorry,” I said quickly and repaid the favor of a foot sliding along his leg.

“It’s alright. You’re right. I’m not good at math.”

I frowned at him, and man, I wanted to kiss him and reassure him and make that smile come back. Dinner was finished in an awkward silence. Yoochun only ate a few more bites of his food. When my father finally rose from the table, I sighed in relief and stood up quickly. I helped clear the table, and then Yoochun grabbed his math book.

“Do you live far from here?” I whispered.

“No.”

“Hey, Mom, is it okay if I walk Yoochun home?’ I asked.

She looked at both of us, glanced at the clock and then frowned. “Yes, but make sure you’re home no later than nine. Tonight is a school night.”

“Okay.”

Yoochun thanked my mom and said good bye. I practically fled the house, but Yoochun followed more slowly.

“Slow down, Minnie,” he said. “I only live around the corner.”

I stopped in my tracks. “What?”

Yoochun caught up with me and laughed. “I told you. You need to get your nose out of your books for a little while. I live about five minutes away.”

“You’ve lived five minutes away from me since you were fourteen and I never knew?”

He took my hand, and we walked. “Being smart is good. Being as smart as you are is amazing, but you need to see the world around you, Min.”

“Thanks for the torture during dinner,” I said with a squeeze of his hand.

He laughed. “That was torture? Touching your ankle?”

“And the underlining meanings behind the praise and the innuendos and …”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you have a dirty mind, now is it?”

A little grocery mart was on the corner. Yoochun tugged my hand and pulled me along side it to a rickety fire escape. Yoochun set his book down, and then said, “I’m not as tall as you are, boost me up.”

“What—”

“We’re going up. Come on.”

I put my hands on his waist, and then slid them around his stomach to pull him close. I kissed his cheek. He leaned into the touch and then tsked at me. “More in a minute okay? But not here where everyone might see. I don’t know about your parents, but mine would kill me if they knew about this.”

“Yeah, mine would, too. Although, my father may actually take enough time to talk to me about it, so it may be worth getting caught.”

“Up.”

On the count of three, he jumped and I lifted and he grabbed one of the rungs, and then climbed up the ladder. The bottom rung was just out of reach of my stretched arm, so I jumped and swung myself up.

As soon as I was on the roof and slightly stable, I had an armful of Yoochun.

And lips full of Yoochun.

He moved backwards, and I followed him, no care to where I was stepping or where we were going. As long as I was attached to those lips, I was happy. He stopped suddenly and pulled away.

“Sit,” he said and pointed to a concrete wall near the middle of the roof.

I sat and then he straddled my lap and kissed me again. One arm around his waist, I held him tightly and finally did what I had wanted to do since I first saw him. I unbuttoned his shirt. When my questing fingers hit cloth instead of skin, I whimpered. He smiled, and said against my lips, “It’s not like it’s full body armor. It’ll come off.”

He stopped our kiss and pulled both shirts over his head. My hands hit skin, my eyes rolled back and I practically fell back to his lips. I touched every inch of his muscled back that I could. He broke away with a gasp, and I kissed down his neck. I’m not sure how it was possible that I was not incoherent and babbling on the ground at the moment. God, his skin was soft. Whatever body wash he used, I loved it. I licked his collar bone, his head fell back with a deep moan and he wiggled on my lap.

“Tickles,” he said. I did it again.

I moved lips over his shoulder, down his chest.

“You know,” he breathed, “I totally just meant to talk to you tonight.”

I laughed around the patch of skin in my mouth.

“But then you had to go and write dirty messages to me in my notebook.”

“What do you want to talk about?” I asked, lips skiffing across his muscles.

I touched the tip of my tongue to his nipple.

“Oh god,” he moaned and then swallowed. “Stuff, I think.”

“What kind of stuff?” I added more pressure, swirling.

A deep breath. “Last night. Tomorrow.”

“What about them?”

His hands grabbed my face and pulled me away from his skin. He smiled and kissed my frown. “Calm down.” He climbed off my lap, dug out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. “First off, last night. Sorry that I stopped texting you, but my aunt barged into my room, caught me at it and took my phone. I was lucky I managed to hit the erase all messages button before she snagged the thing out of my hand. And second, tomorrow.”

He took a deep drag on his cigarette.

“At school tomorrow.”

“Is this the part where you tell me that you can’t be seen with me because you’re popular and I’m not?”

Yoochun laughed. “No. This is the part where I tell you to try not to undress me in the halls.”

“Damn it.”

I stood up and walked toward him. He stepped back. “You’re going to smell like cigarette smoke.”

I watched him smoke and then after flinging the butt away, he curled up in my arms, head on my chest.

“I won’t ignore you tomorrow, Min. And you’re more than welcome to hang out with me, but I think the conversation would irritate you. My friends can be incredibly superficial.”

“I won’t bother you,” I said.

He looked at me. “Talking to you and being with you won’t bother me.”

“You know what I mean.”

I led him back to the wall, sat him on it, and then kneeled in front of him. We kissed as the sun set. Yoochun’s mood had changed. He seemed more withdrawn and focused. Sort of like when he played the piano, but less expressive.

“You better go,” he said to me between soft kisses.

“Yeah.”

“And we’re not having a repeat from yesterday. Just go.”

“Are you coming?”

“No. I’m going to smoke another cigarette.”

“I’m supposed to walk you home.”

“I live right over there,” he said and pointed in a direction. “Second house you can see is mine. Now, go.”

I smiled, kissed him one more time and stood up. “Just so you know, I’m not always going to be this agreeable to your demands.”

Yoochun smirked. “Lucky me.”

“Don’t forget your math book.”

“I won’t.”

I stole one more glance of him before heading down the fire escape. He was lighting a cigarette, flame throwing shadows across his face and then smoke obscuring it.

On the ground, I picked up his math book, and very quickly wrote him a note. Nothing too corny, I hoped. Just about dying to see him tomorrow, and watching him play, and then I had to stop and sign my name so I didn’t say anything stupid.

I floated home, a smile on my face, and when I walked through the front door and then leaned against it, the smile was still in place.

“Just a friend, huh?” my mom said.

My eyes flew open.

She smiled. “Don’t lie to me, young man. I know you better than you know yourself, and you’re in love with him.”

“Mom,” I said, voice shaking a bit.

She sighed. “I won’t tell your father.”

“Really?”

“I know what it’s like to be in love, and you’re young. Just keep your grades up, yes?”

I swooped to her, hugged her and kissed her cheek “Don’t worry, Mom. I’ll do well."


	4. written notes, math notes, class notes, music notes ... whatever

My mom gave me a small smile when I practically bolted down my breakfast and rushed for the door.

“Tuck your shirt in,” she said behind me.

I slid to a stop in the hall, hastily tucked my shirt in and then reached for the door.

She tsked at me. “No way, young man. I don’t care how excited you are. You are not going out looking like that. Fix your uniform.”

I sighed, but did as she said, using the mirror in the dining room to make sure I looked slightly presentable. My jacket was a bit wrinkled, and I vaguely remember tossing it on my bed after school Friday and then forgetting about it. I found it balled up on the floor this morning.

My mom lowered her voice and said, “It’s not just your grades that you’re going to have to watch. Liking someone does not give you the right to neglect or be disrespectful of yourself and others.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Tell him I said hello.”

I was going to fly to school, but remembering my mom’s words, I ran instead. I knew better than to think he’d be waiting for me outside, but I was still a bit disappointed when he wasn’t. A piece of paper fell out of my locker when I opened it. I picked it up and unfolded it.

Minnie-ah I was serious about you hanging out with me. I’m in the cafeteria in the mornings till class starts. I expect to eat lunch with you, either in my domain or with you in the library. I have math before lunch, so you can tutor me during lunch and then we can leave after school for … other things. Can’t wait to see you. Chunnie  
Oh, by the way, do you have any idea how pretty the stars are from the rooftop when I’m alone … thinking about you … doing things

He stopped there, but man, I filled in the rest of that and had to shut my eyes and take a deep breath and will myself under control before I turned from my locker. I put the letter on the top shelf, under a pile books, just in case, and then shut the door and headed to homeroom.

“Changmin!”

I stopped in surprise because no one ever called me in the halls. Of course, it was Yoochun, and I turned around and he hurried to catch up to me, leaving his fan club behind. He stopped a couple feet from me, his smile growing as the silence stretched between us. With difficulty, I kept my eyes on his face, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t take a quick second to memorize the way his uniform fell on him, shirt untucked, jacket unbuttoned, tie loose. The teachers gave up on getting him to dress right a long time ago.

I swallowed, and then said, “What’s up?”

He was trying not to laugh. “Just wanted to say hi.”

“Your entourage is coming.”

He shrugged. “Walk with us?”

“Nah.”

“Why not?”

I looked over his shoulder. The girls had their arms crossed, glares on their faces. The guys didn’t seem to notice anything different and were joking around.

“What do your fangirls know?” I whispered. “They look like they want to kill me.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Oh, that. I told them that I was busy being tutored by you yesterday so I couldn’t hang out with them, and well, they’re girls. They’re a little possessive.”

Right one cue, one of them said, “Yoochun,” in a snotty voice and put her hands on her hips.

Yoochun didn’t turn around. He smirked. “God, I’d love to kiss you right now and see what their reactions would be.”

I smiled widely. “Self-control is barely restrained. Don’t fucking say stuff like that.”

“Don’t think about what I’m going to do to you after school today. I’ll see you around.”

He turned and walked back to the girls, my eyes plastered to his ass.

Damn him.

I shook my head and went to homeroom, deep breaths the whole way there. If he wanted a show of my self control, well he was going to get one.

And that promise lasted until lunch.

“Changmin!”

Again a shout behind me. I stopped and turned. When Yoochun took his arm away from a girl’s shoulders, she grabbed his coat and held him, eyes narrowed. I saw more than heard Yoochun scoff. He said something that immediately made the girl let him go and lower her eyes. He and his friends did some weird handshakes, and then he walked toward me. He ignored the one girl that yelled after him.

“I don’t want to come between you and your friends,” I said.

Yoochun smiled. “You aren’t. Come on. I took awesome notes. You’ll be so proud of me. I even wrote neatly.”

We walked into the library. I bowed and said hello to the librarian. Yoochun did the same. She looked a bit startled to see someone with me.

I led Yoochun through the first row of books and then towards the back table that I always used. In the middle of an aisle, I stopped, pinned him to the shelf and kissed him before he could say anything. His hands pushed at my shoulders, but with a swipe of my tongue along his bottom lip, instead of pushing, his arms wrapped around my neck and our bodies pressed together. I slid one hand down his side, pulling at his untucked shirt until I could touch skin.

He gasped. “Changmin.”

“Self control be damned,” I muttered.

“But—”

“No one ever comes here during lunch.”

“My fangirls might. They know I’m here and might try to spy on me.”

I shut my eyes and leaned my forehead against his. “Fine, but if they ever find out about the piano thing, I may have to kill them.”

Yoochun laughed. He settled hands on my hips and pushed me away. We held hands and walked to the table. Before I could sit, he stopped and his eyes slid down to my crotch.

I smirked. “What?”

“Nothing,” he replied with a grin and sat down.

I slid my chair closer to his. When I sat down, I made sure our knees touched. “So let the tutoring begin.”

Yoochun muttered, “I’d rather make out.”

“You’re the one that stopped it.” I flipped through his notebook. He only had two and a half pages of notes. “That’s it?”

He smiled and licked his lips. “Maybe I want to be punished.”

My face flushed, my breathing increased, and I remembered his note, about what he was doing last night on the roof. Fingers danced up my thigh.

“Fangirls,” I whispered.

He laughed and moved his hand. “Okay, okay.”

I took a deep breath. “So what don’t you understand?”

“Most of it.”

I flipped open his book, picked a problem and told him to do it. I ate my lunch, watching again as he grew frustrated almost immediately.

I sighed. “Yoochun, come on. You were doing these problems just fine last night.”

“Liar.”

“Well, you were doing better than you are now.”

He lowered his voice. “Maybe that’s because I wasn’t mauled right beforehand and I could concentrate.”

“Fine. You work on that. I’ll take your distraction away.”

He put a hand on my knee. “No, just help with a couple, and then I’ll do some.”

I smiled. “Okay.”

By the end of lunch, he was doing problems on his own. The bell rang and we gathered up our bags.

“Hey, I almost forgot,” Yoochun said. “What’s your favorite song to sing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Um, song, sing, you’re a singer, la la la.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Just your favorite song. Classical, opera, pop music, American, whatever.”

“Why?”

“Just pick one.”

I thought for a moment and then said, “FT Island. Don’t Love Me.”

“That is a good song. Kay, I’ll see you later. And I was going to say thanks, but I think I’ll wait and show you my thanks after school.”

I swallowed, but by the time I said, “Can’t wait,” he was already walking away. I sighed and followed after him, content to watch his ass until he turned out the door. In the hall, my eyes sought him out. A girl sidled up next to him, and he pushed her away. He talked to his buddies, never even looking at her or the others that joined a few seconds later. When the girl pouted and looked down the hall, I made sure to meet her eyes. She glared at me, and I smirked, finally turning away to head to class.

And I didn’t concentrate. I figured I owed myself a moment of daydreaming and stared out the window, looking at what Yoochun taught me to see. After each of my last few classes, my teachers asked me if I was alright. I smiled and promised them I wasn’t ill.

After school, to my utter surprise, two guys were leaning by my locker. Of course I recognized them. Jung Yunho and Kim Junsu were part of Yoochun’s little entourage. They were both athletic with Yunho on the basketball team and Junsu on the football team. Yunho was tall, almost as tall as me with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. Junsu’s hair was short, currently dyed a color that was almost orange, but not quite because that would have been against the rules. Both wore their uniforms about as sloppily as Yoochun did.

“Changmin-shi,” Junsu said, “the man of the hour.”

I opened my locker and filled my bag with books. “What can I do for you?”

“Well,” Yunho said, “we want to know what your deal is with Yoochun.”

“I’m tutoring him.”

“That’s what he said. Just a warning to you then that you keep it to tutoring and stop acting like you’re friends with him or something. Park Yoochun is not friends with nerds.”

I smiled. “Just assholes, huh?”

They both lost their fake smiles. “We’ll kick your ass,” Junsu said.

“Hey, guys,” Yoochun said at my shoulder. “Problems?”

“No, Yoochun,” Yunho automatically. He went to fling an arm around my shoulder, but I ducked away from it. He scowled at me.

“Just getting to know your new friend,” Junsu said.

“Sure,” Yoochun said. “Leave him alone. He’s tutoring me, and I know you’re here because of Soonyi. Promised you guys a tag team moment, huh? If you see Soonyi before me, just remind her that I can destroy her, okay? Now, go away.”

Junsu shrugged and said, “Sorry, Yoochun, but she did—”

“I really don’t care,” Yoochun said.

Nothing else was said, and then the two guys looked at each other and left.

Yoochun leaned against the lockers, a smile tugged at his lips. “You called them assholes. That was hilarious. I almost started laughing.” He lowered his voice and said, “Give me about twenty minutes. I have to go talk to my math teacher and then have a cigarette.”

“Okay.”

He pushed away from the locker and sauntered down the hall. I walked leisurely, bowing at teachers. None of them stopped me; it wasn’t an odd sight to see me around after school. I passed the music room twice. The third time, soft notes floated down the hall. My feet moved faster. I shut the door, almost slamming it. My bag dropped to the floor and then I was behind Yoochun, the bench lengthwise again, holding him as his fingers danced along the keys. I moved his hair, fingers sliding on his neck, and then tugged on his earlobe with my lips.

“That better be you, Changmin,” he said, breath gasping.

“Who else?”

“Oh, you know. One of those gorgeous guys from SHINee or Big Bang.”

“Sorry, no such luck.”

“Hmm, FT Island, then.”

I pulled away from him in surprise when he played the opening notes of Don’t Love Me.

“Sing,” he said, but I couldn’t. I shifted enough to rest my head against his neck and listened to him play. He let the last notes ring through the room for a moment before silence fell. His hands dropped to my knees and he leaned his head on mine.

“You okay back there?”

I kissed the back of his neck, open mouth, along his jaw and back up to his ear. He moaned and leaned against me.

“Are you going to let me play?”

“I’m not holding your hands, am I?” I asked and hooked my thumbs in his pants pockets, tugging a bit so our lower bodies were flush against each other.

“True.” He played a few notes while I continued to leave open mouth kisses on his neck. I tugged on his pockets, fingers digging into his hips. I slid my hands into his pockets. Lighter, cigarettes, phone. I moved them all and then just sat there, gasping as the notes from the piano stayed low and deep.

“You done yet?” he asked.

“Maybe.”

My fingers clenched, and he shivered. “You’re incredibly forward for someone who’s never done this before.”

“Forward? Just doing what I want.”

“Everything you want?”

“Not yet.”

Yoochun leaned back enough for me to kiss him. The music stilled for a moment and then he pulled away and said, “Sing for me, please.”

“Busy,” I muttered against his skin. “Later.”

He laughed. I took one hand out of a pocket and brought it to the buttons on his shirt.

“You’re determined to torture me, aren’t you?” he whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I made an agreeable noise. Buttons undone, tie loosened, he pulled the shirt off, and the t-shirt underneath it followed. Good fuck. I skimmed lips over his shoulders, across his upper back. The hand in his pocket had a death grip on his leg, the other slid along his skin, his chest and abs and sides. He seemed content to let me explore, head on my shoulder, eyes shut, a smile on his face. Every now and then he’d sigh and arch into my hand.

“I have this feeling that I’m always going to be half naked when I’m alone with you.”

I moved my lips far enough from his skin to ask, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, just a distraction. I should be studying math.”

“Math is overrated.”

“Then I should be writing music.”

“Music is—”

“Don’t you dare. Music is the only thing that keeps me sane.’

“Music is awesome.”

“It is. I feel most complete when I’m playing. Life narrows down to eighty eight keys, melodies, harmonies.”

Yoochun sighed. He dropped the cover on the piano and leaned on his elbows. I moved soft kisses down his spine. He shivered.

“This is sort of the same,” he whispered. “Life narrows down to your lips and hands and breath.” He suddenly stood up, my hand catching in his pocket. He smiled at me and turned around. His legs draped over mine when he sat back down again. Again, he leaned against the piano on his elbows. My eyes trailed down his body. I licked my lips.

“Make the world disappear,” he whispered.

“My pleasure.” I grabbed his tie and yanked him to me. I kissed him, hard and fast, wrapping arms around his body, so he was more sitting on my lap than on the bench. His legs encircled me. Those fingers had my shirt unbuttoned in record time. I pulled my tie off and then shrugged out of the shirt. Yoochun grabbed the hem of my t-shirt, and it joined the pile on the floor. My head went light and fuzzy when our skin touched. Yoochun moved again, kissing harder, pressing me back. I had to put my hands on the bench behind me to stay up, but he kept coming and my elbows bent and I lay back on the bench, feet still on the floor. Yoochun had just enough space to kneel on the edge of the bench.

“We need a couch,” Yoochun muttered and then his mouth closed around a chunk of skin at my shoulder.

“We need a bed,” I replied, gasping.

He chuckled and then pulled away, met my eyes. Held me with that look. I’m not sure how he managed to not fall off the bench, but he lowered his body along mine. All of it, hips to chest and then he kissed my neck. I grabbed his ass and arched into him as a moan was ripped from my throat.

“We need to get off this bench before we fall off like on Saturday,” he said.

“In a minute,” I gasped.

He laughed and kissed me. An enthusiastic thrust against my body almost spilled us to the floor.

“Alright, enough.”

He wriggled out of my hold and sat up. I stood and then leaned over him to kiss him. I wrapped the tie around my hand and then tugged on it. He followed, standing, his lips curving in a smile. His hands settled on my hips, fingers tracing the tops of my pants.

“Where do you want me?” he asked as I dragged him toward the windows.

“Is that a trick question?”

“Maybe.”

I sat down and leaned against the wall. Since I didn’t give any slack on the tie, Yoochun fell to his knees in front of me.

“God, if I had known you were going to be this domineering, I would have jumped you last year.”

“Shut up,” I muttered and yanked him to me to kiss him.

I really had no idea what I was doing. All I knew is that I liked it and I wanted more of it and it felt like warm water rushed through my blood and burst over my skin and I floated, Yoochun’s lips the only thing keeping me from drowning, but then touching his skin, his chest or stomach or sides or back or arms, and being dragged below the surface with short breaths, deep moans and body shivers.

We laid down, Yoochun on top of me. His knee nudged mine apart, and when he settled, thigh pressed against me, nothing could have pulled me back to the surface.

Except the sound of my phone going off.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered, lips still sliding on my collar bone.

I grabbed his body, holding him in place while I fished out my phone. I silenced the alarm and then tossed the phone away. “Five minutes.”

Yoochun thrust against me. “What I want to do is going to take a lot longer than five minutes.”

I smiled. “Yeah, but then that’s a good thing I guess.”

He propped up, lower body sliding along mine. “I think that’s the first time I haven’t understood what you were saying.”

“Your fault.”

“What did you mean?”

Without his lips on me, my breathing slowed. “Don’t know, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for all of this.”

Yoochun scoffed. “All of this? Dude, you’ve moved this along a lot faster than I ever meant it to go. God, Min, I’m about thirty seconds away from giving you a hand job and I thought I was going to have to convince you to even think about being with a guy.”

All I heard was hand job. I shivered and then shut my eyes again.

“What?” he demanded and moved away from me, sat against the wall.

“God, Yoochun, I don’t know,” I said and sat up.

He took my hand. “Are we fighting? I can’t tell.”

“No,” I whispered and brought his hand up to my lips to kiss his fingers. “I’m just frustrated and I feel like I’m out of my depth and god, Yoochun, there are so many thoughts and ideas and questions in my head, but I think I’m a bit scared to find out all the answers.”

“Why do I feel like we’re not just talking about sex?”

I met his eyes. “I don’t even know you.”

“I know.”

“Well?”

“Well, what? You’re the horndog that attacks me whenever we’re alone.”

I opened my mouth to protest and then shut it again.

He laughed. “Not that I mind, but you want to get to know more than just my body, you should probably start talking to me.”

“What about you? You want to know more than my body?”

“Of course.” He kissed me and then stood up and walked back to our pile of clothes. “I like you, Minnie, of course I want to find out all about you. Or at least more than the studying thing. Seriously, what else do you do?”

“I’m assuming you mean besides masturbate.”

Yoochun burst out laughing and sat hard on the piano bench. I finally stood up and went to the pile of clothes. I leaned down, and he grabbed my hips, pulled me and bit my ass.

“Hey,” I said, jerking away.

“You liked it.”

I smirked. “Maybe.” I pulled the t-shirt on and then the button down. Yoochun stood and stopped my hands. He kissed me and proved that he was just as good at buttoning up shirts as he was unbuttoning them.

“Tomorrow, instead of doing this, can we go somewhere?” Yoochun asked.

“Where?”

“Don’t know. Somewhere where you can’t undress me.”

“Oh, no fun.”


	5. talking is really overrated

“Changmin.”

“Yeah, Mom?” I was bent over my chemistry book again, reading the next chapter.

“Did you have a good day?”

I smiled and looked up. “Yeah.”

“Does he like you, too?”

My phone rang before I could answer. I looked at the display and then said, “Yeah, Mom, he likes me, too.”

“Is that him?”

“Yes.”

“Go ahead and answer it.”

I did quickly. “Hello?”

“Dude, Minnie, I am freaking out. This stuff is crazy. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You’re speaking in English.”

“Sorry. Better?”

“Yes.”

“This math shit is making my brain all funky.”

“Calm down. You’ll be alight.”

“I’m going to fail and no one is going to care and I’m not going to get into college and I’m—”

“Calm down. Look, are you studying right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, here’s what I want you to do. Shut your math book.”

“What?”

“Shut it. Slam it shut.”

I heard a thunk in the background. “Good. Now put it in your bag.”

“Changmin—”

“Just do it.”

Silence. “Now what?”

“Go to bed.”

“What?”

“Go to bed. You can stay up studying all night long but if you don’t get enough sleep then you won’t remember any of it tomorrow.”

“It’s only 8:30.”

“Okay, so don’t go to bed. I don’t care what you do, but stop studying for now, and go to bed before ten.”

“Hmm, I think I’ll go to bed, but I won’t sleep.”

I gasped.

“What about you? Do you want to go to bed?”

“I’m studying for my chemistry test tomorrow.”

“You don’t have a chemistry test tomorrow, so that means that your mom can hear you.”

“Yeah.”

“So me telling you that I’m wearing nothing but boxers and touching my—”

“Yeah,” I said quickly. “Not good.”

Yoochun laughed. I’m sure my face was red. “Alright. Good night, then.”

“If you want, I can meet you in the morning and we can have a mini cram session.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Kay, see you then.”

“Sleep well, my gorgeous masturbator.”

He hung up. I stared at my phone until my mom cleared her throat.

“Have you kissed him yet?”

Now my face was definitely red. “Mom.”

“So that’s a yes. He is cute.”

I cringed. “Oh, no, Mom, come on. That is so not cool.”

She laughed. “You can tell me about it, remember that. If you need to talk. You can’t go to your father, but I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

She kissed the top of my head and left the room.

I slammed my chemistry book shut, actually locked my door and went to bed to not sleep.

Yoochun was waiting for me.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked and let his eyes rove down my body.

I shivered under his gaze and somehow managed a yes.

“And did you masturbate well?”

“Yoochun,” I hissed. We weren’t exactly alone on the steps of the school.

He laughed. “No one heard me.”

When he moved to go inside, I stopped him and said, “Let’s sit out here. I won’t undress you out here.”

“Good idea.”

We moved and sat under a tree. Soon it’d be too cold to sit outside. I leaned against the tree and looked into the leaves. Yoochun scooted next to me and propped his math book open on our touching knees. In the next half hour, I watched as Yoochun did four problems, and then corrected them.

“See,” I said, “You can do it.”

“But I got them wrong.”

“You made a tiny mistake that threw the rest of the problem off. You still did the problem right. And I know how Professor Cho grades. She may mark off only two points for that.”

Yoochun put his head in his hands. “I’m going to fail.”

“No, you’re not.” I glanced around and then put my arm around him anyway. He didn’t lean into me, but his body tensed like he wanted to.

“You’ll do great. I believe in you, that counts for something, right?”

He looked at me and smiled. “Yeah.”

The bell rang.

“Go on,” he said. “I need a cigarette.”

I glanced at the school and sighed. “I’d have to say that this is the first time I haven’t wanted to go to into that building.”

Yoochun laughed. “The valedictorian late for class? God forbid.”

At lunch, Yoochun caught up with me again. “Come sit with me.”

“After your friends threatened to beat me up? No thanks.”

Yoochun sighed. “You know there are kids in this very hallway that would kill to have the chance to eat lunch with me.”

I shrugged. “Go ask them then.”

He smiled.

“How was your test?” I asked.

His smile fell. “I know I failed.”

“I know you didn’t.”

He sighed. “Fine. Can I come and sit with you in the library?”

“Chunnie, I don’t want your friends pissed at me.”

“Maybe I don’t care. Maybe I want to spend time with you. Maybe I can’t stand not being near you.”

I looked down the hall at his friends. The guys leaned against lockers and the girls were in a huddle talking. All of them shot questioning glances at Yoochun. It’s like they couldn’t do anything without Yoochun’s approval.

“Whatever,” Yoochun said and turned away. “I’ll see you after school.”

I didn’t call him back. He reached his friends, threw an arm around a girl and walked toward the cafeteria. The girl that had clung to him yesterday brought up the rear of the troupe.

I sighed and went to the library. I ate food that tasted like cardboard, and tried to read a book but the letters blurred. I gave up and put my head on the table. And how was this better than sitting next to Yoochun?

God, I must have looked like a jerk. After yesterday saying I wanted to get to know him, and then practically blowing him off when he wanted to spend time with me.

“You look miserable.”

My head shot up. I stared at Yoochun leaning against a shelf, and nodded. “Yeah,” I managed. “I did something stupid.”

He smirked. “Ah, you? Smartest kid in school? Never. Mind if I sit?”

I shook my head.

He sat down. “You missed the bell.”

“What?”

“The bell rang about five minutes ago. I was waiting for you outside, but came in to look for you.”

“Shit.” I started gathering up my books.

He laid a hand on my arm. “Ditch with me.”

I scoffed. “And suffer the wrath of my mother? No way.”

“So lie to her.”

“Yoochun, she knows I like you.”

“What?” He pulled his hand away.

“She cornered me with it Sunday night when I got home and I tried to lie and she saw right through it.”

“That is not good.”

“She’s not going to say anything about it. Crap. I forgot. Fuck.”

“What?”

“I forgot to ask her if it was alright for me to go with you after school. Guess I’ll call after.”

I stood up, flung my bag on my shoulder and only took a few steps before Yoochun was spinning me and pinning me to the bookshelf. He kissed me, hard, forcing himself into my mouth and against me. I needed to get to class, I was already late and I was never ever late. Not once, and what if I missed something? And what would everyone—

Yoochun’s hand stopped all my thoughts. I broke away from his lips and gasped, head slamming against the shelf behind me. He didn’t let up and continued to touch me. My bag landed on the floor, his mouth covered mine again. I moaned and then grabbed his hips and pulled him close. He grunted and grabbed my wrists. He won the ensuing struggle and held my hands above my head. He pushed his lower body into mine.

“You know that thing about self control?” he whispered.

I made a noise.

“The real test begins.”

Those amazing fingers unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants in record time. I tried to say his name but it turned into “Yuhhhnnggg” when his hand reached in my boxers and grabbed my dick.

“Shh,” he whispered and stroked me. I gasped and his mouth was there to swallow them. My vision went grey. His hand was soft, insistent. Strokes firm.

“Since we were so rudely interrupted yesterday,” he said. “And because you have to be punished for being stupid.”

His hand was gone, his lips gone, so suddenly that I gasped again, and tried to focus on where he went. Knees.

God damn it.

“You better bite your lip or something,” he said and then shoved my dick in his mouth.

I moaned and then bit my lip. I fought for purchase against the smooth wall behind me, hands grabbing the edges of the shelves to keep upright.

His tongue was just as dexterous as his fingers. Lips and the edge of teeth slid up and over and down and along my cock, tight and fast. Breath gasping, body shaking, I bit my lip, as pleasure coiled through me, pulsing waves through muscles and bones and, dear god. Everything went spotty and then black as Yoochun ripped my orgasm from me. He never stopped moving, made a single noise of pleasure and then his throat closed around me in deep swallows.

I slid down the shelf, eyes shut, breath deep and shaky. His mouth pressed against mine and I kissed him lazily, smiling. He readjusted me and did my pants back up.

“See you after school,” he whispered and then stood up.

I reached for him, but he was already gone.

I sat there until a bell rang. Crap. I totally missed all of chemistry. So worth it. I used the shelf to stand on shaky legs.

First blowjob and it was just … amazing. Too quick and I wanted another one. And one after that. I reached for my bag and had to lay a steadying hand on the table. I left the library, and more than one person in the halls looked at me funny. I went to a bathroom, caught a glance of my reflection and found out why. Hair messed up, jacket practically falling off. Shirt untucked. I dropped my bag and fixed my clothes. The hair I rather liked all over the place, so I only tamed it a little bit.

Oh, yeah, and the perma-smirk on my face? The one that said that I’d just gotten some and loved every second of it? That stayed, too.

After school, I practically ran into Yoochun outside my last class. We stared at each other. I smirked at him. His eyes roved my body again, and he licked his lips.

“Should you be doing that with so many people around?” I hissed.

He smiled. “Well, if the rumors around the halls are true, someone ditched out of fifth period to jerk off in the men’s room, so, I’m not exactly worried about what people think of me right now.”

I shook my head. “Ah, rumors. The truth is so much sweeter.”

“Call your mom.”

“Right.”

I dug out my phone. She answered right away and said, “If this has anything to do with your friend the answer is yes.”

I laughed. “Do you know me so well?”

“Yes. Have a good time. Will you be home by dinner?”

“Probably not.”

“Okay. Home by nine. It’s a school night.”

“Thanks, Mom.” I disconnected and turned to Yoochun. “So where are we going?”

He shrugged. “Food?”

“Yeah.”

We walked in silence. I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep from touching him.  
And I lowered my head. If I saw him, I wouldn’t have control over my body and I was already thinking about that blow job too much.

“This is what I’m talking about,” Yoochun said. “Why are you always looking at the ground?”

I shrugged. “It’s how I walk.”

“Look up,” he said. “I’m surprised you don’t run into more things.”

After another minute, Yoochun made a noise of frustration and said, “Fine. You want to act like a kid, we’ll play a game. I spy.”

“What?”

“I spy. It’s a game. I’m going to say something that I see and you have to guess what it is?”

I finally turned to him, eyebrow raised. “That’s ridiculous.”

“So is you walking with your head down all the time. Damn it, Changmin, you’re tall, good looking and smart. Why are you trying to hide?”

I didn’t answer him. I wasn’t trying to hide. Was I? Life was just easier when people didn’t notice me.

“I spy something red,” he said suddenly.

I looked at him. He was smiling.

“Well?” he said. “I spy something red. Find it.”

I smirked. “Your lips.”

“Wrong,” he said but his smile widened. “I can’t fucking see my own lips.”

“My lips.”

“They’re not red; more pinkish. Are you wearing lip gloss?”

I shoved him.

“Come on. I spy something red.”

I sighed, but decided to humor him and looked around. We were trekking down a hill, houses on both sides. There were a few red things: doors, flowers, signs and flags. But I figured Yoochun for the sneaky type.

“That red flower pot four houses down.”

“Damn. Kay, your turn.”

“I see something black.”

“Minnie,” he whined.

“What?”

“Everything around us is black.”

“It’s your stupid game.”

He huffed. “Fine. That gate?”

“No.”

“The roof of that shoe shop?”

“No.”

After five more wrong guesses, Yoochun said, “Have we passed it already?”

“No.”

“Give me another hint.”

“A hint? Is that part of the rules?”

“Now it is.”

I laughed. “Fine. I had it wrapped around my hand yesterday.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide and then dropped to his clothes. He fingered his tie and then exclaimed, “That’s cheating.”

“You never said—”

Yoochun waved his hand at me. “Cheater.”

I shoved him; he shoved me back. And we had a mini shoving match until he abruptly pulled away and put distance between us.

“Too tempting to slam you against the nearest available surface,” he muttered.

“Yes.”

We walked the rest of the way in silence. He led me to a small restaurant. The place was already packed with students. When Yoochun walked in, a group of girls immediately stood up and emptied a table. Yoochun smiled at them, and then sat down at their table. I sat across from him.

One of the girls sat next to Yoochun. “Hi, oppa,” she said, as two of the girls slid in next to me, forcing me to the wall. The fourth girl grabbed a chair from a table and sat at the end.

“Soonyi, what are you doing here?”

“I always meet you here after school,” she said.

“And I thought I made is perfectly clear to you in school today that I didn’t want to see you. Leave. Now.”

“But—”

Yoochun took a deep breath. Soonyi eeped and stood up. She ran out of the door.

“Oppa,” one of the girls said next to me, “aren’t you being a little harsh?”

Yoochun scoffed. “Did even one of you say hello to Changmin?”

They all looked at me.

“No, you didn’t. You just acted like he wasn’t there. I’m tired of all of you. Go away. Now.”

“But oppa—”

“Now!” Yoochun said, loud enough that even I flinched. Everything fell quiet in the café, but the girls all stood up and went to a different table.

Yoochun sighed. “Girls,” he said with a head shake.

Noise gradually returned.

“Do you enjoy that?” I asked. “Lording over them like they’re peasants in your fiefdom?”

“My what?”

I rolled my eyes. “Fiefdom. Your kingdom.”

“They don’t have to do what I tell them to. Is it my fault that they do?”

“I guess not.”

A waitress came over and I watched as Yoochun’s mood morphed. He smiled and batted those eyelashes at her. He introduced the two of us, and then ordered some food.

Before he could say anything else, Yoochun’s entourage sat down. Junsu sat next to me, and Yunho sat in the chair vacated by the girl. A third, Kim Jaejoong, sat next to Yoochun. Jaejoong was gorgeous. Well, they all were, but Jae had this air about him. His hair was blond, and he wore blue colored contacts.

“Dude, Yoochun,” Yunho said. “We saw Soonyi crying again.”

“So what?” he said.

“Just thought you were friendly with her and all.”

“Look, just because you let a girl go on her knees for you doesn’t mean she’s the one,” Yoochun said.

I made some noise of protest.

Yoochun shot me a warning look that the other three missed because they were looking at me.

“Oh, is the conversation too much for our innocent’s ears?” Junsu said.

“Shut up, Junsu,” Yoochun said.

“I was just teasing, Chunnie.” He turned back to me and smiled. “You know that right, Changmin? Just kidding.”

“Whatever,” I said and tried to move away from him.

He laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders. “Come on, Changmin. Are you still upset about yesterday? We were kidding about the beating you up thing. Really.”

“And we’re not assholes, thank you very much,” Yunho said.

Yoochun scoffed. “Yes, you are. Anyway, Min. I don’t know if you know them, but that’s Kim Junsu next to you, Jung Yunho in the chair, and this freakishly girly thing next to me is Kim Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“So, Changmin,” Yunho said with a curl of his lips, “smartest guy in school. That has to give you some pull with the ladies. Ever had a blow job?”

“Yunho,” Yoochun growled in warning.

But Yunho didn’t look away from me. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I dared a glance at Yoochun. He met my eyes, but they offered no help.

So I told the truth. “Yeah,” I said.

All three of them scoffed.

“Yeah, right,” Junsu said. “If even one girl in our school had given you head, we’d all know about it.”

“Who said she went to our school?” I asked.

Yunho smiled. “Who? In what school?”

I looked down, mind scrambling for something to cover for me. Yoochun kicked me under the table. I glanced up quickly and scowled at him.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” I said.

“Oh, come on. This is pure gossip gold,” Junsu crowed. “Almost as good as you ditching fifth to go stroke on off.”

I choked on my water. “I did not,” I said.

“Sure,” Yunho said with a smirk. “Then what girl put that smile on your face, huh?”

“Yunho,” Yoochun said again in warning.

Yunho smiled at him. “Hey, Chunnie, you wanted us to get to know your new friend, so we are.”

“Come on,” Junsu said, shaking my arm. “Tell us who got to give the valedictorian head.”

I couldn’t think of what else to say, so I said, “It was a couple years ago, and she’s a family friend and my mom almost caught us and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh man,” Junsu said with a laugh. “Almost caught by your mom?”

“Better than being caught by your sister,” Jaejoong muttered.

Yoochun burst out laughing.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing,” Yoochun said.

“It’s not nothing,” Yunho said. “One of Jae’s sisters caught him with a girl last year.”

“Shut up, Yunho,” Jaejoong said.

The conversation was interrupted as the food arrived. The three of them also flirted with the waitress and ordered more food when Yoochun made it clear that we weren’t sharing ours.

I thought the topic of blow jobs was done when suddenly Yunho asked, “Seriously, Changmin. I thought girls liked guys with brains. How is it that you’re not trading blow jobs for the answers to every test?”

I choked on my rice. “What?”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “So you’re just that smart kid who has no clue, is that it?”

“Now that I agree with,” Yoochun said.

“Fuck you,” I said to him. “I don’t have time for girls.”

He smiled. “You have time for this.”

“You said you’d pay. Like I’m going to give up free food.”

His eyes narrowed and I smiled in triumph. Now he had to pay for the food.

“And you’re right,” I said. “You should be studying for your physics test.”

“How do you know I have a physics test?

I tapped my temple with the end of my chopstick. “I’m smart.”

The other guys laughed. “He’s got you there, Micky,” Yunho said.

“Micky?” I said.

Yoochun scowled. “Childhood nickname that I would appreciate you NOT calling me.”

“Sure thing, Micky,” I said, and the guys laughed again. I got another kick under the table. The other guy’s food arrived and we all ate in silence for awhile. Yoochun’s foot found mine and slid up my leg. I smiled at him, and did my best to practically make out with my chopsticks. He didn’t look back at me. Another victory for me.

“Joongie!”

They all turned to the door. Jeajoong made a noise of disgust and tried to slide under the table as two girls came toward our table.

I turned my question to Yoochun.

“His sister.”

“Hi, HyeGoy,” Yunho said and stood up and offered his chair.

“Hi, Yunnie,” she said. “Thanks, but we’re not staying. Joongie said he’d take us to the mall.”

Jaejoong groaned.

“You love the mall,” Yoochun said.

“Not with them I don’t.”

“You promised,” Yunho said.

“Can I take you tomorrow?”

HyeGyo pouted. “You said today.”

“I don’t want to go today.”

“You promised.”

“No.”

“Then I tell Dad about the incident.”

Jae groaned. “Damn it.”

HyeGyo shot him a victorious smile.

“Do you have siblings, Changmin?” Jaejoong asked me.

“No.”

“Thank your lucky stars. They’re your best friends until they get blackmail information on you. Yunho, you take her.”

HyeGyo’s face lit up, and she smiled at Yunho.

“Really, Jae?” Yunho said.

“Yes, really. Here.” Jaejoong tossed him a set of keys. “You can even take my Audi. Just don’t scratch it.”

HyeGyo pulled Yunho by the arm. “Come on, Yunnie. Let’s go.”

“Junsu, you go with them,” Jaejoong said.

“What? Why?” Junsu said.

“Chaperone,” Jaejoong said, but nodded his head at the girl that was following Yunho  
and HyeGyo out the door.

Junsu grinned. “Good idea.”

He jumped out of his seat.

Yoochun looked at Jaejoong. “Are you insane?”

Jaejoong shrugged. “Nope, just being realistic.”

“You’re insane.”

Jaejoong sighed. “And how healthy is it to hold on to something that can never be?”

“You don’t know that.”

“Give me a break, Micky. It’s not going to happen. Ever.”

I wanted to ask and when Yoochun looked back at me, he smiled and shook his head. He mouthed “Later” at me and went back to eating the last of his noodles.

“So, Changmin,” Jaejoong said with a smirk. “You’re Yoochun’s latest little toy.”

I almost spit out my soda.

“Hey,” Yoochun protested. “He’s not a toy.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Sure.”

Yoochun met my wide eyes and smiled. “Don’t worry. Jaejoong knows. And he’s the only one that does.”

“But Yoochun,” I started.

“Calm down,” Jaejoong said. “Who do you think my sister caught me in the act with last year, huh?”

This time Yoochun shoved him. “Damn it, Jae.”

“You two—”

“Not anymore,” Yoochun said quickly, cutting me off.

Jae smirked. “And it shouldn’t have happened then, but someone practically jumped me.”

“I was helping.”

“Whatever,” Jae said and slouched with a pout.

“Helping,” I said.

Yoochun smiled. “Tutoring, if you prefer.”

I felt myself stiffen, pull away. I moved my foot.

“God, Minnie,” Yoochun said. “Calm down. It’s not like it was yesterday. It was last year.”

“You didn’t see Yoochun getting all jealous when you talked about the girl who sucked you off.”

I blushed and looked at the table top.

Jaejoong sat up quickly. “You were lying?” he demanded and then laughed. “Oh my god, you liar. You’ve never, have you?”

“No, I have—”

Yoochun smirked. “Jae, darling, let’s just say that the library is a very secluded spot during fifth period.”

Jae looked at him, then at me, and then started laughing and saying, “Oh, shit,” and “Oh my god,” over and over. He laughed so hard that he doubled over and onto Yoochun’s shoulder.

Yoochun shoved him off and rolled his eyes. “Hey, Min. Trust me, okay? Jaejoong is and has been my best friend since we were five years old. I tell him everything.”

I nodded. “Yeah, okay. Then trust my mother too.”

“Your mom knows?” Jaejoong said, all laughter gone.

“Yeah, she cornered me with it.”

“Your mom is cooler than mine.”

Yoochun gave him a one armed hug and said, “You’re almost free.”

Jaejoong sighed. “I know.”

“Free from the family. Free from him.”

“I’ll never be free from him.”

“Yes, you will. You’ll find someone.”

Jae pouted and crossed his arms again. “Talk about something else.”

Yoochun looked at me. “Okay, you’re fed. Now what do you want to do?”

I smiled at him. “Burn off some calories.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “If you two are going to flirt through innuendos, then I’m going home.”

“You’ll be walking home.”

“I don’t care. I need a walk.” Jaejoong got up, threw some money on the table and then left without another word.

Yoochun sighed and then met my eyes. “He’s in love with Yunho.”

“Ah. And I take it that Yunho is in love with his sister?”

“Yeah.”

“Shitty.”

“Yep. They had this experimental kiss when they were fourteen, and it almost destroyed their friendship.”

“Too bad.”

“So,” Yoochun said with a very wicked smile.

“What?”

“Have we talked enough for the day? Satisfied with what we’ve done?”

“Talked enough, yes,” I said with an answering smiled, “but satisfied, no.”

“Good. Let’s go burn off some calories.”


	6. not so much talking

We had been at the café for longer than I thought. The sun was already setting. We walked in silence back up the hill. He lit a cigarette as we walked. He turned into the alley by the little store, and we climbed the fire escape again.

I stopped in surprise.

There was a blanket, a picnic basket and candles.

I laughed, but then quickly covered the distance between us and kissed him. “It’s awesome,” I said.

“You think it’s cheesy.”

“So? I think it’s awesome that you planned it.”

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him again. It didn’t take more than ten seconds for the kiss to turn heated and for hands to start tugging at clothes.

“Do you have an alarm set on your phone?” he asked me as I moved my lips to his neck.

“That would probably be a good idea.”

He pulled away and lit the candles as I took out my phone. I discarded my jacket and button down shirt and tie.

I kneeled on the blanket and peeked in the picnic basket. “What kind of food did you bring?”

Yoochun slammed the lid shut. “You just ate.”

“Still hungry,” I said and licked my lips.

Yoochun smirked. He sat next to me and, turning the basket away, opened the lid. He pulled out a plastic container. I licked my lips when I recognized chocolate cake. He crawled into my lap, legs on either side of me, and then popped open the container. I watched, mouth watering, as the spoon disappeared into the chocolate. Eyes glued to it as it rose above the plastic, moved towards me and then disappeared into Yoochun’s mouth.

“Hey,” I protested.

He laughed and scooped another bite. His tongue darted out and licked the underside of the spoon before the cake disappeared again.

The third bite, I grabbed his tie and yanked. He almost dropped the spoon. With my other hand, I latched onto his wrist and brought the spoon to my mouth. With a smirk, I bypassed the spoon for a moment and licked his wrist.

“Oh, god,” he muttered as my tongue slid into the bend his hand made, lapping at his palm. The tip of each finger received its own attention. I slowly licked my way up the spoon before closing my mouth around the bite of cake and slurping it off.

“Mine,” I whispered, eyelashes lowered.

Yoochun swallowed. “Okay.”

I released his wrist but kept a hold of the tie. He fed me the cake, eyes on my lips  
as I made out with the spoon after every bite. The last bite I picked off the spoon and fed to him. I shoved the cake past his lips. His tongue fought with it, mouth opening to accept my fingers. His lips closed around them. He swallowed the cake and then his tongue curled around my fingers, cheeks concaving as he sucked on them. I don’t know how I managed to keep my face blank, but I did. Didn’t manage to keep my dick in control though. I was hard in about ten seconds while I thought about that mouth closed around me. I pulled my fingers free, brought them to my mouth and licked them.

Yoochun moaned and moved to kiss me, but I stopped him. “I’m thirsty. All that cake. I need something to swallow.”

Yoochun grinned. “I brought water.”

I loosened my hold on the tie just enough that he could reach into the basket and pull out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and handed it to me. I drank about half of it and handed it to him. He took a swallow of it.

“What else is in your basket of fun?” I asked.

“Depends on how far you’re going to take this tonight.”

I didn’t reply. What did that mean? I wanted another blow job, that was a given, but what else was Yoochun thinking? God, what else had Yoochun done? With Jaejoong, with anyone? I wanted this so badly. I wanted to see him naked, in my lap, skin against mine. I wanted to touch him, but –

I bit my lip and looked away. Down, until I remembered Yoochun’s little reprimand and looked at the sky instead.

It was gray, dusk settling over the buildings. No stars yet.

I lay down, loosening the hold on the tie, but keeping it between my fingers, playing with it as I stared up at the sky.

Yoochun straddled me.

“Lay down,” I said and gave the tie a bit of a tug.

He did, and our hands landed next to each other. I laced our fingers together.

After a few long minutes, I finally spoke, “Tell me about Jaejoong.”

Yoochun sighed. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Are you going to make me tell you about every single person I’ve been with or is Jae just special?”

“Is he special?”

“Only in the fact that he’s my best friend. Yes, I’ve fooled around with Jae and been with Jae in pretty much every way you can think of, but we’re just friends. When I decided that I was going to get to know you this year, Jae was the first one I told. Well, the only one I told. Junsu and Yunho don’t exactly know about our particular orientation.”

“I thought you said Jae and Yunho kissed.”

“Once. A long time ago and Yunho denies it ever happened, so naturally so does Jaejoong. He puts on the front at school just like I do, and yes, I’ve been with girls. Anything else you want to know?”

“Why did your parents send you back here?”

“And that, I’m not talking about.”

“But—”

“No. Do you want to talk about why your father treats you like you don’t exist? Or why you’ve decided that you should just not exist and blend in and walk around like you’re dirt under your father’s shoe?”

Yoochun pulled his hand away from mine and sat up.

I didn’t want to talk about it. I didn’t even know that I did that. But honestly, now that Yoochun mentioned it, it made sense. My father never praised me for my grades or for the extra work I did. I tried to remember the last time my father actually talked to me beyond a hello. He had called me to his study before school started to talk about colleges and career plans. And I didn’t even question him when he said I was to go to law school.

Yoochun stood up, walked to the edge of the building and lit a cigarette.

I thought about him before last week, of what I thought about him before last week. Another rich kid, flying through life on his parents coattails while I had to work for everything. Pampered, spoiled, catered to, admired and adored and sought after.

Now all I had to do was trust him that things with him and Jae are just platonic.

I stood up and moved behind him, staring over the rooftops as the sky grew even darker. I ran my hands up his arms, rubbed his shoulders and then slid his jacket off. He took the final drag on his cigarette and tossed it away. I walked us backwards, fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter,” I said and licked his ear. “Just a bit peeved that you know so much more about this than I do and I feel a little overwhelmed, but damn it, Yoochun, I can’t help myself.”

I discarded the button up shirt.

Back at the blanket, I turned him around, wrapped my hand around his tie again and sat down. He ended up kneeling between my legs.

I pulled him to me and kissed him.

Against my lips he said, “You have an unhealthy obsession with my tie.”

“Keeps you where I want you.”

“God,” he moaned and kissed me hard. His hands hooked into my t-shirt and slid it over my head. He pushed my shoulders to the ground, lips attached to my collar bone.

“Tell me what you want, Changmin,” he said, lips grazing my pec muscle. His tongue darted out to lick my nipple.

I arched into him with a cry.

“Whatever you want,” he continued.

“Skin,” I bit out and tugged at his t-shirt.

He moved just enough to pull it off and then he lay down, skin against mine, lips on my neck, one leg sliding between mine, hip pressing against me with a delectable little twist. I groaned. Yoochun’s hand traced over my side.

“How about I kiss you and lick you and bite you until you tell me to stop?” he said.

I nodded. “Yeah. Do that.”

He tongued my ear, bit the lobe and then chewed on my neck. His hand never stopped touching my side or chest. His hips never let up their pressure and he rolled against me more than once. I was moaning, I know I was and saying his name, breathless, but I couldn’t help it. His lips moved to my collar bone, mapping a path down the middle of my chest. His body arched away from me and I tried to get that skin on skin contact back and arched into him.

Yoochun moaned. He bit across my stomach, leaving red marks along my abs. His hands clutched the top of my pants and yanked down far enough that he could drag his teeth across my hips bones.

“Oh my god.”

“Less clothes?” he whispered, tongue reaching beneath the tops of my pants.

As much as I wanted to say yes, I said, “We’re on a roof in the middle of the city.” Well, that’s what I meant to say. Half of it came out in moans as Yoochun’s fingers played with the button on my pants.

He understood though. “There was a greater chance of someone seeing us in the library than there is here.”

I gasped as the button came undone, and then the zipper, but then I grabbed his wrist. From nerves yes, but there was no way I was going to let him know that. I rolled us over and smiled. “Your turn.”

I emulated everything he did to me. Every lick and every bite. On a spot just above his belly button, his whole body jerked and he moaned. I pulled the skin into my mouth and chewed on it, sucked and licked until it was almost purple and Yoochun was muttering incoherent versions of more and stop and holy fuck.

But now the nerves came back. What next?

I moved back up his chest, pausing to lick a nipple. He was gasping, eyes shut, hands barely holding my hips. I licked his bottom lip. His tongue darted out to meet mine and then I pulled away.

“Less clothes,” I whispered.

He made a noise.

I sat up, kneeling on either side of his legs. I ghosted my hands around his body. I tickled that spot above his belly button, and he let out half a laugh and half a moan. My hands only shook a little bit as I undid his pants. I ran my fingers under the band of his boxers. His hips rose and I tugged down, not looking, not yet, taking the clothes all the way off.

I sat back, staring at all of him, naked.

Well, except for the tie.

The lights from the candles flickered on his shimmering skin, shadows dancing along his abs and chest.

“Are you going to stare at me all night?” Yoochun asked.

“Maybe,” I replied.

He reached for his cock and barely had two fingers on it before I grabbed his wrist. “Nope. Mine.” I flung his hand away. “Mine,” I repeated and, with more daring than I knew I had, wrapped my hand around him. We both groaned. He arched into me when I stroked up. His fingers dug into the blanket, eyes fluttering shut, mouth open. I stroked slowly, brain looking at it as more of an experiment. A twist this way, and what did he do? Just a bite of his lip. A twist that way? Oh, louder moan. Twist that way again.

“Minnie,” he whispered. “Kiss me, please.”

He didn’t specify where. I leaned toward my hand and smiled at the way his breath caught. I kissed that bend in his hip, licked up the bone, scraped my teeth up his stomach. My hand never stopped stroking.

“Fuck, Min, go faster please.”

I didn’t. I kissed his chest, licked his nipples and collar bone and neck and bit on his ear, all the while, stroking, memorizing, marveling at the difference between doing this to myself and doing it to someone else. My own dick was currently very uncomfortable, squashed in the confines of my pants.

I slid the tie through the hand not torturing him. Wrapped it and pulled up enough that his upper body raised off the ground.

“I like you like this,” I whispered and swallowed his moans with a deep kiss.

His hand gripped my hips, fingers pushing at the band of pants and boxers. I let him struggle with them, not pulling my body away to slip them off. He whimpered into my mouth. He must have decided that getting me naked wasn’t worth the hassle. He forced his hands between our bodies and into my pants to grab me.

I moaned. I felt his lips smirk and bit one. He yelped, but the kiss didn’t break. His strokes were awkward, fighting with clothes, and I let them, for another moment. It was only the second time he’d had his hands on my bare cock. I knew that I wasn’t going to last long if he started stroking me with the skill I knew he had.

He broke away from my lips with a gasp, head on the ground, but his body arched into mine. I finally stroked him faster. His whole body was tense, trying so hard to hold still to keep from breaking my rhythm. I bit his nipple. The delicious noise from his body was more pleasure than pain, and it faded quickly to mewls and whimpers as I licked and sucked on the nipple.

“Minnie, don’t –ah, stop, please. Fuck. Don’t stop.”

“Why the fuck I would stop? I’m turning you, Mr. Popularity, into a moaning pile of mush. I love it.”

His mutterings stopped making sense after that. My wrist ached, my arm stiffened up. Jerking someone else off was incredibly difficult. He quivered. His hands grabbed my shoulders. His body arched.

“Oh, god, Minnie-ah,” he moaned. It was different. Stroking yourself off, you felt the orgasm coming, but like this, the only real warnings were the body signs. His dick pulsed in my hand and he splattered his stomach. It was a very incredibly mind blowing, erotic sight.

He gasped, lips quirking into a smile when I moaned.

A droplet of come had landed on his tie. I lifted it to wipe it off, and then changed my mind.

“Oh, Chunnie,” I said in a sing song voice.

“Hmm?”

I tugged the tie a bit and he opened his eyes. I had to make sure he saw the come and then I put the end of the tie in my mouth. Not the best tasting stuff. A bit salty, but otherwise, okay.

He moaned, sat up and kissed me around the tie until, growing frustrated he yanked it out of my mouth.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” he demanded against my lips.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to let me see you naked now?”

I let out a huge theatrical sigh. “I guess. Since you came so nicely for me.”

He shivered, and then his hands were pushing at my pants again. I turned us around, rolled over, and ended up on my back. His warm come dripped onto my stomach.

He whimpered. “Minnie, I can’t get down there with your hand wrapped around my tie.”

I smirked and kissed his frown until he molded to my lips and gave up on the pants and proceeded to touch me everywhere else. He managed to slide a hand between our bodies again, trying one-handed to get my pants and boxers off.

“Please, Min,” he whispered against my lips. “Don’t you want to feel my mouth around your cock again?”

I groaned and let go of the tie. He shimmied down my body, pausing only momentarily to kiss my skin, lick at nipples and bite along my stomach. I shivered and moaned with each new spot he licked. He took off the rest of my clothes, and then did what I had done, just stared for a moment. His smile morphed into a wicked smirk and then he dropped. He grasped the base of my dick and lifted it. I met his eyes as his tongue darted out and caught the bead of precome at the tip.

“Don’t you fucking tease me.” The harsh words were ruined by the breathiness in my voice but when his mouth closed around the tip of me, I didn’t really care.

He moved slowly, sliding his tongue down and around me, up all sides. My hips canted up, and his laugh vibrated through my body.

“More,” I gasped, “please, more.”

“In a moment. There’s no need to rush this.”

“More,” I said and wrapped my hands in his hair. I thrust up into his mouth.

He whimpered, but didn’t stop me. My head fell back, eyes shut. Each thrust brought me further down his throat. And each thrust he tried to push it further. When his lips met my body, he hummed.

“Oh, shit,” I said, hands pulling at his hair. My orgasm built, wrapped around me. Not insistent and demanding like earlier in the library, but slow, anticipating. Sensitive. I felt every slip of his tongue, every graze of his teeth. The insistent fingers digging at my hips. I could feel him breathe, gasp for air around my cock. That grayish fuzz obscured my eyes again. Everything froze and shattered.

“Oh, fucking god, Yoochun.”

I’ll admit it. I shouted his name as I came down his throat.

He sucked on me for just a moment longer and then moved his mouth back up my body in soft kisses.

I was gasping.

He aligned our bodies and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, digging into his mouth with my tongue, rolling us so I had him pinned below me. I slid a hand down to wrap around his cock again, and his hands were grabbing my ass, pushing me against his body.

And then, of course, my phone started beeping.

He broke away with a cry of frustration. I sighed, dropped kisses on his neck and collar bone.

“Until next time,” I muttered.

“Next time should be now,” he replied. He voice was a tiny bit scratchy, and god, I loved it.

I pulled him back to me and kissed him. “I love your ‘I just got a cock shoved down my throat’ voice.”

He laughed. “I love your cock down my throat.”

I moaned and kissed him harder. A few minutes later, my phone beeped again. And this time I broke away from him and rolled away. Any longer and I wouldn’t leave.

He rose first, just enough to grab the basket. He opened the lid and pulled out napkins. He cleaned both of our bodies off, and then crawled the short distance to some clothes. I watched his bare ass, and almost unconsciously licked my lips. I rose quickly, grabbed his hips and pushed my body into him.

He moaned and pushed back against me.

“I can’t wait,” I whispered.

He pushed up, pressing his back against my chest. His hand tangled in my hair as I slowly thrust against him. “Who said you’re going to top?”

I kissed him and his body melted against mine when I started stroking him again. “Let’s just say that I’m pretty confident that you don’t mind when I’m in control.”

He moaned into my mouth. The kiss extended into minutes.

My phone beeped again.

I broke away and managed to put a few inches between our bodies. We were both hard and aching again.

“Fucking curfew,” Yoochun muttered.

We got dressed, exchanging smiles. I waited until he had his t-shirt on and then I grabbed the tie again and yanked him to me.

“This was awesome,” I said. “Thank you.”

“You’re thanking me for a blow job?”

I rolled my eyes. “The picnic, the cake, the candles. You. Everything.”

“Sentimental sap,” he said, but I could tell he was pleased with the way he wouldn’t look at me.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said and kissed him one more time.

“I can’t wait. Don’t forget your backpack.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

He laughed as I hefted it onto my shoulder.

I left him there, again turning to look at him. He was already smoking a cigarette. He caught my eyes, grinned and blew me a kiss. I shook my head, but returned the gesture. I dropped down to the ground and straightened my clothes and tried to do something about my hair.

I walked through the door at 9:01, and almost ran into my father in the hall.

He looked me up and down, and I cringed inwardly thinking of how I looked. He sniffed once and this time I did cringe. Even I could smell that unmistakable rank of semen.

A hand sliced across my cheek.

I didn’t look up again.

“If you ever come to this house again looking like you do now, you won’t be let in, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your mother said you were out with friends.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I wasn’t aware that you had friends.”

Silence. But I ached, my heart beating so fast.

“She says you were with that boy who was at dinner on Sunday.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You weren’t drinking, were you?”

“No, sir.”

“I do not approve of this lecherous behavior. You’re not to meet with him or anyone he associates with again, understood?”

I swallowed. “Yes, sir,” I managed to choke out.

“You better have all your schoolwork done.”

“I do, sir.”

And then he was gone.

My mom materialized almost instantly, a frown on her face. She held my eyes for a long moment and then said, “Upstairs. Now.”

I followed her up the stairs to my room. I didn’t sit and she shut the door.

“Why weren’t you in Chemistry today?”

I cringed. “If I told you I fell asleep in the library, would you believe me?”

“You promised that your school work would not be affected by this. I think skipping a class constitutes as your work being affected.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Tomorrow, after school, you’re to come home immediately. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I know your father said you’re not to see him again, but I’ll talk to him about that. But I also think that for the next two weeks you shouldn’t see him outside of the normal school day.”

“His tutoring—”

“You’re in no position to make demands, young man,” she said. “You’re a mess, and you smell like sex. If your father had even suspected that you were with Yoochun, you’d be bloodied on the floor of the hall.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Give me your iPod. I’ve already disconnected your internet. You’ll have no more distractions. You’ll keep your phone just so I can call you, but I’m going to check it every day and there are to be no text messages and no phone calls to anyone else until I say so.”

“Yes, ma’am,” I said and handed it all to her.

“Get cleaned up,” she said.

I kept my eyes peeled to the floor as she walked past me. “I know you’re in love, and I know that you’re young, but remember what I said about losing respect for the things around you. I’m very disappointed in you right now.”

The door shut.

I took a deep breath. Well, fuck. I shucked out of my clothes and went to take a long, hot shower.

I was up until almost one, studying. Keeping my mind off Yoochun, or well, as much as I could anyway. Not being able to see him outside of school was going to suck.

I would have gone to bed a lot sooner, but about every half hour, my mom poked her head in the door and made a satisfied noise when she still saw me up, nose buried in a text book.

“You should go to bed, Minnie,” she said finally.

I made a pretense of being startled, and then looked at the clock. “Wow. Almost one.” I faked a yawn.

“Good night, darling.”

“Good night, Mom.”

I was up until past two, remembering Yoochun’s body and kisses and mouth and tongue. And lying there, come drying on my stomach, I thought about it even more, and despite the punishments, I’d still say it was one of the best days of my life..


	7. Whirlwinds of WTF-ery

I left the house subdued, mindful of my father’s temper, but he only looked me up and down, making sure I was presentable and then proceeded to ignore me again.

I fought back a sigh.

I meant to get to school early, but my mom had already thought of that, and wouldn’t let me leave until I had just enough time to make it to school on time.

And so I ran. I got there with eight minutes to spare.

Yoochun was waiting for me by my locker. His smile fell when he saw me.

“What happened?”

“I’m grounded,” I said and slammed books into my bag.

“What? Why?”

I shrugged. “Coming home looking like I did and smelling like sex. I’m lucky my father didn’t take his belt to me.”

Yoochun frowned. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well,” he said with a grin.

I laughed. “Okay, so not entirely your fault. But anyway. I have no cell, or iPod or games or anything right now. I’m not allowed to stay after school unless I have a meeting with one of my teachers.”

“For how long?”

“Two weeks.”

“Fuck.”

“I know.”

“Well, I do have that song to finish,” he said. “Without you to distract me, I should be able to. And there’s always a repeat of the library performance.”

I laughed and shut my locker. We headed down the hall, shoulders bumping each other. More than one pair of eyes widened at seeing Mr. Popularity walking with me. He barely noticed. Outside of my class, he stopped and said in a low voice, “Try not to think about me giving you a kiss,” and then he said goodbye and clapped me on the shoulder.

Damn him. Like I could think of anything else today.

I took deep breaths. Fuck, I was going to be half hard all fucking day.

\---

I was headed toward my locker before lunch when suddenly someone jumped on my back.

“Minnie-ah!” Yoochun screamed in my ear. “I got a B! I got a fucking B!”

I laughed. My first inclination was to drop him to the ground. Instead I put my arms at his legs and piggy-backed him down the hall. “All hail to Park Yoochun, master of getting a B on a single math test.”

“Fuck you, Minnie-ah, I’m excited,” he replied.

“Should you be riding him at school like that?” Jaejoong said from behind us.

Yoochun laughed again.

“Any word from Yunho?”

“No,” Yoochun said. “The fucker isn’t answering his phone.”

We reached my locker, and I set Yoochun down.

“Are you two going to disappear into a bathroom during lunch?” Jaejoong asked.

“Don’t know? Are we, Changmin?”

“For a few minutes,” I replied.

Junsu materialized at Yoochun’s elbow. “You got a B?” he said in disbelief.

“All thanks to Changmin here,” he said and gave me a one armed hug.

“Congratulations!”

“Thanks.”

“Do we know where—”

“Yunho,” Jaejoong said with a smile and stood up straight.

Yunho came striding up to us. I had just enough time to process the fact that he was pissed off before he grabbed Jaejoong and punched him.

Junsu and Yoochun immediately pulled him away as chaos erupted in the hall.

“What the fuck?” Yunho shouted, fighting against the others. “I have to find out from your sister. Your fucking sister?”

“Yunho, calm—”

“Shut the fuck up, Yoochun, because you’re about to get hit, too.”

I helped Jaejoong to his feet. He wiped blood away from his nose. “So what? You know. Big fucking deal. If you worried more about your friends and less about their sisters you would have known a lot sooner.”

Yunho scowled. “That’s not fucking fair. You didn’t even tell me that you were—”

Yoochun threw him against a locker. Yunho tried to push back, but Yoochun pinned him there.

“Seriously. This should be talked about where there aren’t so many eyes and ears.”

“It doesn’t need to be talked about at all,” Jae said. He was crying now, tears mixing with blood. He turned and headed to the doors.

“Jae!” Yunho called after him, and then scowled at Yoochun. “What the fuck, Micky? Huh? Roped Changmin into this too, huh? Is that why he’s suddenly your friend?”

“Not here, Yunho,” Yoochun said with clenched teeth.

Yunho shoved him away and said, “Fine,” and headed in the same direction as Jaejoong.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said.

“Yep,” Junsu muttered. “Guess we’re missing the rest of school.”

Yoochun turned to me. “Feel like skipping school?”

“I’m already in enough trouble,” I said.

“True,” Yoochun said, “but I still want you to come with.”

I thought about it, and then thought for another moment, and then cringed. Nothing really mattered except that my father didn’t think I had any friends. I looked back at Yoochun. He was the closest thing to a friend I had.

Junsu looked between us. “What’s going on, Yoochun?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” he said and turned away from me.

They walked about two feet away and then I said, “Fuck it,” and decided that I was due for a little bit of rebellion. I caught up to them, and asked, “So where are we going?”

“The Loft,” Yoochun said with a smile.

“Do I know what that is?” I asked.

Junsu laughed. “You’ll see when we get there.”

In the parking lot, the three of us stopped and stared at Yunho and Jaejoong. Fighting, but not with fists. Screaming at each other. Yunho had Jaejoong pinned to the side of a beautiful dark blue mustang.

It was lunch time, so there were a lot of students eating outside, enjoying the cool weather, eyes focused on two of the popular guys fighting.

“Because you fucking ignored me, that’s why. And you made it perfectly clear that—”

“We were fourteen!”

“We’re not fourteen now!”

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered and took off at a jog. He once again pulled Yunho away from Jae and hissed, “Not here, damn you. You want the whole fucking school to know?”

Yunho shrugged out of his hold and then glared at me. His eyes went to Yoochun, and he shook his head. “This is bullshit,” he muttered but walked around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

Jaejoong jumped away as Yunho threw the car into reverse. “Guess we’re taking my car,” he said. He handed the keys to Yoochun. “Here, you drive.”

Yoochun led the way to a cherry red Audi. Jaejoong and Junsu climbed into the back seat, leaving me to be the passenger.

The tense silence in the car was broken by Junsu. “So what’s going on?” he asked. “And why the hell am I always the last one to know?”

Jaejoong sighed and turned to look out the window. “I’m gay,” he said very quietly.

Junsu made a noise and then there was silence, until Yoochun said, “So am I.”

“I guess I should add myself into that, too,” I said.

More silence.

“Well, shit, so why is Yunho so pissed?” Junsu asked, voice wavering just a bit.

I didn’t blame him. Finding out two of your best friends were gay had to have been a shock.

“I have no idea,” Jaejoong said. “He wasn’t making any sense. Just kept screaming about how I should have told him. I am going to kill HyeGyo.”

“Told him what?”

Jaejoong sighed again. “Yoochun, you tell him.”

“You know that incident HyeGyo is always blackmailing him with?” Yoochun asked.

“Catching him with some girl, yeah,” Junsu replied.

“It wasn’t a girl she caught him with. It was me. And it appears that the secret is out.”

Jaejoong’s phone rang. He answered it with a, “What the fuck did you go and tell Yunho for, huh? I hate you.” He hung up. I turned to look at him. Junsu was hugging him, wincing a bit at the blood transferring to his shirt.

Yunho had a head start, but it wasn’t long before I caught sight of him a few cars ahead of us. Yoochun was speeding, whipping around cars, finally getting right up on Yunho’s bumper. They hit the highway, speeds increasing, as more cars were passed and cut off and horns were blaring.

“Holy shit,” I muttered and had a death grip on the door.

Yoochun glanced over at me and smiled. “You don’t drive, do you, Min?”

“Nope. I have to graduate first before my parents will let me.”

Yunho squealed his tires as he turned off the highway. He hit highway speeds on the narrow road, and only slowed down when he couldn’t pass the cars in front of him.

A half hour after we left school, my phone rang.

“Fuck,” I muttered and check the display.

“Your mom?” Yoochun asked.

“Yep.”

“You’re in deep shit.”

“Probably.”

I waited until she left a voicemail and then I sent her a text. _can’t talk. in the middle of a car chase _

I read it out loud.

Yoochun smirked. “Guess that’s better than telling her you’re in the middle of getting sucked off.”

“What? I would much rather have you on your knees right now than behind the wheel of this car.”

“Just different forms of an adrenaline rush, Minnie dear.”

After three more calls from her, I turned my phone off.

Another sharp turn, and then another, tires squealing. This road led up, and up, around corners, through tight lanes and narrow streets. At least they had both slowed down. The road turned into little more than dirt, and then after a few more corners, it leveled off to a flat expanse of dirt and weeds, the mountain continuing above us.

Yunho slammed on his breaks, sending up a cloud of dust. Yoochun pulled next to him.  
All five of us climbed out of the cars. Smog obscured the city below.

Yunho leaned against his mustang and crossed his arms, staring only at Jaejoong. Jaejoong didn’t look at him.

“Open your trunk,” Yoochun told Yunho.

Yunho looked like he was about to protest, but then he did. Yoochun rummaged around in the junk, until he found a half empty bottle of water and a towel. He doused the towel in water and then stood in front of Jaejoong, blocking Yunho from his sight for a moment. He wiped at Jaejoong’s face. Jae’s nose had stopped bleeding, but it was sore and he winced with every swipe of the towel.

“Ah, there’s my beautiful best friend,” he said with a smile.

Jaejoong blushed and smiled, then hugged Yoochun tightly. “Thanks, Chunnie,” he whispered.

“You want me to handle this?” Yoochun whispered back.

“No. I’ll be alright.”

Yoochun pulled back and then leaned against the Audi next to Jae. I stood between the cars, and Junsu was on the other side. We all looked at Yunho.

“So,” Yunho said. “Care to explain?”

“What do I need to explain? I was confused and mortified and Yoochun was more than willing to help me figure things out.”

Yunho scoffed and turned his glare to Yoochun. “And you? How long have you been more eager to suck a cock than lick a pussy?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Twelve, thirteen years old. I don’t ever remember being attracted to women.”

“And Jae needed some help, and you were oh so willing.”

“Stop acting like you’re the one that was wronged here, you selfish bastard,” Yoochun said. “You hurt him. And I’m not talking about the bloody nose.”

Jae put a hand on his arm. “I said I’d handle it. Look, Yunho. I’ve been madly in love with you since I was fourteen, and then you let me kiss you and then you acted like it never happened.”

“So did you!” Yunho protested.

“You’re the one that ignored me for almost two months,” Jae said back, leaning forward a bit. “I tried to talk to you about it more than once and you constantly avoided me. I finally had to start talking about girls for you to even look at me again.”

“So you ran to Yoochun.”

“I didn’t start messing around with Yoochun until we were sixteen, but this has nothing to do with that. Two years had passed and damn you, Yunho, I felt gross and wrong and sometimes a well placed knife would have just ended everything, because yeah, I made out with girls and talked about girls, but the only thing I could think about was you. And now, now that I’m almost free of you and free of this town, my fucking sister had to open her damn mouth.”

“Free of me?” Yunho frowned.

Jaejoong looked away.

“Our friendship means so little, then.”

“No, it means so much, but I can’t do this anymore, Yunho. I can’t.”

“So you let me hang out with your sister. How does that make sense?”

Yoochun threw his hands in the air. “That’s what I asked him!”

“She likes you,” Jae said. “You like her. It would have been selfish of me to keep you from her.”

“Damn it, Jae, then be selfish,” Yunho said. “Don’t just roll over and take things. You should fight for what you want.”

Jae looked up at him. Yoochun’s eyes were bugging. Even I was looking at Yunho in awe. Only Junsu still appeared a bit lost.

But he was the first one to break the silence. “So, am I the only straight one here?” he asked, voice breaking a bit.

Jaejoong scoffed, and we all stared at Yunho.

“Well,” Yoochun said after a long moment. “Changmin, let me, um, show you around the Loft, since you’ve never been up here.”

He grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. He jerked his head at Junsu.

“Yeah,” Junsu said. “We’ll just be … over there. Showing Changmin around.”

Yunho mouth twitched in a smile.

We walked a few hundred feet away. Yoochun leaned up against an outcropping boulder and pulled out a cigarette.

“So Yoochun,” Junsu said, “you’ve always been gay.”

Yoochun shrugged. “I guess. Who cares anyway?”

“But you’ve … I’ve watched you fuck a girl.”

Yoochun smirked. “Living a lie, Junsu.” He held out his hand and I took it, tugging him closer so I could hold him.

“And you?” Junsu asked me.

I shrugged. “Never thought about it until Yoochun here corrupted me.”

Yoochun struggled and made a noise of protest. I hugged him and kissed his head.

“Seriously, though,” I said, “I’ve never been attracted to girls. I’ve only focused on school.”

“One of your biggest problems,” Yoochun said and turned his head to look at me.

Yoochun was leaning up to kiss me when Junsu said, “Holy fuck!”

We both looked back to Jae and Yunho. They were hugging, and Jae’s body shook like he was crying.

“He kissed him,” Junsu said. “Yunho just kissed him.”

Yoochun’s scoff turned into a startled cough when Yunho pulled away to kiss Jae again.

“Holy shit!” Yoochun yelled.

They both jumped and broke apart. Jae blushed, buried his face into Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho smiled and flipped us off. He opened the passenger door of his Mustang for Jae and then climbed into the driver’s side.

We watched, silent as they drove away.

“Oh, god, that’s hot,” Yoochun said.

Junsu rolled his eyes. “This is fucking perfect. What am I supposed to do?”

“Join our team,” Yoochun said with a feral grin. He let his eyes scan Junsu’s body, and then he licked his lips.

“Hey,” I said and yanked Yoochun away from him. “Knock it off.”

Yoochun laughed, succumbed to my arms and let me kiss him.

“Mine,” I growled, “and I don’t share well.”

“Ugh, don’t worry about it. I’m not interested in joining your team.” Junsu smiled. “Guess I can always go console HyeGyo.”

We laughed.

“Come on,” Yoochun said. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Where are we going now?” I asked.

“I don’t know. Back to school?” Junsu said.

I made a face.

“Let’s go to Yunho’s,” Yoochun said. “He’ll be occupied in his room, but we can take over his game room.”

“Does he have a piano?” I asked.

Yoochun shot a warning look at me, and then said, “Maybe.”

And then I remembered that no one knew he played. Sorry, I mouthed to him.

“Do you play?” Junsu asked me.

“A little bit,” I replied.

We climbed into Jaejoong’s car and drove back into the city. Yoochun only sped a little bit. In a very upscale part of town, Yoochun stopped at a gate and entered a code into a keypad. The gate swung open. We climbed a hill, the road turning a few times. It ended in a courtyard in front of a large house. Yoochun parked the Audi next to the mustang.

I climbed out of the car and stared up at the house.

“Yeah, Yunho’s parents are incredibly rich,” Yoochun said. “Come on.”

A doorman bowed us through the door. I followed Yoochun up three winding flights of stairs before he broke off at a landing, walked down to the end of the hall, and then up more stairs. He slowed and paused at a door, holding his finger up to his lips. He pressed his ear to the door and then smiled and motioned for us to do so, too.

After listening for a moment, I picked up the faint sounds of moaning.

Yoochun jerked his head for us to follow and we went down another hall and ended up in a huge den. Couches and arm chairs and floor pillows littered the entire place. There were three TVs, all with game consoles and DVD players. There were arcade games along one wall and a pool table on the other side of the room.

Junsu plopped on a couch and turned a TV on.

Yoochun sat on another couch and then pulled me down next to him. Almost immediately he was in my lap, lips pressed against mine.

“Oh, come on,” Junsu said. “Just because I’m okay with it doesn’t mean I need to see it.”

“Consider it a show of what you’re missing out on. Advertising and recruitment to join our team.”

“It’s going to take more than that.”

Yoochun smirked over his shoulder and then looked at me. “Do you mind if he watches, Min?”

“Oh, fuck no!” Junsu said. “That is not what I meant.”

We laughed, and resettled on the couch to watch TV. I held Yoochun close, fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

“You know,” he whispered, “there are a lot of empty rooms in this house.”

“Really?” I replied, feigning disinterest.

“Yep. Big house. Lots of rooms. Lots of beds.”

“Lots of pillows and lots of dust and—”

He poked me in the side. “Min, come on. Please.”

I dug his phone from his pants pocket. He hissed when my hand brushed against his hard cock. I looked at the display and sighed.

“I would love to, Chunnie, but I can’t. It’s already three. I have to be home in about a half hour.”

“Crap. I better take you home then. Junsu, you want a ride home?”

“Sure. What about the two lovebirds?”

Yoochun leered at him. “You want to go interrupt to say goodbye?”

“No. Let’s go.”

We left Yunho’s and climbed back into Jae’s car.

“Man, I wish Yunho would let me drive that mustang,” Yoochun said with a wistful sigh. He took Junsu home first, and then drove towards my house, stopping down the road a bit.

He sighed. “You’re in deep, deep shit.”

“I know.”

“Kiss me.”

I looked around quickly and then kissed him hard. As the kiss ended, I wrapped my hand around his tie. “God, I’m going to miss you.”

“We still have stolen moments in the bathroom.”

“I know, but I’ll miss hearing you play.”

“You’ll miss taking advantage of me while I’m distracted is what you really mean.”

“Maybe.”

I kissed him again, and then broke away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

I climbed out of the car and waited until I couldn’t see it before taking a deep breath and heading home.

It was as I expected. My father backhanded me, split my lip open. My mom stood back a ways, a frown on her face.

“Where the hell have you been?” he demanded.

“A friend needed my help.”

“That is a completely unacceptable reason to skip school, young man.”

I smirked. “To you, maybe.”

He backhanded me again, hard enough that I lost my balance and fell. My mom eep-ed softly.

I tried to stand up, but he put a shoe in the middle of my back.

“I am working very hard to secure a place for you in college and with a good job after you graduate, and this is how you repay me? With insolence and debauchery and disobedience? I will not stand for it. Do you understand me?”

I didn’t answer until the heel of the shoe dug into my back.

“Yes, sir,” I said, voice choked.

He nudged me with his foot. Well, it was less than a kick but more than a nudge. And then his footsteps retreated.

I stood up, wiped my hand against my mouth. I stared at my mother for a long moment. It hurt a bit to know that she would have just stood there and watched my father beat me if he chose to.

“Yoochun got a B on his math test,” I said, and headed up the stairs.


	8. things come to a head, no, not that kind of head

Yoochun and Junsu were at my locker the next morning. Yoochun’s eyes went wide when he saw my face.

“Holy fuck,” Junsu muttered.

I shrugged and opened my locker.

“You okay?” Yoochun whispered and touched my arm softly.

“Yeah.”

“Are you grounded even more?”

“Surprisingly, no. My mom actually said that she understood. The more she pushes me, the more I’ll defy her. I’ve been the perfect fucking son for my whole life, and honestly, it’s a rush to break the rules sometimes.”

Yoochun smiled. “Until you get used to it. Then it just becomes second nature.”

“The original punishment still stands,” I said. “Grounded for two weeks, but my mom said as long as I don’t get into anymore trouble and I don’t skip any more classes that this cut lip is punishment enough.”

“Yeah, it should be.” Yoochun hugged me tightly.

“What happened with Yunho and Jaejoong?” I asked.

They both smirked.

“We have no idea,” Junsu said. “They’re not here yet, and neither one of them is answering their phone. If I were them, I wouldn’t want to get out of bed.”

I smiled.

“Do you think you can meet me in a bathroom middle of third period?” Yoochun whispered.

With a raised eyebrow, I asked, “Don’t you have algebra third period?”

Yoochun pouted. “It’s been two days. I need you.”

This time it was my turn to smirk. “Too bad. See you at lunch.” I ducked into my first class.

At lunch, I met him outside my classroom and with no qualms followed him to the lunch room. I hadn’t actually eaten in the cafeteria for years. It was noisy and crowded and the different smells assailed my nose and I longed for the peace of the library. Yoochun led the way to a table occupied only by Junsu. The other tables around it were packed with students.

“I take it this is the table reserved for loyalty,” I asked as I sat down.

“And their concubines,” Yoochun said with a smile. “Perks of being popular.”

Junsu was scarfing down his noodles like they were going to disappear on him. He paused long enough to say, “Just wait ten seconds, Min.”

Before I could ask for what, a girl appeared at Yoochun’s shoulder.

“Yoochun oppa?” she whispered.

Yoochun smiled at her. “Hello, Miyoung.”

She blushed madly and handed him a container. “I made this for you.”

Yoochun took it. “Thank you, Miyoung.”

Another girl brought another container, and then another after that.

I shook my head in disbelief as Yoochun opened them and grinned. “Black bean noodles,” he whispered. “I love these.”

Junsu laughed. “He has to say stuff like that quietly or he’ll get nothing but black bean noodles for a month.”

I ate my paltry rice and meat, and then eyed some of Yoochun’s food. He smiled and pushed a container toward me. “Eat up. I can never finish them myself, and without Jae and Yunho here, there’s way too much for me.”

“Ah, the cast offs,” I said, but ate them anyway.

As soon as Yoochun was done eating, a couple of girls from his entourage appeared and sat across from us.

“Hey, Yoochun oppa, Junsu oppa,” one said, ignoring me, but the other one met my eyes and said hello to me and then blushed.

“Changmin, that’s Yuri.”

I said my greetings.

“Where’s Yunho oppa?” the other demanded of Yoochun.

Yoochun ignored her.

Yuri smiled and shoved her friend and then asked me, “Do you know where Yunho oppa is, Changmin oppa?”

“Sorry, Yuri-shi, but we have no idea where Yunho or Jaejoong are.”

“Yunho oppa promised to walk me to classes today,” the other said with a pout.

“Maybe that’s why he didn’t come then, Sohee,” Yuri said.

Yoochun burst out laughing, and Sohee glared at her friend. Yuri ignored her and continued to look at me. “Why were they fighting yesterday, Changmin oppa?” she asked.

I shrugged. “Just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh, but they’re okay now?”

“We assume so,” Junsu said. “Either that or they killed each other and that’s why they’re not here.”

The girls giggled.

Yoochun stood up. “Hey, Min, let’s go take a walk. Junsu, I’m sure you can take care of this?” he said, gesturing at the two girls.

Junsu grinned. “With pleasure, Chunnie.”

We stood up and left the cafeteria to wonder the halls. We went outside and Yoochun walked to the parking lot and lit a cigarette.

“You shouldn’t smoke,” I said.

He smiled around an exhale of smoke. “You shouldn’t masturbate.”

I laughed.

We lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. The wind was blowing. I rubbed my arms for warmth.

Our peaceful silence was broken when something heavy landed on Yoochun.

“Chunnie!”

And then Jae started tickling him. Yoochun laughed and begged him to stop and then turned to me to plead for help. I shook my head and watched, until Yoochun took his lit cigarette and touched Jae’s arm with it.

Jae yelped and jumped back, rubbing his arm. “You fucker. That hurt.”

“Serves you right,” Yoochun said, sitting up. “Where’s your other half?”

Jae blushed and bit his lip. “Home. He said he didn’t feel like getting out of bed.”

“And?” Yoochun asked.

“And what?”

“How was it?”

Jae sighed and flopped on the grass. “Is amazing a good enough description?”

“No.”

“He’s better than you,” Jae said and then moved away when Yoochun went to smack him. He laughed. “I’m kidding. Gosh. Of course, it was odd and awkward and he was nervous and oh my god, Micky, he’s absolutely, fabulously perfect.”

“Details.”

“No,” Jae said with a pout. “I promised him I wouldn’t.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Oh, I get it. Now that you have what you want, he’s more important than I am.”

“Don’t say that, Yoochun, I just promised him. Trust me, he’s embarrassed by it.”

“Why? He’s hung like a horse.”

“Oh, believe me. I know.” Jae moaned and then laughed a bit. “You can tease him the next time you see him, but I won’t betray his confidence.”

“What did he say anyway? Or can you not tell us that either?”

Jae lay on his back and stared at the sky. “Just that even with all the girls, he never could stop thinking about me. Kinda the same as me, just gave up on it.”

The bell rang.

Yoochun tossed his cigarette away. “Are you coming to class?”

“Do I look dressed to come to class?” He wore jeans and a t-shirt.

“No, and that’s Yunho’s shirt.”

Jae brought it to his nose and sniffed. “Yeah, it is.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Sappy Jaejoong.”

“Better than Moody Jaejooong.”

“You’ll always be moody,” Yoochun said and gave him a hug.

“See you guys later,” Jae said and headed to his car and we headed back to school.

“I hate lunch,” Yoochun said.

“Why?”

“It just makes the rest of the day so long.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I walk you home later? Is that allowed?”

I shrugged. “I guess so. My mom never said you couldn’t.”

“Kay.”

\---

A week went by. Yoochun met me every morning on my way to school, and then he walked me home.

We stole moments in the bathrooms, in the library, behind a tree between home and school. Heated kisses, groping hands, sliding bodies. Longer moments were full of brisk hand jobs and even brisker blow jobs.

But we talked. Yoochun was still pretty withdrawn, preferring to talk of nonsensical things like our favorite movies and books and video games. He talked about America, and the differences between there and Korea. But he always steered the questions away from his family.

And I liked him. A lot. Every day, I realized I smiled wider whenever I saw him.

The second week was worse. Both of us were horny, frustrated and irritable. We constantly snapped at each other and the others. And on more than one occasion I found myself wanting to slap the smug look of satisfaction off Yunho and Jaejoong’s faces.

I ate lunch with them every day, laughing, being teased and teasing back. By the middle of the second week, girls were bringing me food, too. And presents. I was utterly shocked when Yuri brought me a homemade scarf with my name on it.

She blushed crimson when (after getting a helpful nudge in the ribs from Yoochun to get me to close my mouth) I stammered my thanks and immediately wrapped it around my neck.

“She likes you,” Yunho had said with a smile.

“Too bad for her,” Yoochun snapped back and slid a bit closer to me.

“I don’t know,” I said, making it look like I was thinking about it. “I should find out what both teams are like, shouldn’t I? Decide which one I—”

I never finished my sentence as Yoochun growled and grabbed my crotch under the table.

The other guys laughed when I yelped.

The day after my punishment ended, Yoochun wasn’t in school. None of the others knew where he was. I sent him text after text. My mood worsened as the day dragged on, and then after school, at my locker, just as I was about to go home, my phone vibrated.

< ur late for ur piano lessons >

I smiled and headed toward the music room.

“Changmin!”

I turned around. Jae, Junsu and Yunho walked toward me.

“Are you coming to the café with us?” Jae asked.

“No, not today.”

“First day of freedom though.”

I smirked. “Yeah, let’s just say I already have plans.”

“But Yoochun isn’t here,” Junsu said.

“Oh, I know. I’ll see you guys later.”

I left them to look at each other in confusion. Yunho muttered something about ‘crazy smart bastard’ and then I turned a corner. It took all my self control not to run to the music room. The room was dark, but soft notes floated on the air. I stood at the door and listened for a few moments. When I finally opened the door, Yoochun had moved from playing single notes to a lofty composition.

I shut the door and as an afterthought pushed a chair under the doorknob.

“That’s against the fire code,” Yoochun said.

“Are you planning on starting a fire?”

“Depends on how hot you make me.”

I groaned. “That was really lame.”

Yoochun laughed.

I sat on the bench behind him.

“I finished that song. Do you want to hear it?”

“Um, of course!”

“Now, before I play it, I want you to know that I wrote it for Jaejoong.”

“Okay,” I said carefully, trying to remember the half finished lyrics I had read a few weeks ago.

“If you remember, I said I had been working on it for two months, right, so before all of this with you, so you can’t get jealous.”

“I’m not. He’s your best friend.”

“I hope you feel the same way after you hear it.”

Yoochun started playing. After a subdued intro, he started singing. His voice was good, deeper than mine, rough and scratchy, but perfectly in tune.

_What would you see if you tried to find  
who you are inside?  
What would I see if you let me in  
to chase away the pain?_

_What do you want your life to be  
when you go away?  
Where will we be if I let you go  
when I need you to stay?_

_I hear the tears  
and pleas you keep behind the perfect smile  
I feel the aches  
and pains you keep behind the head held high  
I cry, too, seeing you like this  
I hurt, too, watching you like this_

_When will you look and see yourself  
the way that I see you?  
When will you know and understand  
I’m nothing without you?_

_I hear the tears  
and pleas you keep behind the perfect smile  
I feel the aches  
And pains you keep behind the head held high  
I cry, too, seeing you like this  
I hurt, too, watching you like this_

_When can I tell you that you are  
everything I need?  
When will you tell me how to be  
everything you need?_

_Someday you’ll heal  
Someday you’ll shine  
Someday you’ll feel complete_

_I hear the tears  
And pleas you keep buried deep inside  
I feel the aches  
And pains you keep just beyond the pride_

_Why won’t you let me in?  
I hear the tears  
I feel the aches  
I cry, too, seeing you like this  
I hurt, too, watching you like this  
Why won’t you let me in?_

__

__  
I waited until the very last echoes faded.

“That is really good,” I said. “You’re absolutely amazing.”

“Thanks. So you’re not mad?”

“No. It was really nice.”

Yoochun turned and looked at me. “You’re crazy. It’s practically a love song for another man, you realize.”

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, thank you. I got that. But Jaejoong is your best friend. I think you should play it for him.”

“What? No way.”

“Why not?”

Yoochun held his hands above the keys, but didn’t touch them.

“He’s your best friend, and—”

“I know, okay.” Yoochun slammed the cover shut and stood up. He stalked over to the windows.

“Why do you hide it?” I whispered.

“We’re more alike than you think, Shim Changmin-shi,” he said finally. “We both have mother’s who love us, but won’t stand up to our fathers. We both have fathers who view us as dirt upon their shoes no matter how we strive to be to impress them.”

He turned and looked at me for a long moment. “I came back to Korea because my father caught me with another boy and almost beat me to death. I was in the hospital for two weeks. He utterly destroyed the other boy’s life. He was older than me by a couple years, so obviously, it was his fault for corrupting me. My father shut down his parents’ grocery store and got him and his older sister kicked out of school.”

I took a sharp breath.

“My mother sent me back here, covering the whole incident as me not grasping the language and not doing well in school and a bunch of other bullshit. They pay my tuition and they pay my grandparents and aunt and uncle to look after me. The only thing I was good at in America was playing the piano, and it was the only thing my father took away from me. I’m not allowed to play at home. I can’t even lift the cover of the piano at home. I do, of course, when I’m alone, but this is the only place where I can be me.”

I stared at him until he turned back to the window. I made an instinctual decision and stood up and covered the distance between us.

“Jae is part of you, even I can see that,” I said, holding him close.

“Maybe.”

“He is. If he wasn’t, you wouldn’t have written that song for him. And it makes me feel bad, because I’ve known you for less than a month and yet, I get to hear this, and he’s known you your whole life, and he doesn’t.”

“I’ve thought about telling him, telling them all, but—” Yoochun sighed. “I figure it’ll just be easier when I’m out of school, at the university or something.”

“It’s a really good song.”

“Thanks.”

After a moment of silence, I took a deep breath. Now or never, no matter how pissed at me he was going to get.

“This is odd,” I said.

“What?”

“This is the first time we’ve been alone for two weeks and we’re both still fully clothed.”

Yoochun laughed. “Are you saying we should fix that?”

“No.”

Before he could voice his confusion, I spun him around, pinned his body to mine with one arm and dug his cell phone out of his pocket.

“Min, what are you doing?”

“Oh, nothing,” I said, and managed to navigate and hit the send button on his phone.

Then he started struggling. “Changmin, don’t. Don’t you dare!”

Jae said hello in my ear.

“Hey, Jae. It’s Changmin. Are you busy?”

“Changmin! Don’t! This isn’t fair!”

“What’s going on?” Jae demanded.

“I have to go,” I said, struggling to hold Yoochun’s squirming body. “Just come to the music room at school. And come alone, please.”

The phone clattered to the floor, and Yoochun went limp against me.

“Damn you,” he said. “It’s not any of your business, you fucker.”

“Sure, it is. You want to tell him, don’t you? I think you’re scared.”

Yoochun pushed away from me, and I let him go.

I went back to the piano and played the upper notes of the melody. Or at least I tried. I butchered them royally. On one bad note, I saw Yoochun wince, so I hit more bad notes until he glared over his shoulder at me.

“Stop. You’re murdering it.”

“I know. Come play.”

“Fuck you,” he said and turned away.

“Yoochun, if you didn’t want to tell him, you’d already be gone and half way home by now.”

He grunted, but he didn’t leave. I continued to play simple notes.

There was a knock on the door about fifteen minutes later. “Changmin!” Jae shouted. “I swear if you’ve hurt Yoochun I’m going to kill you.”

I laughed and stood up. “Hang on,” I replied and moved the chair and opened the door.

Jae rushed in, saw Yoochun standing safely and took a deep breath. “What the fuck is going on?”

I looked at Yoochun. The accusation in his eyes was overshadowed by hurt and confusion, and then he swallowed.

“I need a cigarette.” He stalked past us. I grabbed his arm, but he wrenched it free.

“Lover’s quarrel?” Jae asked with a carefully uplifted eyebrow.

“Your fault,” I said.

“What? Why?”

“Come here,” I said and led him to the piano where Yoochun’s music sheets were still laid out. I gathered them up and handed them to him. I tapped the first one. In the top corner, written in Yoochun’s neat handwriting, were the English words, “Jaejoong’s Song.”

Jae’s eyes went wide. “What is this?”

“He wrote you a song.”

“He wrote—” His eyes scanned the lyrics and then he flipped to the next page, and the next. “He wrote this?” and then again louder, “He wrote this!”

“Yeah.”

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

“You should hear him play it,” I said. “It’s amazing.”

“Play?”

“Yeah, the piano. He’s practically a master pianist.”

Jae gaped at me, mouth open, and tears fell. “He plays the piano?” he whispered.

I nodded. His hands clutched the music sheets, wrinkling them and then suddenly his knees gave out. I caught him and lowered him to the piano bench. He read the lyrics again, and again.

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“It’s his, I guess,” I replied. “His escape. His coping mechanism.”

“Why did you call me?”

“Because you deserve to know.”

“He obviously didn’t want me to know.”

I smiled at him. “Yeah, he did. He just didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Hey, Jae. I can play the piano. How fucking hard is that?”

“Hey, Yunho, I love you. How fucking hard is that?” Yoochun demanded from the door.

“This is different,” Jae said, waving the sheets at him.

Yoochun came right to the piano. He put his palms together and then spread them apart, showing that he wanted us to move. We slid apart and Yoochun sat between us.

He played the song again, without singing, just the music. Jae never took his eyes off Yoochun’s face.

And then the song ended.

Yoochun took a breath, and I realized he was crying. He again held his hands just above the keys. Jae put his head on Yoochun’s shoulder.

Yoochun played it again, and this time sang. More emotion, and more pain and need sounded through his voice as he sang through his tears. Jae wrapped his arms around his middle and held him.

When he was finished, he looked at me, and then down at Jae.

I shrugged and then nodded. I didn’t mind.

Yoochun hugged Jae tightly to him.

“Don’t you think for one second that just because you wrote me an amazing song that you’re off the hook for keeping this from me,” Jae said, voice muffled against Yoochun’s shoulder. “You’re in so much trouble and as soon as I can—damn it, Micky, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just—”

“No,” Jae said and pushed up from him. “You’re sitting here, in this song, accusing me of keeping you away when you’re doing the exact same thing to me.”

“I know.”

“And god damn it, Micky, you’re good. You’re really, really good.”

Yoochun looked away.

“Tell him, Min.”

“I have. Many times.”

Jaejoong smacked Yoochun’s shoulder. “Sing it again.”

Yoochun smiled, but did as he was told, and then Jae demanded that he play something else, and then something after that, and then after that.

My phone suddenly started beeping.

“What the hell?” Jae said, as Yoochun stopped playing.

“That just means I have to go home,” I said and stood up.

Jae frowned at Yoochun. “You’re not leaving, too, are you?”

Yoochun looked up at me.

I smiled and shook my head. “Stay. I know my way home.”

Jae clapped and squealed and said, “Okay, keep playing.”

Yoochun laughed. “Hang on, hang on.”

He stood up and hugged me tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered and then captured my mouth in a deep kiss that left me breathless and light headed when he pulled away.

“Call me later,” I said with a loopy smile.

“I will."


	9. things come to a head, yes, that kind of head

Back pressed against a tree, mouth invaded by Yoochun’s tongue? Nope, not a bad way to start the day at all.  
  
I hissed when Yoochun’s hand cupped my hard on through my pants.  
  
“Yesterday pissed me off,” he muttered, lips not leaving mine. “And today, after school, I’m going to have you whether you like it or not.”  
  
I smiled. “Oh really?” I didn’t care that my voice was breathless.  
  
“Yep. I’ll have you naked and I’ll touch you and kiss you and do whatever the fuck I want to do with you.”  
  
Yoochun suddenly broke away, leaving me gasping against the tree. I took a few calming breaths, straightened my clothes and then hurried to catch up with him.  
  
“Tell me the truth,” I said. “You want me to bend you over the piano, huh?”  
  
Yoochun stopped walking. I kept going, but turned around to look at him. His mouth was open.  
  
“Have you told Yunho and Junsu about playing?” I asked him.  
  
He blinked and then shook his head. “No. I would appreciate it if you didn’t.”  
  
“I won’t. Hurry, we’re going to be late for school.”  
  
We made it to school with only minutes to spare. Jae leaned against my locker, but as soon as he saw Yoochun, he smiled and hugged him.  
  
“Hello, my darling, lying, scheming, piano playing-hiding best friend,” Jae whispered.  
  
Yoochun scoffed. “You may want to shorten that nickname.”  
  
Jae nodded, “Yeah, it is too long to scream at the moment of coming, isn’t it?”  
  
“Hey now,” I said and they both laughed.  
  
“You didn’t tell anyone?” Yoochun said.  
  
Jae rolled his eyes. “Of course I didn’t.”  
  
“Not even Yunho.”  
  
“Not even Yunho.”  
  
“What about me?” Yunho said, and laid a hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder.  
  
Jae and Yoochun looked away but neither answered.  
  
“Secrets,” Yunho said.  
  
“Best friend secrets,” Jaejoong replied, throwing him a smile.  
  
“Min,” Yunho said. “What are they talking about?”  
  
I scoffed. “How the hell am I supposed to know? They’re like girls. They speak their own language.”  
  
Yunho laughed, and Yoochun and Jaejoong both smacked me, one on each shoulder.  
  
But it did what it was supposed to do and Yunho put an arm around Jaejoong and led him away.  
  
The bell rang as we headed to class.  
  
“You’re a bad influence, Park Yoochun,” I said as we neared my classroom. “I never used to be late to class.”  
  
“You never had a cock down your throat either,” he said and laughed. He ducked away from the smack I leveled at his shoulder.  
  
\---  
  
“So,” Jaejoong said with a smile at Yoochun.  
  
“No.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Micky,” Jae whined.  
  
He looked at me, then looked at Jae and said very slowly, “No.”  
  
Jae pouted and muttered something that sounded like, “Fucking horny bastard.”  
  
“What are you two talking about?” Yunho demanded.  
  
“Nothing,” Jae said. “Let’s go.”  
  
Jae grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.  
  
Junsu sighed and looked at us. “I take it you two have plans?”  
  
“Fuck yes,” Yoochun said.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“You need to get laid.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Junsu said, and then put a smile on his face and called out the name of a girl down the hall.  
  
I met Yoochun’s eyes.  
  
“Cigarette? Meet you in ten minutes?”  
  
I nodded, and we went in separate directions. I went into a bathroom and stared at my reflection for a moment. My chest was tight, my breath a bit short. Anticipation, nerves, a sense of FINALLY that I couldn’t explain in words.  
I straightened my clothes and my hair and then smirked at my reflection. Yoochun’s hands would be in my hair and the clothes in a pile on the floor, so there really was no point.  
  
Now more eager than ever, I left the bathroom and floated toward the music room. Notes welcomed me in the hall and I stopped at the doorway.  
  
Professor Kim Jungsoon was standing next to the piano as Yoochun played the song he’d written for Jae. He looked up, smiled and beckoned me into the room, but he didn’t say anything until Yoochun was through.  
  
“Fabulous, Yoochun, as always,” Professor Kim said.  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
He looked at me and then at Yoochun and then nodded. “You are going to play at our next choir concert.”  
  
“What?” Yoochun said. “No way.”  
  
Professor Kim shook his head. “Look, young man, I can only write so many letters and give you so many recommendations. Three deans from different music programs around the country are dying to watch and hear you perform. There’s nothing else I can do to get you into college. They will be at the show in two weeks and you’ll play. If you want someone to sing with you, Shim Changmin is our best singer. You’ll have your own segment. Four songs. Two concert solos, two you’ve composed yourself. I may change it to five depending on the program. I’ll keep you informed.”  
  
I didn’t look away from Yoochun as Professor Kim talked. His face was blank, open in shock, eyes unseeing and tongue licking lips.  
  
“But Professor—” he finally said.  
  
“Yoochun, you are an amazing musician, but music is not meant to be hidden away. And you cannot, cannot be a true musician until you’ve played in front of people. That’s the point of music. To give it to others to enjoy. Changmin, would you be willing to sing for him?”  
  
“Yes, sir,” I replied eagerly.  
  
He nodded. “Okay, did you have a question?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Did you have a question to ask me? Since you’re here, I figured you needed me for something.”  
  
I looked away and blushed. “Oh, no, I was just walking by the room and heard music.”  
  
Professor Kim smiled and slapped Yoochun on the shoulder. “See? Now someone else knows. I’ll leave you two alone to discuss details about what you want to sing.”  
  
Yoochun stood quickly and we both bowed. Yoochun sat back on the bench and put his face in his hands. I sat by him and settled a hand on his knee.  
  
“I can’t do this,” Yoochun said.  
  
“You have, too. Professor Kim is right. Music schools aren’t going to accept you until they’ve heard you.”  
  
“You don’t understand. If I play and my family finds out, they’ll cut me off. I can’t do this.”  
  
I moved my hand and put an arm around his shoulders. He leaned into me and then scoffed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“My family is going to kill me.”  
  
“I think you need to tell your friends.”  
  
“My friends,” he said, and looked at me. “You mean our friends.”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Fine. Our friends. But you need to tell them. It will give you someone to perform for anyway. I can’t believe you’ve never been on stage before.”  
  
His eyebrows rose. “Did I say that? Didn’t I tell you I played in America? I was in every single show my school performed and had my own recitals.”  
  
“Oh.” I frowned.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I think we need to spend less time groping each other and more time getting to know each other.”  
  
“I don’t think we spend enough time groping each other.”  
  
I laughed. “Of course you don’t.”  
  
“But right now, please distract me, kiss me, do whatever you want.”  
  
Given that kind of permission, I would have been stupid to continue talking. And I’m not valedictorian for nothing.  
  
I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him up for a deep kiss. He whimpered, but then his mouth curled in a smile when my hand found his tie.  
  
“Unbutton your shirt,” I said against his lips.  
  
He quickly obeyed, but when he moved to take it off, I stopped his hands. I pulled on the tie again, and he followed the lead until he was kneeling between my legs. I let go of the tie only long enough to reach down and unbuckle his pants.  
  
“Stay,” I said, putting his hands on either side of me on the bench.  
  
He licked his lips, eyes following my fingers as I unbuttoned my own shirt and slid it off my shoulders. I leaned back on my hands and smiled at him.  
  
“Think you can undo my pants with your mouth?”  
  
His eyes flew to mine and then he nodded.  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
“Oh, fuck,” he barely breathed, and then leaned forward. His mouth closed around the button, but not before there was a tiny lick on my skin just above my pant line. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back. My pants moved, jerked and then a lot sooner than I thought, the button came undone.  
  
I looked down at him. “That is not the first time you’ve done that.”  
  
He shrugged and licked the length of the zipper.  
  
“Fucking tease,” I growled.  
  
He lowered the zipper with his teeth, and job done, lifted his head up a bit. I kicked my shoes off and shifted enough to slide my clothes off. I shivered when the cold piano bench met my ass. He chuckled, and I shot him a look.  
  
I stroked my own cock, his hungry eyes following the movements. When he licked his lips, I said, “Suck me.”  
  
With no teasing, he opened his mouth and swallowed me. I threw my head back and gasped. I leaned back on one hand, and ran the other through his hair, down the side of his face and neck. I grabbed the tie again, threading the fabric through my fingers. He shivered.  
  
“I love you like this,” I whispered. “On your knees, my cock in your throat, waiting for me to drag you around and play with you how you want me to. And I know you want me to. You want me to slide my hands down your pants and kiss your body.”  
  
He moaned low in his throat, and the subsequent vibrations up my cock made me shiver. I tugged on the tie. He whimpered, but released my cock and looked up at me. I moved one of his hands, and slid off the bench. I put his hand back and said, “Stay,” again and then walked across the room, fully aware of his eyes on me.  
  
The door was still open.  
  
“Oops,” he said. “Probably should close that.”  
  
I did and shoved a chair under the doorknob again. When I turned back around, I smiled at the aching look in his eyes.  
  
“Shut your eyes,” I said.  
  
He whimpered, but did as he was told.  
  
“Gorgeous,” I said and then walked toward him, careful, light steps. I stood behind him, reaching until I grabbed the tie again. “Head back,” I said, and he tipped his head back and into my body. His tongue ran up my skin before I tugged on the tie and he stopped. I leaned forward and kissed him upside down.  
  
“Take your clothes off. Lay on the bench.”  
  
He kicked his shoes off. His hands moved to his pants, sliding them over his erection and to his knees. He choked a bit when he pulled them off as I gave him no slack from the tie. The white shirt slid over his shoulders and then he crawled up on the bench, head at one end, feet on the floor. I let go of his tie. I spun the bench and then kneeled between his knees. I licked up his cock once. He cried out, gasping, and then whispered, “There’s lube in the front pocket of my backpack.”  
  
I laughed. “I didn’t know lube was a required school supply.”  
  
He smiled, breath still gasping. “Only for extracurricular activities.”  
  
“And music counts as that, I guess.”  
  
“Oh, baby, yes, it does. And now we can make sweet music together.”  
  
I groaned. “Did you just say that?”  
  
“Yes,” he said with a chuckle.  
  
“God. Never mind. I’m going home.”  
  
He laughed again, but stopped when I actually reached for my clothes.  
  
“Minnie,” he whined.  
  
“Sorry, but you’re too cheesy for my tastes.”  
  
“Ah, so you’re going to leave me here to jerk off by myself?”  
  
I turned around. Yoochun was stroking his cock, slow, a twist of his fingers at the top. After one swipe, the tip glimmered in the dim light. I licked my lips, and then with a raise of eyebrows asked, “Who said you could touch yourself?”  
  
His fleeting smirk was covered quickly and he stopped, putting his hand back on the bench.  
  
I grabbed his bag, found the vial of lube and stalked back to him. I stared at him, chest rising and falling, cock twitching under my gaze, and I thought about sliding into him, his legs around me, his head back, moans and scream, and dear god, I wanted him so badly. A quick look around and I spun the bench again, pulling it forward a bit. I shut the cover on the piano keys.  
  
I ran my hands down his thigh, tickling the inner skin before continuing to his knees and down to his ankle. I lifted his foot and set it up on the piano cover. I slid fingers back down the inside of his legs, fingertips teasing his balls, and then up over the other hip, knee and ankle. I placed his other foot on the piano.  
  
Legs spread, cock hard, thigh muscles already shaking.  
  
I licked my lips again, eyes trailing over every curve of muscle. I tickled between his ball and his thigh.  
  
“Please, Changmin,” he whispered.  
  
“Sh,” I commanded and kept teasing, finger reaching lower. Yes, it teased him, but it was also preparing myself for what I was about to do.  
  
Touching. Yoochun. There.  
  
Of course, I knew what to do, about preparing him and making sure it didn’t hurt. I am a student by nature and spent enough hours researching it, but actually doing it was freaking me out a bit.  
  
And then I touched him, still lightly and not a lot. A caress of fingers along his crack.  
  
His body arched and he bit his lip, not quite muffling the cry.  
  
And that was enough for whatever hesitation I may have had to disappear. I applied more pressure and he squirmed.  
  
I chuckled and then leaned over him, hands on the bench next to his face. Our cocks brushed together. I kissed away our moans and then tortured his neck and collar bone. I traced his skin with the tie as I made my way down his chest to bite at his stomach. By the time I was kneeling with his cock in my mouth, his legs were really shaking and he was mewling, knuckles white as he clutched the edge of the bench. I knew better than to believe I was going to last more than ten minutes fucking him, so I sucked on him, twirled my tongue on the head of his cock and brought him as close to the edge of coming as I could. He cried out in disappointment when I pulled away.  
  
“Not yet,” I whispered and twisted the cap of the lube off.  
  
Yoochun whimpered.  
  
I met his eyes and then slowly let my lips form a slightly evil smirk. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Another whimper, but he did as he was told.  
  
I covered my fingers with lube, contemplating again that I was about to stick them into Yoochun’s ass.  
  
He jerked when I slid my finger up his crack. He moaned when I pressed lightly against his hole.  
  
“Please, Changmin, please.”  
  
I swirled around his entrance for a few more moments. And then pushed.  
  
He threw his head back, and he thrusted up, with a cry.  
  
“Sh,” I said again, “or you don’t get anymore.”  
  
I pushed the finger in further. He whimpered but it was quiet. His hole clenched around my finger as I withdrew and pushed back in. After a couple minutes, I added another finger. Yoochun’s skin shone with sweat. His eyes stayed shut tight. Head thrashing back and forth. His hole loosened, tightened, loosened again, and god, I almost came just by fingerfucking him. Of course, I wouldn’t, but man, I added another finger and he practically screamed in utter pleasure.  
  
“That’s enough, Min, please, that’s enough, just please, fuck, fuck me”  
  
“Sh,” I said and continued the torture. I leaned down and licked his cock again. He keened, pushing up into my face and dislodging my fingers.  
  
Okay. Enough. I lubed up my cock and then grabbed his hips and slid his ass to the very edge of the piano bench. I took a nervous breath, hand shaking as I lined up with his hole. It clenched around me, and my eyes rolled back and I pushed.  
  
“Oh, my, Changmin, fuck,” Yoochun muttered, trying to use his legs to meet me. I moved slowly, deep breaths to keep from coming in two seconds. He squirmed underneath me, moaning until I was completely pressed against his body. He moved his legs from the piano and wrapped them around my body.  
  
“Move, please, Changmin, move.”  
  
I moved, eyes crossing when his hole clenched around me and then gasping as I pushed back in. The piano bench scraped across the floor. I pulled up, adjusted the angle, Yoochun bent almost double. Another thrust and another, and then Yoochun’s hand slid along my hip, fingers grasping his own cock and stroking. His whole body tensed and tightened around me, head thrown back, moans echoing through the music room. I had no sense of anything but my dick being stroked, abused and grasped in his body. His moans faded to buzzing in my ears, his body blurred, and my brain completely shut off as I came hard, letting loose a scream of my own. I was vaguely aware of his hand still moving, still groaning, but it was all I could do to stay up, knees weak, one hand on the edge of the bench, keeping me off his body. And then I felt his body shake and with a staggered moan, he came between our bodies.  
  
I let myself fall on top of him. I slipped out of his body, and barely registered the pain that came from landing on my back as we rolled off the bench. He lay on top of me, face against my neck, gasping breaths cooling my skin.  
  
“Wow,” he finally said.  
  
I scoffed. “Not much to wow about.”  
  
Yoochun propped up on an elbow. “Ouch, man.”  
  
I smiled. “Not you. You’re wow-able.” I made a face and he laughed, and I continued, “I was talking about me.”  
  
“And yet, I wow-ed, hmm. Trust me, Changmin, that was wow-able.”  
  
“Next time it will be wow-able.”  
  
“Next time it’s going to be on a bed. Fuck.” He pressed a hand to the middle of his back.  
  
I gathered him close and rubbed firm hands into his lower back. “I’m so mean, making you lay there on that hard bench while I pleasured your body.”  
  
His laughter vibrated down my body.  
  
I craned my neck to see the clock. My phone was going to go off in about ten minutes.  
  
He lifted up, hands on the floor by my face and then kissed me, slow, lazy, tongue teasing my lips. Almost of its own accord, my hand found his tie. He smiled. The kiss lasted until my phone shrilled and then he pulled away and made a face.  
  
“Call your mom, and then come with me.”  
  
“Where to?”  
  
“Yunho’s. I figure if I have to let them know, I might as well get it over with.”  
  
I nodded. “Alright. You’re going to have to get off me.”  
  
He pouted. “Don’t wanna.”  
  
I rolled us over, kissed him deeply and then pulled away and went to find my clothes. We dressed quietly, and then as soon as I finished buttoning up my shirt, his arms wrapped around me and I kissed his head.  
  
My phone reminded me of its presence again. I took it from my pocket and called my mom.  
  
“Hello, darling.”  
  
“Hey, Mom. Is it okay is I’m home later?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I’ve been invited to dinner at this kid Yunho’s house.”  
  
“Yunho?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s one of Yoochun’s—”  
  
Yoochun elbowed me.  
  
“—one of our friends,” I said.  
  
“What’s his family name?”  
  
“Jung.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Mom?”  
  
“Jung Yunho. As in the first son of the Jung’s?”  
  
“I guess, he’s just Yunho, Mom.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s okay. Be home by, oh ten or so. Call if you want to stay later.”  
  
“Okay,” I said slowly.  
  
“Have fun, honey.”  
  
“Thanks, Mom.”  
  
I disconnected and looked at my phone in muted shock. “Um, are Yunho’s parents famous or something?”  
  
Yoochun scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Get your head out of your books. Yunho’s dad is a really important lawyer for the government.”  
  
“Oh, that explains it.”  
  
“Good to go?”  
  
“Yes. My mom pretty much gave me permission to stay out all night if I wanted to. I just have to call her.”  
  
“Sweet. We can sleep over at Yunho’s then.”  
  
“Make use of some of those bedrooms?” I asked with a smile.  
  
“As many as possible.”  
  
He gave me another long kiss. We gathered our things, he flipped off the lights, and we headed to the door.  
  
“Fuck,” he muttered and turned back around.  
  
He waved away my question and jogged back to the music room. He disappeared and reappeared quickly. As he came down the hall toward me, he held up the bottle of lube. “Can’t do my homework without this,” he said.


	10. can you please tell me why I haven’t spent my entire high school experience doing this?

Yoochun called Junsu to come and pick us up.

Yoochun smoked a cigarette and I lay on the grass staring at nothing while we waited. Yoochun dropped next to me, put a hand on my stomach and said, “Are you okay?”

I smiled over at him, eyes half closed. “Fabulous, why?”

“Just making sure you’re not freaking out or anything.”

“And by ‘or anything’ you mean, deciding that this wasn’t a good idea, that I am straight and I never want to see you again?”

“Maybe.”

I laughed and squeezed his hand. “Have no worry. The only thing I plan on doing in regards to you is finding enough time to be alone to do that again and again.”

He smiled, leaned to kiss me and remembered where we were and pulled back with a shrug.

Junsu honked from the parking lot. Yoochun stood up and pulled me to my feet and we walked, hand-in-hand to the car. I climbed in the back seat, and Yoochun took the passenger seat.

Junsu wrinkled his nose. “You two need to take a shower. You smell like spunk.”

Yoochun smirked. “How ‘bout it, Changmin? Wanna take a shower with me?”

“Fuck yes,” I said.

Junsu rolled his eyes and threw the car into gear.

“So how is your afternoon going?” Yoochun asked him.

Junsu shrugged. “Good, I guess. Now that you three are pretty much ignoring all the girls, I’m getting more attention.”

Yoochun laughed. “Nice. Who was it today?”

Junsu smirked. “Sohee.”

“Ah, of course. She likes you the most anyway.”

“Don’t patronize me, jack ass. She’s totally in love with Jaejoong. And now Yuri, who I might have had a chance with, is in love with Changmin.”

I shook my head. “Whatever.”

Junsu pulled up to Yunho’s house, parking his green Lexus next to Jae’s Audi.

“I hope these two have their clothes on,” Junsu muttered.

“I don’t,” Yoochun said with a grin at me.

I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re not thinking about it.”

And I thought about it, met Yoochun’s eyes and smirked. “Foursome?” I asked.

Yoochun’s eyes shone with complete interest. “Maybe.”

Junsu said, “I thought you didn’t share.”

I laughed.

As soon as we were in the house, Yoochun grabbed my hand. We walked through the hallways and up the stairs to the same hallway. Yoochun listened at the door, grinned manically and knocked anyway.

“Um, what?” Yunho’s voice demanded. It was deep, scratchy.

Yoochun fought back a laugh and said, “We’re here to arrest you. Or at least handcuff you to the bed and put our nightsticks places.”

“Fuck you, Yoochun. Give me a half hour.”

“An hour,” Jae said and broke into laughter.

“This is more fucking important than fucking so make it fifteen minutes,” Yoochun said and we headed to the game room we had been in the other week.

“Seriously, you two need to go shower,” Junsu said with another scrunch of his nose.

“I think we should,” Yoochun said, but when he grabbed my arm, Junsu pulled him away.

“Separately,” he said, “or we won’t see you for an hour and as you said, whatever you need to tell us is more important than fucking.”

I smiled. “He’s right.”

“I know. Come on, I’ll show you to a bathroom.”

“I’ll show him to a bathroom,” Junsu corrected and pushed Yoochun in the opposite direction. “You go that way.”

We both laughed.

Junsu led me down the hall a short distance to a small bathroom with a shower stall.

“Here. I’ll go raid Yunho’s dressing room and find you something else to wear if you want.”

“Thanks, Junsu.”

I showered and half way through Junsu brought in a stack of clothes. I pulled on clean boxers (still in their packaging) and a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. I folded my school clothes and then headed back into the game room.

“Holy fuck,” Yoochun said as soon as I walked through the door.

I couldn’t help it and blushed as his eyes roved over my body.

“Um, wow,” Jaejoong said with an appreciative whistle.

Yoochun headed my way. He smacked the back of Jae’s head as he passed, said, “Stop eye-fucking him,” and then hands slid along my stomach and his tongue was in my throat before I could fully appreciate him in jeans and a tight t-shirt.

“Alright, alright,” Yunho said from somewhere. “I thought this was more important than fucking.”

Yoochun froze against me, eyes wide so only I could see the panic in them. I gave him a reassuring smile and a kiss.

“They’re your friends,” I whispered.

“Our friends,” Yoochun muttered.

I shook my head. “They’ll support you.”

Yoochun’s eyes shut and he took a deep breath before turning around in my arms. Jae and Yunho were curled up on a couch. It looked like Junsu had been playing one of the arcade games and he stood, arms crossed, near the edge of the room.

“Um,” Yoochun cleared his throat. “I, um, let’s go to the ballroom.”

“Why?” Yunho demanded

Jae sat up, eyes wide. A smile spread across his face. “Really, Micky?”

Yoochun nodded.

Jae squealed, stood up and grabbed Yunho’s arms. “Come on. You won’t regret it.”

Yunho stared at them with distrust. “What is going on?”

“Come to the ballroom, you’ll find out,” Jae said and he let him go and practically bounced to the two of us. He pulled on Yoochun. “Come on, come on. Move faster.”

I laughed and let Yoochun go. He looked at me as Jae dragged him across the room, eyes pleading for help.

“What’s going on, Changmin?” Yunho asked.

I shook my head. “It’s Yoochun’s secret to tell.”

“Secret?” Junsu said as we followed.

Jae set a brisk pace, not letting go of Yoochun even as he struggled. Down stairways and hallways and then more stairs. I recognized the bottom floor of the house. Along a wide hallway. Jae threw open a set of double doors.

Jae bowed Yoochun through. “Your stage, my Lord.”

Yoochun shoved him. “Fuck you.”

We gathered in the ballroom. Yunho stood arms crossed. Yoochun darted glances at the grand piano in the corner.

After a few seconds, Jaejoong sighed. “Fine. Be a stupid little bitch about it.” He grabbed Yoochun’s arm and forced him over to the piano. “Sit and play before I start telling them about the first time we had sex.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Yoochun said, face going red.

“Play?” Junsu asked.

Yoochun took a deep breath, cracked his neck and then started playing. A simple classical arrangement.

Jae sighed, smile going wider as his eyes shut and he leaned against the piano.

“Holy shit,” Junsu said with a laugh.

Yunho was silent and then shook his head. “Any other secrets you have, Micky?”

“Hey,” Jae said, “shut up. It’s not like you don’t have secrets.”

Yunho moved over to the piano, watching Yoochun’s fingers move. “You’re really good. I’m assuming Changmin already knows about this, too.”

“It’s how we met,” I said quickly. “I caught him playing in the music room after school.”

Yunho nodded and then sat carefully on the very edge of the piano bench.

Jaejoong turned around and put his elbows on the piano. “Sing my song, Micky. Please.”

Yoochun stopped playing and cleared his throat. “Your boyfriend isn’t going to approve.”

“I don’t care. Sing it.”

As Yoochun put his hands on the keys, Yunho stopped him. “Why am I not going to approve?”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Just let him sing the damn thing.” He grabbed Yunho’s arm and pulled him away. “Come dance with me.”

I took Yunho’s place on the piano bench as Yoochun started Jae’s song. I laid my head on his shoulder and put my arms around him.

“See?” I whispered. “They don’t hate you.”

He smiled and kept singing.

I watched Yunho and Jaejoong dance, Jae’s arms around his waist. They were whispering at each other, exchanging sappy looks and small kisses.

Junsu leaned on the piano. “Changmin, I blame you.”

“For what?”

“All of this,” he said, gesturing at YunJae and then at Yoochun. “Really, we’ve all been friends forever, but it still took someone else to get us to be honest with each other.”

“Are you saying you have a secret you need to share?” I asked.

He shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of, but I’ve never been one to keep my feelings hidden. It’s just easier to be honest.”

“Yeah.”

As soon as Yoochun finished the song, he shouted to Jae, “What do you want me to sing now, Princess Joongie?”

Jae stuck his tongue out at him. “I don’t care, just keep playing.”

Yoochun played for about an hour, a mixture of pop music, his own compositions and classical.

“Alright,” he said and stood up. “That’s enough. I’m hungry.”

Jaejoong pouted and whined.

Yoochun smiled at Yunho. “Your girlfriend is annoying.”

Yunho laughed, but pulled Jae closer and kissed his cheek. “Yes, she is.”

“Fuck you,” Jae said and shoved away from him.

“Go make us dinner, noona,” Junsu said to him.

Jae flipped him off and left the room.

Yunho’s smile fell as he looked at Yoochun. “That song was really good. You’re not still in love with him are you?”

Yoochun shook his head. “No more than best friends can love each other. Trust me, Yunho, you have nothing to worry about. We stopped having sex because he kept calling out your name, and yeah, he’s in love with you, and I understood that, but come on. Talk about ego bruising.”

Yunho laughed. “You’re really good. At the piano,” he added quickly when Yoochun smirked.

“Thanks. Professor Kim is making me participate in the next choir concert. He says three different schools are going to come and see me play.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Yunho hugged him tightly. “You’ll do well.”

“You guys will come?” Yoochun asked, turning to look at Junsu.

Junsu nodded. “Of course.”

“Come on,” Yunho said as he released Yoochun. “Let’s go bother Jae while he’s cooking.”

Yoochun held his hand out to me and I took it. “Jae can cook?” I asked.

“Man, Jae is one of the best cooks I know,” Junsu said.

Yunho nodded. “Equate Jae’s cooking to Yoochun’s piano playing.”

“He’s a better cook than I am a piano player,” Yoochun said quickly.

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

We made our way down a long hallway and into a very open room. Kitchen and dining table to the left, and then a cozy, sunken den to the right. The entire space was probably larger than my house.

Jae was in the kitchen fiddling with pans and utensils. Probably slamming them a bit harder than was strictly necessary. Yunho walked over to him, hugged him from behind and whispered something in his ear. A smiled flickered for a moment on Jae’s face, and then he turned around in Yunho’s arms and snapped, “Yeah, well, it’s annoying and you’re all just jealous because I’m prettier than you.”

He smacked Yunho’s arm with a spoon. Yunho yelped and jumped back.

“You’re crazy,” he said.

“Crazy enough to poison you?” Jae said with a smirk, and then turned around and continued cooking.

“Maybe we should call for take out,” Yoochun said.

“Maybe you’ll go hungry,” Jae snapped.

Yoochun smiled. “Oh, I doubt that. Changmin would give me something to swallow, right, baby?”

I rolled my eyes. “Has he always been this cheesy?”

“Yes,” the three of them said, and then they all laughed.

“You love it,” Yoochun said, straddling my lap, arms around my neck.

“I like it better when your mouth is too full to talk.”

A lustful gleam shot through his eyes. “How long until dinner is ready, Jae?”

“Five minutes. You should have enough time, Micky.”

“Hey,” I protested, turning to look at him. Yoochun’s lips attached to my neck in a noisy slurp.

“Maybe I’ll just have Changmin for dinner then.”

“Too bad I’m starving,” I said and lifted him off me.

He pouted. “Fine.”

I watched his ass in the tight jeans as he sauntered across the room and sat in a plush arm chair.

Yunho sat next to me and smiled. “There’s a room through that door over there,” he whispered. “Jae won’t be done for at least twenty minutes.”

I looked across the room. “And you’ll be nice and save some, right?”

He nodded. “When Jae’s in a mood, he always cooks way too much.”

“Fabulous.” I stood up.

“Hey, Changmin,” he said and I turned to look at him. He smiled. “Thanks.”

“For?”

He shrugged.

“Well, you’re welcome, I guess.”

I moved quietly, bare feet on the cool, stone tile. I leaned over the couch, and Yoochun jumped in surprised.

“We’ve been given permission to go do as we please,” I whispered, pulling at his earlobe with just my lower lip.

He shivered.

“Come on.” I grabbed him and lifted, sliding him over the back of the couch, but when I would have put him down, he turned and wrapped his legs around my waist. There was catcall and a whistle behind us. Yoochun’s mouth attached to my neck again.

“Shameless exhibitionist,” Jaejoong said.

“You love it,” Yunho replied.

Whatever else was said was cut off as I slammed the door. Bedroom didn’t quite describe what I had carried Yoochun into. Boudoir would be a bit closer. Four poster bed with an ugly, rose colored bedspread. Matching curtains. Matching arm chairs. The carpet was a deep burgundy.

I stopped and set him on his feet. “I can’t perform in this kind of environment.”

Yoochun smiled. “It’s missing something, isn’t it?”

I nodded.

Yoochun walked over to the bed, ran a hand up a post and then smiled. He unbuckled the jeans. They pooled at his ankles. He was naked underneath, no boxers and just like that I was hard, tenting the sleep pants. He bent over the bed, tested its give and then smirked at me over his shoulder. The shirt joined the pants on the floor. He crawled up to the bed, lay on his stomach, spread eagle and then said, “There. Better?”

I made an agreeing noise.

Yoochun smirked at me again, and almost if my legs were connected to that quirking mouth, I jerked forward. I crawled up the end of the bed. The first kiss I placed on the heel of his foot, and then on this calf muscle. I ran my tongue up to his knee. He shivered and already had the bed spread clutched in his hands, hips making tiny thrusts against the bed. I left bite marks up his thigh. Each one accompanied by a gasp from him, and then a moan as I ran my tongue up over the curve of his ass to his tailbone. I arched my body, pressing my erection onto his ass as I finished licking up his spine. I bit down on his neck. He practically screamed and pushed back against me.

I hummed against his skin and continued biting and sucking on his back, leaving marks of varying intensity in my wake. I let myself go where I wanted and ended up chewing on his backside, finger teasing the cleft of his ass.

“Oh my fucking god, Changmin, if you don’t start—”

He broke off with a strangled yell when my tongue replaced my finger.

And then he started swearing. That’s it. Just curses, shit and fuck and hell and shit again and fuck again.

I kept licking him, deeper and deeper, spreading his cheeks to get a good lick against his hole. His body was musty, dark, and tasted like nothing that I could describe. I wanted it. I wanted it a lot and I pressed my tongue into him, against that tight muscle that had clenched around my fingers earlier.

This time he did scream and pushed his ass against my face. I held him still and tortured him.

“Fingers now, damn it, fucking Changmin, fingers, please.”

I moved my face, biting back up his back as a single finger rested against his hole. I bit his ear. “I like hearing you beg,” I whispered.

“Please, please, oh fuck me, please, Minnie. I want you.”

His hole clenched under my finger as he tried to push back into it.

I caved and it slid into him.

He winced and I didn’t blame him. No lube and my finger didn’t slide as easily as it did earlier. “Are you alright?”

“Fuck yes, more please.”

“Would you like it more if I was licking you, too?”

He whimpered.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

I dropped back down his body and licked around my finger. His whole body squirmed and quivered. It made preparing him much easier. Two fingers became three and he never once stopped talking, begging, my name, curses.

He was so quiet earlier, and then I remembered that I had told him to be quiet.

I smiled, pondering this power he let me have over him and said, “I think I’ve heard your voice enough. Come and put that open mouth to better use and suck on my cock.”

Quick to obey, Yoochun pushed up to his hands and knees and turned around, making the tiniest sound when my fingers slid out of him. I kneeled on the bed. He crawled to me, eyes on my crotch. I pushed the sleep pants down enough to free myself and then his mouth covered me, tongue sliding all over. I slid hands in his hair and thrust into his mouth slowly, each push sliding me deeper into his throat. I only fucked his mouth for a couple of minutes, not wanting to come until I was inside him again.

“Slick me up,” I whispered, “so I can slide into your ass.”

He moaned and using his tongue, practically drenched me.

“Back as you were,” I said, giving him a little push.

He lay back on his stomach. I shucked the pants off, and then slicked up my fingers, burying them deep inside him one more time.

“What do you want?” I whispered.

“Please, Changmin, please. You, please. I want you so badly.”

I grabbed his hips, lifting them just a bit. I lined up with his hole and held them, waiting.

“Push, fuck me, Changmin please, oh god, just fuck—”

He screamed as I pushed in. I winced a bit as his channel scraped against me. I made a mental note to definitely have lube handy the next time we did this, and then he squirmed, clenching his body around me and I groaned, eyes shutting, as I continued to push into him.

“Faster, harder, more, please, Changmin, more.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not, god please, more.”

I gave him what he wanted. What we both wanted.

Again, my name and curses fell from his mouth, begging for more even as I gave him all I could. Our bodies met in loud smacks, and even as his body fought against me, I fucked him harder. He tensed, and then screamed, body freezing, hand practically ripping the bedspread. His mutterings moved into incoherency as his body slackened. I had to tighten my grip on his hips, to keep him at a satisfying angle. Not that I was going to last much longer. Everything was going fuzzy. Pleasure tingled along my skin and congregated in my cock as I continued to abuse his hole.

“Min,” he whispered, trying to move, “I want you to fill me up. Please. Come inside me. Let me feel you. Please.”

I lost focus on his words as my body did what he wanted and spasmed. I barely managed to hold his hips as I pressed into him. I fell over him, holding myself up with one arm. Pressing our sweaty bodies together.

I moaned his name as I came, our bodies twitching together.

He sighed, an utterly content noise that made me smile. I let my elbow bend and fell to my side, spooning our bodies together in the movement. I almost slipped out of him, but he whimpered and pushed back and kept us together. He used my arm for a pillow, trying to press even closer to me. I kissed his sweaty neck.

“Now that,” he said with a gasp, “was definitely wow-able.”

“Fuck yes.”

“We need to shower again.”

I glanced around the gaudy room and smiled when I saw an open door revealing a bathroom. “Together this time.”

Yoochun shivered. “Definitely.”


	11. … oh, right, because I haven’t had a boyfriend in my entire high school career

I hadn’t realized I drifted off to sleep until Yoochun moved. Not away from me, but against me. His mouth closed over my bicep. He moaned and thrust against me again. I shivered as I slid in and out of his body. My cock twitched.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Yoochun muttered.

I smiled. “I don’t think they’ll let me go to college like this, and there’s no piano in this room.”

He sighed. “Fuck.”

There was pounding on the door.

“Alright,” Jae shouted. “You’ve been quiet for a good ten minutes. Don’t you dare start another round.”

“We wouldn’t without you, darling,” Yoochun shouted back.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. “You’re still thinking about the foursome thing, aren’t you?”

“Oh, man, and what if we could get Junsu drunk enough and have a nice little orgy?”

I held him tightly and bit down on that spot between his neck and shoulder.

He hissed, and then continued to push against me.

“I’m not sharing you.”

His moan had me ready for more. I rolled us over, just a bit, so were still on our sides, but at a better angle. I propped up on an elbow and twisted my hand in his hair.

He gasped and shuddered.

“Since I don’t have a tie to keep you where I want you,” I whispered and then continued abusing his skin. I started fucking him, very slowly.

“Oh my god,” he groaned.

I mentally agreed. Everything was tingling, sensitive and with the added bonus of the last round, I slid into him easily.

And then Jae started pounding on the door again. “You stupid fuckers.”

I stopped, resting my head against Yoochun’s neck. He whimpered and pushed back. “Ignore him.”

“I think we can ignore him better if we take this into the shower.”

Yoochun shivered. “Fantastic idea, my brilliant boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

We’d never used that word before.

He turned just his eyes to me, and I remembered that I was still gripping his hair. I released it. With another slide of his hips and a  
press of lips on mine, he said, “Um, yeah. Aren’t you?”

Jae knocked again, this time threatening to come in.

Yoochun kept fucking me. My eyes rolled back and I kissed him, hand in his hair again.

And then the door opened, and something in my mind panicked, but my body didn’t care, following Yoochun’s slow movements with my own. Yoochun broke away from my lips for a moment. He smiled and then pushed my back to the bed. Carefully, he moved with me and then sat up, and crossed his legs.

“Something I can help you with, Jae?” Yoochun asked as if we both weren’t naked, and I didn’t have my dick up his ass.

Yoochun shifted just a bit. I moaned and settled my hands on his hips, shifting him more.

“Yunho! Your girlfriend is about to pass out!”

Yoochun leaned back on his hands and actually rode me. I really really wanted to see Jaejoong’s reaction, but that meant I’d have to take my eyes away from the sight of me disappearing into Yoochun, and that was not an option.

Yunho appeared in the doorway, grunted, blushed, stammered something and then grabbed Jaejoong and slammed the door.

Yoochun laughed and let his arms collapse so he was laying on my chest and stomach. Gasping, I held him close, no longer able to move for fear of slipping out of him.

“I’m going to be mad about that later.”

“Not now?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Too busy fucking you to care.”

Yoochun laughed again and then sat up. With a delectable noise and a twist of his hips, he lifted off of me. My dick smacked against my stomach.

“Ah, baby,” I said, trying to maneuver him back.

“Shower,” he replied and slipped away from my hands.

I sighed and took deep breath.

“Don’t you dare calm yourself down,” Yoochun said as he walked across the room. “We’re just moving this to the shower.”

“Good.” Mid stretch I froze. I ran a hand through the come clinging to my cock. It was pink.

“Um, Yoochun.” My voice wavered.

“Huh?”

When I couldn’t reply, he turned around and came back to me. He took my hand, smiled and then licked my finger.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re bleeding.”

His grin widened. “Probably and I’m sore and walking is going to suck—”

“But you’re bleeding.” My voice broke.

“Calm down, Minnie. It happens with rough sex and not enough lube. I’m okay. Come on.” He tugged on my arms.

Still a little thrown, I managed to sit up.

Yoochun wrapped loose fingers around my flagging cock and stroked me. My eyes shut.

“You didn’t hurt me, okay. I’m fine. But if you feel so badly about it, I don’t mind you carrying me everywhere for the rest of the day.”

He tugged and I stood up. With a lick of his lips, he turned and led me into the bathroom by my dick.

The décor in the bathroom was almost worse than the bedroom.

“I think the next time I see roses, I’m going to throw up,” I said.

He laughed and started the water. We climbed under the warm spray, shivering and then Yoochun curled up against me, arms around my waist.

“I love that you’re so tall,” he whispered. “You’re just the perfect height for me to lean against you.”

We stood under the spray and then Yoochun’s hands traveled south, cupping my ass and thrusting against me.

“Weren’t we in the middle of something?”

“But you’re hurt.”

I didn’t see him, but I knew he rolled his eyes at me. “I’m fine.”

He pulled away and took my cock in his hand, stroking it. With an upstroke, I winced.

“And see, you’re not unscathed,” he said. He stretched my dick and ran a soft finger over it. “All chaffed and sore. And since it was my ass that did this to you, I should probably kiss it better, huh?”

“Yes, you should.”

He smirked at me and dropped to he knees and engulfed me. I had to put a hand up on the shower wall to support myself. The other hand immediately tangled in his hair.

“Good god, Yoochun,” I growled and canted my hips.

He moaned around me, and with a hand on my thigh, directed me forward.

I got the hint. I took my other hand and gripped his face, thumb on his cheek, fingers curling around his jaw. I pushed into his outh, but he whimpered. Hair plastered to his face, in his eyes that looked up at me, begging for more with no words.

“You’re insane,” I muttered, but hardly cared.

He smiled around my cock as I slid in and out of his mouth again. His hand cupped my ass and he yanked me forward and then back ith a growl. I pulled on his hair, twisting more of it around my fingers, but gave him what he wanted, and fucked his face almost as hard as I had fucked his ass. He continued to moan and whimper around my cock. My legs started shaking, pleasure again tightening through my body as Yoochun’s lips met my body with almost every thrust. I had to lean more of my weight on the wall, and the next thrust slid in at a different angle, and my dick scraped across his teeth.

I cried out, head falling back, but hit that angle again and again.

A press of a single finger against my hole had my head snapping forward to stare wide eyed down at Yoochun. He smirked around my cock when I faltered for a moment.

“Oh fuck, Yoochun, don’t tease me,” I said, head falling to the wall again.

But the finger stayed put, moving only as my hips moved.

God, I wanted it, him to dig at me, and really the thought of Yoochun fucking me never crossed my mind until that moment and I could almost feel it, almost feel his body slamming against mine as I kneeled in front of him.

I came, practically screaming and doubling over, with my dick pressed down his throat.

Slowly the world came back into focus. The sound of the shower spray and the feel of Yoochun’s lips on my neck filled the void.

I reached for his cock because he had to be hard, but he stilled my hand and said, “It was too hot, so I had to jerk it off while you fucked my face.”

“You’re insane,” I repeated with a chuckle and grabbed his face to kiss him. His arms wrapped around my body and we fell against the side wall and further into the shower spray. I didn’t care if I was swallowing water between kisses, nothing could make me stop.

He pulled us away from the spray and said against my lips, “Let’s get cleaned up. I know you’re hungry and you’re going to need energy for later tonight.”

“Why?”

“Big house, lots of rooms, remember? Let me wash your hair.”

I smiled, content to let him do whatever he wanted. When firm fingers kneaded my scalp, I moaned and tried to press our bodies together.

He laughed and continued. Conditioner next and then a soaped up loufa over my body. He teased me, fingers playing with my nipples and tickling this one place on my ribs that I didn’t know was ticklish. His arms went around me and our bodies slid together, slick with soap. We both moaned but he continued to scrub my back, hands lower and lower until firm fingers of one hand kneaded the base of my spine. The other washed my ass, over the cheeks and then between.

Yoochun stopped, his finger pressed against my hole again.

I moaned and pushed back.

He laughed and then with teeth tugging my earlobe whispered, “How ‘bout it, Minnie? Wanna turn on the bottom?”

“Yes,” I whispered.

His finger circled my entrance, pressing enough that I could feel it, but not enough to enter me.

“Later, in a bed that isn’t covered in roses?”

I chuckled, breathless. “Definitely.”

Yoochun quickly washed himself and then shut the water off. We found towels and dried off before going back into the room to dress. Clothes back on, I held him close and kissed him before heading to the door.

“Hey,” he said and I turned around. “Aren’t you supposed to be carrying me?”

I rolled my eyes, but went back to him. “Yes. I should, huh?”

Before he could do more than smirk, I bent down, stuck his stomach against my shoulder and stood up.

“This is not what I meant,” he protested and squirmed.

I almost dropped him, but patted his ass and said, “You didn’t specify.”

I carried him out of the room. Junsu, Jae and Yunho all turned around at the same time. Junsu laughed.

“What the hell?” Jae said.

I went to a chair and dropped Yoochun into it.

“Ow, fucker,” he said, smacking my leg. “I’m sore, remember?”

I sat in his lap, legs stretched over the arm of the chair, and put my arms around his neck. “Sorry, baby.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Pouting does not look good on you. You’re not forgiven. Get off me.”

I laughed, but slid down the chair and sat on the floor. I laid my head on his thigh.

“Yunho gives you twenty minutes and you two disappear for almost an hour,” Jae spat.

“You’re just jealous,” Yoochun said.

Jae huffed.

Yunho smiled and pulled him into a hug. “He’s just mad because you put sex before his cooking.”

Yoochun laughed. “Minnie, go get me some food.”

I made a show of getting to my knees, stretching my hands on either side of his hips. I leaned over him and licked my lips. “Haven’t had enough to swallow, huh?”

“God,” Junsu said. “From the straight guy, I want to thank YunJae for not acting like you two do.”

I laughed and stood up and headed for the kitchen.

“So, Micky,” Jae said, “Yunho said that you said that you’re going to perform at school soon.”

Yoochun groaned and put his face in his hands. “God, don’t remind me.”

“Are you nervous?” Junsu asked.

“No, I’m used to performing,” Yoochun said. And seeing their blank stares, continued, “In America.”

“I’m confused,” Yunho said.

Yoochun sighed.

“Want me to take this one?” Jae asked.

“Yes, please.”

I finished fixing a plate of rice and vegetables and meat while Jae told Yunho and Junsu about Yoochun’s life in America and his father’s punishments. I sat in his lap and his arms went around me as I fed him from the plate.

“That sucks,” Yunho said.

“It gets better,” Yoochun said. “If I do this, and play like Professor Kim wants me to—”

“—and get into a good music university and write your own songs and—”

Yoochun pinched my leg hard and I yelped.

“Anyway,” he said. “If I do this, and my family finds out, they’re going to cut me off. That’s the punishment if I’m caught playing. I get kicked out and my weekly stipend disappears.”

Yunho laughed. “So? You can live here.”

“What?”

Yunho rolled his eyes. “Don’t be stupid, Yoochun.”

“Your parents aren’t going to let me move in.”

“Jae’s been practically living here for three weeks and my parents don’t care. They like you. You’ll always be welcome here. And besides, they’re barely home anyway.”

Yoochun looked down at our joined hands.

“I think you’re all out of excuses,” I said.

He scoffed.

“Are you through eating?” I asked.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Let’s go upstairs and watch TV,” Yunho said.

Yoochun tightened his arms around my stomach. “You guys go. We’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Jae’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not a good idea.”

Yoochun laughed. “Trust me. Ten minutes, max.”

“Changmin,” Yunho said. “Ten minutes.”

I nodded. “Okay.”

They left us alone and as soon as they disappeared around the corner, Yoochun held me more tightly.

“So. You seemed to have a mini freak out when I called you my boyfriend.”

“I did not,” I immediately protested.

Yoochun leaned away and crossed his arms. “Well, you didn’t acknowledge it.”

“Well, excuse me for being in the middle of fucking you at the moment,” I said with a grin. “I had other things on my body.”

He didn’t smile. I reached and ran the back of my fingers on his cheek. “We’ve just never said that before,” I whispered. “I’ve never really called you that, or really even thought of you as that. Why put a label on our relationship?”

“Nice try to placate me, but I’m being serious. What is this, Minnie?”

“Are you looking for declarations of love or—”

“How about a reassurance that you’re not going to go fucking someone else—”

“Says the guy that wants a foursome with Jae and Yunho.”

Yoochun sighed.

I quickly grabbed his chin and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “Don’t be ridiculous, Yoochun. The boyfriend thing didn’t freak me out. It just startled me is all. It’s the first time you’ve called me that, and it felt nice. Like … like I belong with you and …”

“You haven’t belonged anywhere else?”

“In a sense, yes. I love being with you, Chunnie. I love kissing you.” I kissed him, more than a press of lips. “I love touching you.” I ran my hands along his arms and shoulders, wrapping fingers into his hair again. “I love talking to you and holding your hand and laughing with you, and when we’re at lunch and our legs brush together, I have to smile because it’s just so perfect knowing that you’re mine and that little brush of thigh is just for me. It’s my touch. Just mine. And you’re mine. Just mine and if we must take all of that and shove it into a label, then I guess boyfriends is good enough.”

Yoochun was smiling, and I could tell that he was trying not to. But his eyes shone with happiness and the side of his lip quirked up and his hands had settled, one on my hip, one on my shoulder.

“Good,” he said, voice shaking with laughter. “Just so we’re clear.”

I nodded and leaned in to kiss him again.

“And,” he said, stopping me, “the foursome thing.”

I rolled my eyes. “Let me get used to you first before you go throwing two more people into it.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

He laughed. “So do we go upstairs, or go back into the room full of rose throw up?”

“Upstairs,” I said, and he frowned. “This food needs to settle, and I need a nap before we start making use of all the rooms in this house.”

I took his hand and pulled him to his feet. We walked, hand-in-hand, up to Yunho’s room. Before going inside, I pinned him to the wall, and kissed him.

“I like you, Park Yoochun,” I said, “and I am very, very happy that I’m you’re boyfriend.”

“I’m happy, too,” he said. “At the beginning of the year, I would have been happy just being your friend, but this is so so so much better.”

“Yeah, it is.”

We kissed again, and then the door flung open and Jaejoong scoffed and pulled us apart, and dragged Yoochun into the game room.

“Sorry,” Yoochun said, as he sat in an arm chair. “We had to have a ‘defining the relationship’ talk.”

“And?” Jae said, nose wrinkled in worry.

I rolled my eyes as I curled up in Yoochun’s lap. “I’m his ‘boyfriend’,” I said in a sappy tone that made them all laugh.

They were watching a football game. I watched too but paid more attention to my hands threading through Yoochun’s hair and his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on my leg and knee. Yunho and Junsu were into it, and cheering for opposite teams.

“This is when they start fighting,” Yoochun whispered, “and Jae has to break them up.”

Two moments later, Yunho stood up, shouting at the refs on the screen.

“What are you talking about?” Junsu demanded. “That was completely flagrant. He should have been given a red card.”

“Why? Because that asshole can’t run without tripping?”

After a few more barbs, and Junsu was suddenly on his feet, Jae smoothly stepped between them, putting his hands on Yunho’s chest and backing him away a few inches.

“Yunho, darling, it’s just a yellow card, and the game is almost over with your team winning by two goals.”

“But now it’s different,” Yoochun whispered in my ear. “Usually Yunho will argue with Jaejoong for a few minutes, too, about him taking Junsu’s side all the time.”

Yunho sat down, and then when Jae wasn’t looking, stuck his tongue out at Junsu. Jae curled up against him, and when the game ended and Yunho’s team won, he only shoved it in Junsu’s face a little.

“Hey, Minnie,” Junsu said, “do you play pool?”

“I never have,” I replied.

“Come on, I’ll teach you.”

I looked at Yoochun and he grinned, “Better you than me. We all know better than to play against Junsu. He’s really good.”

“Ah, Chunnie, it’s not like that. He should learn to play.”

“Don’t you have to go home, Changmin?” Jae asked. “It’s almost seven.”

“No,” I replied. “I told my mom I’d be over here and she practically gave me permission to be out all night.”

“Why?”

I shrugged.

Yoochun said, “Yunho’s parents.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed at me. “You’re not using our friendship as a reason to get close to me and my family so you can make yourself better, are you?”

I scoffed. “No, but my father probably will. He wants me to be a lawyer.”

“What do you want to be?” Yoochun asked me.

I frowned. I’d never thought about what I wanted to be. It was quiet in the room for a long time, and then I shrugged. “I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter. I’m going to be a lawyer.”

“And then you’ll end up miserable your whole life,” Yunho said. “My father knows I don’t want to be a lawyer. I’m going to study business and then Jae and I are opening a restaurant.”

Jae blushed. “No, we’re not. You’re going to do something worthwhile.”

Yoochun moved to his friends and hugged Jae and kissed his cheek. “Your food is worthwhile.”

“Then why did you pass it up for sex?” Jae demanded.

“You were still making it and I was horny.”

Jaejoong tried not to laugh, but failed and pushed him away.

“I’ll eat there everyday,” Yoochun said.

“You’re not getting free food.”


	12. performing arts or performing acts? i'll take the latter

Darkness closed in on us. Everything was quiet. I wasn’t used to being this far away from the bustle of the city. And I definitely wasn’t used to my room being completely dark.

Yoochun moved next to me, curling up on his side. He made a noise of frustration until I moved my arm and he snuggled into my chest.

It was late. Almost two am. We spent the night watching TV and, much to Junsu’s chagrin, I was better at pool than Jae, Yunho and Yoochun combined.

“What are you thinking about?” Yoochun asked.

“It’s too dark.”

Yoochun grinned. “It’s nice.” He broke off with a yawn.

“Tired?”

“Not really. Too wound up to be tired.”

“Wound up? About what?”

Yoochun didn’t answer, but I guessed it was still about him performing. I pulled him closer, shifting until he was lying completely on top of me. I found his lips in the dark.

“You need to do something to relax so you can sleep.”

Yoochun laughed. “Any ideas?”

“Fuck me.”

Yoochun sat up, hands on my chest, and then reached over and turned on a lamp. We both winced against the light, but he looked down at me, scrutinized me until I rolled my eyes.

“You’re the one that put the idea in my head,” I reminded him. “Teasing me in the shower, remember?”

“But—“

I sat up and kissed him. He relaxed into the kiss with a moan and we wrapped arms around each other. “And don’t we have to make use of more than this room tonight?”

Yoochun grinned. “I don’t think Yunho’s maids would appreciate that. I think this room will be good enough.”

“No roses,” I said and then swallowed his laugh in another kiss.

As I moved my kisses to his collar bone, he stopped me.

“Hang on.” He climbed off my lap, and then proceeded to dig through the drawers of both night stands and the dresser. “Fuck. I’ll be right back.”

He slipped out of the room.

I lay back, hands over my head and marveled at how easy it had been for me to stay the night at Yunho’s. And then I sighed. My father was going to milk this as much as he could. I had to make sure that Yunho didn’t think I was using him, or planning on letting my father use me to get closer to his family.

Yoochun came back into the room. He held a bright blue bottle up and shook it at me. “Man, Jae is a freakin’ screamer.”

“What did you do?”

Yoochun smirked. “Nothing. I could just hear him. I had to go raid Yunho’s bathroom, and fuck, Jae was just ‘oh, Yunho’ every two seconds.”

Yoochun climbed onto the bed. I reached for him and grabbed the hard on through his sleep pants. His eyes shut with a moan. “I take it you stopped to listen for awhile.”

He smiled and then thrust into my hand.

I yanked my hand away and then said, “Nope. My hand is not what I want you to be fucking right now.”

“Are you sure, Minnie?”

I rolled my eyes. “Fuck, Yoochun, yes, I’m sure.”

Yoochun straddled me, hands on either side of my head. He kissed me softly. “I worry about you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve never bottomed and well, sometimes guys freak out about that.”

“Should I roll my eyes again?” I asked.

Yoochun laughed and then kissed me. We kissed for long minutes, until Yoochun’s arms started shaking and he pressed his hips to my crotch. “Fuck, Minnie,” he breathed and then pushed up to his knees and leaned back.

“Roll over,” he said. “I’m so fucking hard thinking about this, that I may come before I even get inside you.”

I laughed, but did as I was told and rolled over. He grabbed the sweats and yanked them down. He laid his body along my back and kissed my neck. “Can that be enough foreplay?” he asked, his hard cock already nestled against my ass.

I thrust against him, moaning when my hard cock brushed the bed. “Yes. Too much.”

Yoochun laughed. He kissed my neck and then my shoulder. He moved down the bed, hands sliding along the skin of my back, ass and thighs. With firm hands he spread my cheeks, and my eyes shut, body tense, until the first touch of his tongue against my hole had me arching back and crying out. He held my body down, said my name in admonishment and then licked me again. I clutched the blanket in my hands, eyes still shut tight. God, it was … good, so fucking good.

Yoochun chuckled against my skin and I realized I was saying that over and over again. I didn’t care.

He pressed his tongue into my body, and I cried out louder. My brain tried to cut off, tried to analyze the feeling of being breeched, but I told it to shut up and just felt the way Yoochun’s tongued lathed my opening.

“Min, baby, you may want to hang on to something.”

Something firmer than his tongue pushed into me and I pressed my face into the pillow and screamed. Not in pain. Fuck, definitely not in pain. Through my breathing, gasping, moaning, whatever I heard Yoochun tell me to relax. His hand rubbed in soft circles around my lower back. After a moment, I relaxed, and then the finger moved.

“Fuck,” I gasped.

“You okay?”

“Fuck yes.”

And then he removed his finger. I whimpered.

“Roll over again,” he said, voice caring. I mentally rolled my eyes, but flipped to my back.

“What?”

He grinned at my impatient tone. “This is going to fucking hurt, so I’m going to distract you.”

“I know it’s going to hurt, but I’m not a fucking girl.”

Yoochun smirked. “Good thing, or you’d be fucking Junsu.”

I shivered. “God, no thanks.”

Yoochun laughed. He cuddled up to my side and then took one of my legs and swung it over his hip. I shivered when his fingers traced the inside of my thigh. Our lips pressed together at the same time his finger slid back inside me. I moaned into his mouth. The kiss moved faster than his finger, and I had only a moment to appreciate Yoochun’s ability to multitask, when his finger twisted and brushed against my prostate. I moaned and arched my hips off the bed at the extra bit of pleasure.

I screamed when Yoochun’s mouth covered my cock. “Fuck, Yoochun, fuck.”

Yoochun’s laughter vibrated down my cock. He pulled back, licking the tip and another finger pushed in with the first. I shut my eyes as the pressure grew. Yoochun didn’t suck my cock, but teased it with lips and tongue and teeth while his fingers moved and spread me open. It was never enough to get me to come, but just enough to tease me, and I begged him for more.

When Yoochun pushed a third finger in, I hissed, this time in pain as the skin and muscles refused to stretch. Yoochun poured more lube on his fingers and tried again. And this time, he sucked my cock. Sucked my cock with three fingers buried deep and wriggling inside of me. Any thoughts requiring more mental power than “holy fuck” were in short supply. It felt beyond good, beyond pleasurable. When I tried to open my eyes, all I saw was a dim blur swirling just beyond darkness. I shut my eyes against it. Pleasure attacked me waves, each one stronger, and more insistent than the last. I was pretty sure I was moaning, or screaming or swearing, or all three at once.

And then I came, suddenly, quickly. Hard. And hearing Yoochun gag on my come and then tighten his throat around me was going to be imprinted on my mind and used as jerk off material for a long, long time.

“Fuck, Yoochun,” I breathed as soon as I could.

Yoochun chuckled, and then shifted. He kneeled between my legs and then leaned over me to kiss me. I kissed up the taste of me from his mouth. His hands ran over my shaking thighs, to my knees and pressed up. I didn’t care. He could contort me in anyway he wanted and I wouldn’t have cared. I moaned into his mouth when his cock slid over my hole.

My eyes squeezed shut and I broke away from him with a cry when he pushed into me. He pressed kisses to my cheeks and eyes and nose and chin, whispering something that I didn’t hear. It’s not that it didn’t hurt, it fucking did, but it was … fuck, I don’t even know.

And then Yoochun moved. I arched my back, head pressed into the pillow as I screamed out his name. His lips were on my neck, and the only thing I caught in his whispers was making sure I was okay. I tightened my legs around his body and thrust up, forcing his cock even deeper inside me.

“Move, Yoochun. Fucking move.”

I felt his smile on my skin. Very slowly he pulled out of me and then pressed back in.

“Fuck,” I whispered. My hands moved from the death grip on the bed spread and latched onto his shoulders.

He chuckled. “I’m glad you don’t have nails.”

I growled and dug harder. “Then I’ll leave bruises.”

His breathing went uneven. “You won’t have time to leave bruises. Fuck, Min.”

His thrusts into my body sped up. His eyes closed, his tongue darted out to lick lips and then his head lowered, body shaking as he moaned. His cock jerked and he filled me with come. His elbows collapsed and somehow, he found my lips to kiss me, lazy, sloppy. We rolled over, and both groaned when he slipped from my body. I pressed him to the bed. Kissed him harder, until he broke away.

“You are going to get hard again,” I growled and grabbed his cock, slick with come and lube, “and then you’re going to fuck me again. And then again, until I can’t fucking walk.”

Yoochun shivered. “I take it you liked it then.”

I brought my messy hand to his mouth and helped him lick it clean. “Fuck, yes, I liked it.”

He frowned.

“What?”

“You’re not going to turn into a bottom, are you?” Yoochun asked.

I scoffed. “Don’t worry.” He shivered at the growl in my voice. I reached behind me and grabbed his hard cock. “I can still dominate you from the bottom.” I sat up, held his cock against my hole and then impaled myself on it.

Yoochun practically screamed.

“Now, fuck me again.”

\-----

Three weeks later, I had Yoochun pinned up against the wall backstage. The auditorium was packed with people. Fliers for the concert had been posted all over school. Fliers that said there would be a special piano performance by Park Yoochun.

Yoochun always had attention at school. Everywhere he went girls cooed and awed over him and boys considered themselves lucky to get a hello from him in the hall. After the fliers had been posted, it was ten times worse.

“Oh my god, Chunnie, you play the piano, why didn’t you tell us, play for us please, we want to hear you play.”

His fangirls were constantly hanging on him, no matter how much I growled at them. They formed crowds outside of his classrooms and the lines to greet him at lunch were enough that we started leaving school to eat off campus. The four of us ended up being his body guards, pushing through the students, just so he could get to class on time.

Yoochun and I stopped practicing at school, and used Yunho’s ballroom instead.

Yoochun was set to play five songs total. Three by himself and then two with me singing.

The day before, Yoochun had been cornered at home, a flier shoved in his face and a reminder of the consequences should he perform. He packed a bag, stormed out and spent the night at Yunho’s.

“I can’t do this, Minnie, I can’t.”

I kissed him softly. With a smile, I grabbed his tie and tugged on it a bit, bringing our mouths together again. He smiled against my lips.

“Yes, you can.” I hugged him, and then slid my hand between our bodies and cupped his cock.

“Minnie.” He tried to push my hand away.

“What?” I replied innocently and used both hands to undo his pants. When my cool hand met the heat of his skin, he whimpered. His cock grew hard in my hand. “You need to relax.”

“Someone might see,” he whispered harshly.

“I know.” I freed his cock from his boxers.

“Don’t, Changmin. Not here.”

“Yes, here.”

I dropped to my knees and his noise of surprise turned to a moan as I engulfed his cock. It’d been a good three days since we’d last been together.

Yoochun’s hands settled on my shoulders, half trying to push me away, but I grabbed his hips and held him against the wall as I sucked on his cock. I wanted to take him deep, feel him in the back of my throat, but I had to perform tonight, too.

Professor Kim was announced to applause, and he started his introduction of the night’s events. An opening number by a quartet, and then the full choir and then Yoochun.

I used my hand, hummed and moaned and licked his cock.

There was more applause as the string quartet came on stage and started their portion.

Yoochun grew harder in my mouth, and then with a single quiet gasp as a warning, he came, fingers digging into my scalp. I swallowed what I could and then licked him clean, as he squirmed and tugged on my clothes to get me to stop. I stood up, tucked him back into his clothes and then kissed him.

“Changmin!”

We broke apart as the choir director came around the corner.

“There you are. I thought I lost my key soloist.”

“Sorry,” I replied with a bow. “You know I’d never miss this.”

“Yes, yes. Well, come on. We’re about to go on stage.”

“I’ll be right there.”

I waited until he left and then hugged Yoochun tightly. Behind his back, I sent a mayday SOS text to Jaejoong.

“I can’t do this. I can’t.”

“You’re going to be great, okay? You’ll be amazing, because you are amazing.” I straightened his clothes for him. I hoped Jaejoong got there before Yoochun could bolt. I heard my name hissed again.

“I have to go.” I kissed him once more and then said, “See you on stage.”

The concert went off without a hitch.

Yoochun was amazing. Only I could tell he was nervous when he went onstage. Well, Jaejoong probably could tell, too, but Yoochun bowed and smiled at the audience and then sat at the piano and started playing Tchaikovsky. After the first song, he introduced himself and said the name of the song he played and then the name of the next song. It was one he had written; one with flowing notes. I asked him once if he’d written lyrics to it and he said, no, that it wasn’t a song for lyrics, just for feeling. And looking out into the audience, I knew that it had done what it was supposed to.

After that one, he introduced me.

Jaejoong was still backstage with me and smacked my ass as I headed to the stage.

“Don’t make out with him,” he whispered, and I laughed.

I met Yoochun’s eyes and smiled at him.

“This is really all his fault,” Yoochun said in the microphone.

“What?” I replied.

“Your fault I’m up here.”

“No, it’s not. I didn’t teach you to play the piano.”

He smiled. “Are you ready to sing?”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“Make sure you voice doesn’t waver on the third verse like it did in rehearsals.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and the audience laughed. And then Yoochun played. It was an old, classic, traditional Korean song; one that made the men puff with pride, and the women wipe wet eyes. And my voice never wavered.

The next song we performed was “I Hope” by the band FT Island. I hadn’t wanted to sing it, but Yoochun convinced me.

“You get to dance and play with the crowd,” he said.

I didn’t agree until I realized that the only reason why I didn’t want to do it was so that I wouldn’t get that much attention. And then Yoochun sicked Yunho and Junsu on me and they taught me some simple dance moves.

The crowd loved it. I loved it. Their cheers and applause when I was done made me smile and I was floating, seriously floating. I turned to Yoochun and bowed. To my surprise, he rose from the bench and gave me a firm hug. I forgot about the lights and the audience and everything as I hugged him back.

“You’re such an attention whore,” he whispered. “Get off my stage.”

I laughed, just barely caught myself from kissing his cheek, and then bowed to the audience and went backstage.

Jae was still there, and he’d been joined by Junsu.

“Where’s Yunho?” I mouthed.

“Watching his little sister,” Jae whispered.

On stage, Yoochun sat back at his piano. “This last song I wrote for … well, for someone special to me. Heartbreak is a curious thing, and it inspires lyrics better than any other emotion, even love. Please enjoy it.”

He played and sang Jaejoong’s song. Half way through the song, arms wrapped around me and Jae pressed his face in my shoulder. He was shaking, like he was crying. I turned around and hugged him, and leaned my head on his. It always amazed me how much emotion Yoochun put into his performances. Even if he’d sung this song hundreds and hundreds of times over the last three weeks, he sang it tonight like it was the first time.

“I love that song,” Jae whispered when it was done.

“That’s because it’s about you,” Junsu said, and we both chuckled.

The next moment, someone else was there, trying to squeeze between Jae and me. We moved and let Yoochun join us. He was shaking harder than Jaejoong. Professor Kim was on stage, thanking everyone and the performers.

“You were fantastic,” Jae said. “Perfect. Flawless.”

“Now you’re describing yourself,” Yoochun said with a tear filled smile.

Jae grinned. “You’re finally worthy of my friendship.”

Yoochun scoffed and then pushed Jae away. “My boyfriend,” he muttered and then hugged me. I held him until he calmed down, watching as Jae and Junsu averted the revelers.

“You need to go meet your public,” I told him.

“I know.” He pulled away. “I’m more nervous about talking to the deans of those schools than I am about performing.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

Yoochun took a deep breath. And then suddenly Jae was there with face wipes and a mirror and before Yoochun could stop him, he dabbed concealer on his face.

“Jae!” he shouted.

“You look like shit, Yoochun,” Jae said. “And it’s only a little bit. It’s not going to kill you.”

Yoochun grumbled but stayed quiet.

Jae frowned. “You need some eyeliner.”

\-----

I kept Yoochun in my line of sight as we were both prodded and pulled around the cafeteria. The tables had been moved and refreshments were being served. My mom held my arm tightly, basking in the praise I was receiving for my performance. My father stayed stoic on my other side.

“Changmin!”

I turned at the shout and smiled at Yunho as he weaved his way over. He hollered and then picked me up and swung me around.

“That was awesome! You remembered all those dance steps perfectly.”

“I had a great teacher.”

Yunho smacked my shoulder. “You’re just smart.”

He then turned to the two adults behind him, and I immediately dropped my eyes and bowed when I realized they were his parents.

I stuttered a formal greeting and then introduced my parents.

Yunho’s mom cupped my face and kissed both of my cheeks. “You were wonderful. I have been wanting to meet Yunho’s new friend.”

“Thank you, but next time I will do better,” I said humbly.

Our fathers were talking about my future schooling, and I winced when I heard, “he’s going to be a lawyer.”

“Come on,” Yunho said and tugged on my arm, “let’s go find the others.”

Yoochun was still being passed around, Professor Kim at his elbow. For as many times as he bowed, I knew I was going to have to massage he back later.

We found Jaejoong surround by a bunch of girls.

“His sisters,” Yunho muttered in my ear, right before all eight of them pounced on us. They straightened my tie and ruffled my hair and cooed things at me, and all I could do was glare at Jaejoong as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

HyeGyo was attached to Yunho’s arm. “I bet you taught him those dance moves, didn’t you, Yunho oppa?”

Yunho cringed but smiled down at her the best he could. “Yes. Junsu and I did.”

“I wish you had danced up there with him. I love watching you dance.”

“Next time, Junsu and I will be back up dancers.”

“Changmin.”

I turned at the sound of Professor Lee’s voice and then bowed when I saw he wasn’t alone. Yoochun stood behind them, smirking at me.

“This is Professor Lee Baegsu and President Cho Sungmin from the Musical Academy of Seoul.”

I bowed even more deeply, and muttered polite greetings.

“We love your voice, Shim Changmin-shi,” Professor Lee said. “We would love to have you audition for the Academy. I can almost guarantee that you will make it, especially since Professor Kim has told us that you’re a guarantee for valedictorian this year.”

“I’m honored,” I said with another bow, “but my father has already secured a place for me in law school.”

“That’s too bad, but I’m sure you’ll make a fine lawyer.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Professor Kim said something about going to talk to someone else, and the men left.

Yoochun grabbed my arm and dragged me away. “I need a fucking cigarette.”

I laughed and followed him through the school hallways.

He had his cigarette lit almost before he got outside. He took a deep drag, moaned and then exhaled.

“Usually only I can make you moan like that,” I said.

He smiled, “Yes, but I can’t have you right now.”

“Really? I think we’ve proven that there are plenty of places around this school for a quickie without getting caught.”

Yoochun laughed.

We sat on the steps, shivering. It was cold now, with winter just a couple weeks away. I wanted to curl up and hold him.

“Shim Changmin-shi.”

We both turned and I stood up quickly and bowed at the man behind us.

“My name is Kwon YongWoo.” I took the offered business card. “I’m a talent scout. I work for Purple Line Models and we would be really interested in having you come down to the agency.”

I stared at him, and then at his business car and then at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“I know it’s not something you smart kids go for. I heard Professor Kim spouting your credentials at anyone that would listen, but you’re tall and incredibly good looking, Shim Changmin-shi. I hope you consider the offer.”

“I promise I will.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

We exchanged bows and then the man went back inside.

“Holy shit, Minnie. Modeling? You should do it.”

I scoffed and sat back on the stairs. “My parents are not going to let me be a model.”

“You don’t have to tell them you’re going to audition.”

I stared at him in disbelief.

“Give me one good reason why you shouldn’t do this that doesn’t have to do with your parents.”

I opened my mouth to say that I didn’t want to. That I wouldn’t make a good model. That I was better with books. And then shut my mouth. Yoochun wouldn’t consider those good reasons.

He smirked and then put his hands on my knees and leaned over me. “You don’t want to be a lawyer, Minnie. And maybe modeling isn’t for you either, but you’ll never know until you try. You talked me into this huge performance thing and now my entire fucking life is going to be different. I’m going to be cut off from my family. I’m going to live with Yunho. I have no idea what I’m going to do in college. It was crazy, it was insane, and probably the scariest thing I’ve ever done in my life. But I survived. So now, it’s my turn to talk you into this. And before you even think of protesting, let me save you the breath. Fuck, Changmin, you’re tall and you’re fucking gorgeous, so you would make a great model. And this will give you a chance to do something besides study all the time.”

I shut him up with a kiss. “Fine. I’ll do it. If you promise to shut up.”

Yoochun grinned.

My hand found the comfort of his tie.

“Come on. Let’s get back in there before someone else comes looking for us.”


	13. performing acts - i knew this would be more fun

It wasn’t difficult to convince my mom to let me sleep over at Yunho’s again. And Yunho’s mom was practically squee-ing at the thought of getting to have dinner with Yunho’s new friend.

My father took me to the side and gave me a very stern reminder on proper behavior. “Don’t fuck this up,” he whispered harshly.

And if I hadn’t been totally convinced to go try modeling, that did it.

After a very formal dinner with the Jung family, the four of us, YunJae, Yoochun and I, went up to Yunho’s game room.

I sat hard on the couch and threw my feet up.

Fingers immediately started unbuttoning my white shirt.

“When are you going to go to the modeling agency, Changmin?” Jaejoong asked me.

“Monday. After school.” My breath hitched when Yoochun’s fingers flicked my nipple.

“So soon?” Yunho said.

“The sooner the better,” I replied. “Better to get it over with.”

Another body sat at my feet, and I moved my legs and put them over Jae’s lap. Yoochun’s tongue replaced his fingers on my nipple.

“God, that’s hot,” Jae whispered, and his fingers traced up the inseam of my pants.

“Lift your head up, Minnie,” Yoochun whispered, and I did. A smirk danced over my lips when Yunho slid underneath my head.

“Wow, guys,” I said. “Subtle.”

Yoochun laughed and then moved his mouth down my stomach.

“Are you complaining?” Yunho asked, fingers tracing up and along my ear.

“No.”

We’d all been making “foursome” jokes for the last week or so. Yoochun started it, but once the idea was in Jaejoong’s head, I knew it was only a matter of time before it actually happened.

“When did you guys plan this?”

“Before we left,” Yunho said, “while your father was lecturing you. We figured you’d have a bit of rebellion in you that you’d want to release.”

“Sounds like a great plan. Why aren’t you kissing me?”

Yunho chuckled. He adjusted enough to lean down and press his lips against mine. It was awkward only because we were sideways. Yunho’s lips were rough, but he was a damn good kisser. His tongue ran over my bottom lip. I moaned and arched up. My hand settled on the back of his head, holding him as our tongues danced.

Yoochun gave up trying to get my shirt off, and settled with running his tongue along my sides and stomach. Another set of hands were unclasping my pants. I lifted my hips, and boxers and pants were removed. Jae’s lips pressed against my inner thigh. I would have sighed had my mouth not been covered by Yunho’s. I lifted my leg to the back of the couch.

“God, he’s fucking eager,” Jaejoong muttered.

I laughed and said, lips still against Yunho’s. “I think it’s more like I just don’t give a fuck right now.”

“What happened to the ‘I don’t share’ argument?”

I finally pulled away from Yunho and looked down my naked body at Jaejoong. He was settled between my spread legs. His pale blue shirt was unbuttoned, sculpted abs on display. Our eyes met and very deliberately, he ran his tongue up my hard cock.

“I’m not the one sharing,” I said with a smirk. “You guys are sharing me. I’m okay with that.”

Yoochun laughed.

Yunho’s hand grabbed my neck and tilted my head back so he could kiss me again. I moaned as Jae decided that he’d looked at my cock long enough. Soft lips wrapped around the head. He tongued the slit. I arched up, forcing my cock into his mouth, and we both groaned. When another tongue joined Jae’s, the world went away. I was so hard. Giving Yoochun a blowjob backstage had me horny. I managed to control it afterwards, but now, fuck, now there was nothing to stop me.

I broke away from Yunho with a gasp. “You two keep doing that and I’m going to come all over your faces.”

“Perfect,” Yoochun muttered.

Jaejoong hummed his agreement with one of my balls in his mouth.

Yunho grinned down at me. “I don’t think that was a very effective threat.”

My laugh turned to a moan when Yoochun grazed teeth down my cock.

Yunho swore as he watched them suck on me. “Fuck. Min, sit up for a sec. I’m the only one still dressed.”

I sat up enough that he could slide out from under me. I watched him strip. God, his body was insane. Muscles everywhere. They flowed down his back, and his thighs were thick. And then he turned around and my mouth went dry. Pecs, abs, shoulders, more leg muscles. And a nice hard long cock that had me licking my lips.

Yunho smirked. “Do you want me to sit back down, or—”

I grabbed his cock and yanked him to me.

“Or this,” he gasped when my mouth closed around the head of his cock.

I moaned as slick finger slid against my hole. My ministrations to Yunho’s cock faltered as my brain and nerves were bombarded with too many sensations. The finger pressed into me at the same time that my dick slid completely down Yoochun’s throat. I broke away from Yunho with a cry, body arching. Another slide of Yoochun’s throat and I came with another shout, landing from my high in a pile of weak limbs and heaving chest. A pair of lips softer than Yoochun’s pressed against mine. I kissed Jae back lazily. He tasted like strawberries.

“You taste like strawberries,” I muttered through my haze.

He smiled, full watt, and then laughed. “So who’s fucking who?” he asked, pressing his hard cock against my stomach.

“Yunho is fucking me,” Yoochun said immediately.

“Why?” Jae said with a pout.

Yoochun smirked. “You’re not the only one that’s had fantasies of that cock, Jae.”

I scoffed. “My boyfriend is such a slut.”

They laughed, and then another set of lips joined Jae’s on mine. Another slick finger pressed into my hole.

“I think I’d like to fuck Changmin,” Yunho muttered.

I shivered thinking of Yunho’s cock in my ass.

“And who is Changmin going to fuck?” Jae asked.

“I don’t care,” I said, back arching as Yoochun twisted and stretched my hole. “And fuck … I say Jae fucks me.”

“Why?” Jae asked.

I smirked. “Because if you fuck me and Yunho fucks Yoochun, then Chunnie and I can suck each other off.”

“Oh my god,” Yoochun said, pulling away from my body. “I knew you were valedictorian for a reason.”

I laughed and he pulled on my legs. We all ended up on the floor. My shirt was taken off somewhere in the middle of limbs twisting and kisses exchanged. Yoochun covered his hand in lube and stroked Yunho’s cock. “Don’t you dare prep me,” Yoochun said. “I want to feel each inch of your skin against me, and I want to still feel you tomorrow.”

Yunho growled and pushed Yoochun to his back. Yoochun grabbed behind his knees and spread his legs. Yunho slid his slick cock up and down Yoochun crack.

“Fuck me, please,” Yoochun whimpered.

Yunho held his cock still and then pushed. His eyes shut, and Yoochun arched up with a scream of absolute pleasure.

“Fuck,” Yunho gasped and pushed in further.

Yoochun whined and tried to lift his hips up. “Fuck, Yunho, move. Damn it.”

I met Jae’s eyes. He licked his lips. “I never really thought watching Yunho fuck someone else would be hot.”

I shook my head. “Me neither.”

“Let’s not them have all the fun,” Jae said with a grin. He pulled our bodies together and our lips met.

“He’s ticklish,” Yunho said.

Jae broke away. “You ass—“

And then I ran my fingertips up his sides. He giggled and grabbed my wrists. “Don’t, Minnie. It tickles.”

“I know.” I did it again, but this time ended with fingertips flicking over the piercings in his nipples.

“Fuck.” His eyes shut, arms went around my waist. Our erections slid together and Jae moaned. I tugged on the piercings harder. I broke away from his lips and moved my mouth to his nipples. I sucked and bit and tongued the pierced flesh.

His hands wrapped in my hair and pushed my head down. I smiled but let him. I played with the piercing in his belly button. Just as I licked the head of his cock, a firm hand latched onto mine and tugged.

I looked over at Yoochun. His eyes were shut, mouth open and body moving as Yunho thrust into him.

“Supposed, sucking, me.”

I grinned and then with a final lick on Jae’s cock, I said, “And you’re supposed to be fucking me.”

“God, yes,” Jae breathed and then pushed me, encouraging me to move.

I kissed him quickly and then on hands and knees, crawled over Yoochun’s body. “Yoochun is being a bit too loud,” I said, and then directed my cock to his open mouth. Yoochun groaned around me, reaching up to grab my hips and force them down. I moaned again as the sensitive skin was attacked with teeth and tongue. I licked Yoochun’s cock, moving down along his balls. I lifted them and watched Yunho slide in and out of Yoochun’s ass. He still wasn’t all the way in.

“Fuck him, Yunho,” I said. “Hard. Trust me, he can handle it.”

“I don’t think I can,” Yunho said, voice cracking.

I smirked and adjusted enough that I could lick Yunho’s cock before it disappeared into Yoochun. Yunho moaned and sped up, hitting Yoochun deeper.

Fingers prodded my hole, and with a groan I pushed back on them. “Suck him, Minnie,” Jae said as he fingered me, finishing the prep that Yoochun started.

“Fuck me,” I replied and then put Yoochun’s cock in my mouth.

Yoochun moaned, vibrations dancing around my body. Something larger than Jae’s fingers pressed against my hole and I cried out around the flesh in my mouth as Jae thrust into me.

“You’re gorgeous,” Yunho said, and then laughed and added, “all three of you are gorgeous.”

“Not so bad yourself, babe,” Jae said, voice breathless.

Talking was limited to moans and gasps and grunts. Yunho sped up, and I hand to lean back and down, trying to keep my head from his body as he thrust into Yoochun. It dislodged Yoochun from my cock and he whimpered, body arching to slide his tongue around it again.

“I’m going to … fuck,” Yunho said. “Too tight.”

“Let me swallow it,” I said.

Yunho’s went wide, but he nodded. His breathing leveled, and then his head flung back, eyes shut. As soon as he pulled out of Yoochun, I grabbed his cock. I jerked him with my hand, tongue wrapping around the head, and then he moaned, a half scream. The first shot of come landed on my cheek and then I closed my mouth around him and took the rest in my throat, groaning at the heady taste that was so much different than Yoochun. Yunho pulled away from me and leaned against the couch, trying to catch his breath. I put Yoochun’s cock back in my mouth and slid three fingers easily into his hole. He arched up with a moan.

“Faster, Jae,” Yunho said. “Changmin isn’t a complete mess yet.”

“Ooh, he will be soon,” Jae said as he sped up. His hands tightened on my hips, our bodies smacking together. Yunho got up and moved behind him. And based on Jae’s muffled groan, I figured Yunho was teasing. I sneaked a look behind me and grinned. Yunho was licking and biting Jae’s nipples.

“Come, Jae,” Yunho whispered. “Fill Changmin’s hole with your come.”

“Oh my god, Jae, please,” I said, pushing back to meet his thrusts.

Yoochun whined underneath me, bumping his cock on my lips. I obliged and again sucked him down my throat. Jae’s movements went erratic, his cock jerked in my hole and then he left my body. Jae moaned as warm come splattered over my back.

“I thought you were going to come inside him,” Yunho said, and he started licking it up.

Jae smiled. “Sorry. I wanted to see his back covered in come.”

“Delicious,” Yunho said.

I groaned, and pulled away, ignoring Yoochun’s “Minnie” of admonishment. I twisted, grabbed Yoochun’s leg and lifted it enough that I could move between. I ended up kneeling, Yoochun’s knees gripped in my hands. I thrust into him. His body arched and he screamed. YunJae were making out. I leaned over Yoochun and kissed his open mouth.

“This was a great idea,” I said.

Yoochun smirked between breaths. “I know.”

“Flip over, Micky,” Yunho said.

Yoochun whimpered.

“Flip over so I can shove my dick in your mouth,” Yunho said.

I let Yoochun go as he scrambled up, my eyes shutting as I slipped out of him. He kneeled in front of me, dropping to his hands. Yunho and I slid into him at once. Yoochun moaned.

“Fuck him hard, Minnie,” Yunho said, and increased the speed of his thrust down Yoochun’s throat.

I smirked. “Ah, but he’ll like that too much.”

Yunho grinned at me. “Crazy bastard, isn’t he?”

“Very.”

I sped up. Yunho and I found a rhythm where we both pushed into Yoochun’s body at once. He was shaking, shivering, moaning and sweating. Jae came over and licked at his skin, leaving bite marks up and down his back, and stroking Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun’s whole body froze and jerked. He broke away from Yunho’s cock and cried out.

“Fuck,” I moaned as his body clenched around me. I wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him to his knees, using the movement to sit back. Yoochun was gasping, his head fell against my shoulder. Come covered fingers pressed against my lips and I licked Yoochun’s come from Jaejoong’s fingers. Yoochun’s tongue joined.

And then Jaejoong squeaked as Yunho manhandled him and flipped him onto his back.

“Want you,” Yunho growled.

“Take me,” Jae said with a smirk and spread his legs.

Yunho dropped to Jae’s body and started prepping him with tongue and fingers. Jae tried to grip the carpet as he moaned.

I slowed my movements into Yoochun’s body. We kissed softly. One of his hands wrapped in my hair and the other held my hip.

“I love you,” I whispered, “even though you’re a snarky and perverted bastard.”

“Must be why we get along so well,” he replied, with a smile, “because so are you.”

“I tell you I love you and you insult me?”

“You insulted me by covering it up with an I love you. That hardly counts.”

I smiled and then kissed him deeply. “I love you,” I repeated.

He grinned, eyes half shut. “Love you, too, you snarky, perverted bastard. Now, fuck me harder.”

“Yes, sir,” I said and lifted his hips high enough that I could buck into him.

Nothing but moans and obscenities filled the air for long minutes.

And then Yoochun asked, voice breathless, “Can I kiss Jaejoong?”

“Please,” Jae said.

I grinned. “But I don’t want to move.”

“We’ll move,” Jae said immediately and pulled away from Yunho before Yunho could protest. Jae moved in from of Yoochun, pausing to lick at his nipples. Yoochun flung his head back with a moan. Jae whimpered when Yunho slid back inside him. He straightened, leaning forward to kiss Yoochun. Their hands found each others cocks. I met Yunho’s eyes and our lips met over our boyfriends shoulders.

“This was a fantastic idea,” Yunho said against my lips. “We are so doing this again tomorrow.”

Jae and I laughed.

“We really should get Junsu drunk and have a fivesome,” Yoochun said.

“Fivesome?” Jae said with an arched eyebrow. “I think at that point it’s called an orgy.”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Who the fuck cares what it’s called?”

“Not me,” I replied and increased my speed.

Yoochun’s eyes shut with a moan, and he stroked Jaejoong faster.

Yunho came first, mouth and teeth closed around the juncture of shoulder and neck. Jae hissed, body shaking, as Yunho continued to move in and out of his body. Yoochun was next.

“Fuck, Min,” Yoochun groaned as his body started shivering.

I licked up his neck and said in his ear, “Next time you better leave your tie on so I can tug on it while you come.”

That was enough for him, and he came with a shout of my name.

“Tie?” Jae said, hips thrusting into Yoochun’s limp hand.

“Minnie,” Yoochun broke off with a gasp, and then added, “tie fetish.”

“Ooh, so next time we’ll tie him up,” Jae said.

My laughter turned to a groan as Yoochun twisted his body. I held him at that angle and fucked him harder, pressing my forehead into his shoulder. Wave after wave of pleasure battered against my skin. I came with an obscenity on my lips, filling Yoochun’s body so much that it dripped out of him.

Constant moans penetrated the fuzz surrounding my senses, and then with a sudden cry to Yunho’s name, I knew Jae had come as well.

All four of us fell to the ground and cuddled up. I ended up between Yoochun and Yunho, with Jaejoong practically on top of all three of us. Kisses were exchanged.

“We need a blanket,” Yoochun said, and shivered behind me.

“Go get one,” Jae muttered, mouth against my shoulder.

“Too sleepy.”

“Alright, come on,” Yunho said, and he was the first to stand up. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Shower first,” Jae said.

“Good idea.”

Yunho offered me a hand up, and then I had to yank Yoochun to his feet. We made our way to a shower. Movements were languid, tired, and I ended up washing Yoochun, and then practically carried him to Yunho’s room. He and Jae were already curled up on his huge bed. I lowered Yoochun onto the mattress and he whimpered.

“Cold,” he said and curled up against Yunho.

I climbed him after him, pressing my chest against his back. Sleep was quick to overtake us.

Half of the bed was empty when I woke up to sunlight pouring into windows.

Yoochun was sitting up, reading a magazine. I snuggled closer to him, but his body tensed.

“Chunnie?”

“Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean what?”

He met my eyes. “You said you loved me, did you mean it?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just do. Don’t you love me?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know?”

“I know better than you.”

I sat up. “What does that mean?”

“I just … I’ve been in love before. You haven’t.”

“So? There’s a first time for everything.”

“You shouldn’t throw those words around.”

“Yoochun, I’m not. I … like you.”

“It’s only like now?”

“Don’t be stupid,” I said with a headshake. “I like you. I love you. There’s a difference. I love my parents, but I don’t like them.”

“Oh my god, do not compare me to your parents.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Explain it to me.”

I shook my head again. “I can’t explain it, and damn it, I shouldn’t have to. How do you explain why your heart flutters when you see someone, or when your skin tingles when you touch? How do you explain to someone the reason why they are the first thing you think of in the morning, and the last thing you think of at night?”

Yoochun was smirking.

“What?”

“Just had to make sure.”

“God, you’re such a bastard,” I said.

“And yet, you love me, so what does that make you?”

“Stupid,” I said and kissed him.


	14. do my little turn on the catwalk

I paced next to Jaejoong’s car. Back and forth, and then again. We were at the Loft, all because they said it would calm me down. I was far from calm.

Yoochun lit another cigarette. Jae and Yunho were further away, leaning against a small tree. Yunho had his hands in Jae’s back pockets, and they were kissing. Junsu’s fingers flew over his phone in text messages.

“I think-fuck, I think—” I took a deep breath. “I think I’m just going to have to fucking do this and get it over with.”

“Finally!” Yoochun said and threw his hands in the air.

“Fuck off,” I snapped.

And immediately Yoochun frowned and looked at me.

I sighed. “Sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

Yoochun threw his cigarette away, and he came to me. I put my arms around him, and then sighed.

“We need to hurry,” Jae said. “It’s almost five.”

I didn’t move to get in the car even as Junsu climbed in the back seat.

Yunho shook his head. “Maybe we should drug him and shove him in the trunk and force him.”

Yoochun grinned up at me. “Sounds kinky.”

I smiled and kissed him. “Okay, let’s go, before I lose my nerve.”

Yunho drove, and with each mile back into the city, my stomach tightened a bit more. I was close to hyperventilating by the time Yunho pulled in front of a tall building. The company name “Purple Line Models” was scrolled across the building in … of course, purple.

I looked up at the building and sighed. I had already told the others that I needed to do this by myself. They were going to go to a restaurant and wait for me.

I opened the door, but Yoochun stopped me. “Just a second.”

He leaned forward quickly and bit my lower lip. I half moaned and half protested, and then his hands were in my hair, ruffling it. He took off my tie and unbuttoned two buttons on my school shirt.

“Give me the jacket,” he demanded.

“Chunnie,” I said.

He shook his head. “You don’t want to look like a fucking high school kid right now. You’re a model right now.”

“He’s right,” Jae said.

“I know,” I replied and smiled. I kissed Yoochun one more time, and then with a deep breath, I climbed out of the car. I put my phone and my wallet in my pants pocket and then handed Yoochun my school jacket.

“You look hot, Min,” Jae said. “Be confident.”

“Keep your head up,” Yoochun added.

“God, leave him alone,” Junsu said. “He’s not five. Good luck, Min.”

“Thanks, Su.”

I gave them one more smile, forced, but still a smile. And then turned around and headed into the building. Someone whistled behind me. And I turned and blew a kiss to Yoochun.

I entered the revolving door. There was a reception desk in front of me, and a bank of elevators to the right. The floor was black, but when the light hit it, there were purple undertones. The walls were covered in model shots, and paintings with purple themes.

“Hello,” the receptionist said, a really pretty girl. “What can I do for you?”

I took the card from my wallet. “Kwon YongWoo gave me his card and said he’d like to talk to me.”

“What is your name?”

“Shim Changmin.”

“Just one moment. I will see if he’s still in his office.”

The receptionist picked up the phone and hit a button. A moment later she said, “Hello, YongWoo-shi. A young man named Shim Changmin is here to see you … yes. Of course. Yes.” She hung up. “You can go on up. He’s on the fourth floor. His secretary will show you to his office.”

“Thank you,” I said and bowed.

I followed her directions. In my head, a voice that sounded like Yoochun’s said, _Look up, Min. Back straight. You’re tall and gorgeous. Show it off._

So I did.

Another pretty girl met me out of the elevator and showed me down the hall. She knocked on an open door, bowed and then let me by her.

“Changmin-shi!” Kwon YongWoo rose from his desk.

I bowed low, and he bowed as well, and then shook my hand. “Kwon YongWoo-shi. It is good to see you again.”

“I’m surprised to see you,” he said with a laugh.

I looked down _Look up, Min. Head high_ , my inner Yoochun reminded me. “I was wondering what you could offer me.”

Kwon YongWoo’s face went grave, and then he looked me up and down. “How tall are you?”

“One eighty six.”

“And you’re how old?”

“Seventeen.”

“Still growing?”

Changmin shrugged. “Not as much as last year, but yeah.”

“Good, good. Do you exercise?”

“When I can.”

“You didn’t bring a portfolio or anything with you, did you?”

I smiled. “No. I’ve—I’ve never done this before.”

“Right. Right.” He went to his desk and picked up his phone. “I want a few lights set up and one wardrobe and makeup in studio eight. Five minutes.”

He hung up. “Do you mind if I take a few shots right now? I can’t really confirm anything without seeing what you look like on film.”

I swallowed. “Um, sure. Yeah. That’d be great.”

“Fantastic.”

“I … how long will this take?”

He shrugged, and then grinned. “Depends on how good you are, I guess. An hour, at least.”

“Okay. I have friends waiting for me. Do you mind if I call them?”

“No problem, but walk and talk, Changmin-shi. Follow me.”

I followed quickly, pulling out my phone and called Yoochun.

“Done already?’ he said.

“No. He wants to take a few shots.”

I held the phone away as Yoochun cheered. “That’s awesome.”

“He said it will be at least an hour.”

“Okay. I’ll let the other guys know. We’re fine for now. We’re just about ready to order.”

“Okay.”

“Good lucky, baby. I love you.”

“Love you.”

When I hung up, Kwon YongWoo was looking at me. “A friend?”

A blush colored my cheeks, but I did not look away. “Yes.”

He smiled, and then draped an arm around my shoulders. “I’m going to leave you in Seonhee’s care. She’s going to do your makeup and hair. I have to go get the lighting set up right, and talk to the photographer.” He led me into a large room. There was a bank of mirrors along one side, bright lights lit. On the other were racks and racks of clothes.

We went right to another girl, and she bowed when I was introduced. Kwon YongWoo sat me in a chair.

“I want him in black, head to toe.”

“Yes, YongWoo-shi.”

The girl walked around me once and called after YongWoo’s retreating figure. “Do you want me to cut his hair?”

“Oh, hell no,” he said back. “Leave it long.”

She nodded, and then smiled at me. “So, Changmin-shi, decided to drop by?”

“Excuse me?”

“YongWoo-shi spent most of the morning lamenting that he hadn’t snapped a picture of you the other night.”

I blushed and she laughed. “You’re attractive, Changmin-shi. You’ll make a great model. Now, hold still.”

I had never, ever had makeup on my face. I was afraid it would itch, or feel caked on, but it was light, and when Seonhee moved so I could see the mirror, I actually gasped.

“Wow.”

She nodded. “Yep. Wow.”

She wet my hair with a spray bottle, added lots of product to her hand and ran fingers through my hair. “We’ll leave it long. YongWoo didn’t say what clothes he wanted you in, but we’ll go for stylishly messy right now. Keep it simple.”

“This is simple?” I said and my voice cracked.

My hair looked amazing. Something I’d been trying to do with it for the last few days but never managed.

She smiled at me. “Gorgeous, young man. Come on. Let’s get you dressed.”

I followed her to the racks of clothes.

“Strip.”

My eyes went wide.

She laughed. “I’ve been doing this for fifteen years, young man. You ain’t got nothing I haven’t seen.”

I swallowed, and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt.

Seonhee shook her head. “Quick. Quick. First thing you learn about being a model is speed.”

My hands shook as I tried to go faster. She got impatient with me and undid my pants. I made a noise of protest that she just laughed at as she pushed my pants to my thighs.

“Quick. Naked. Now.”

I seriously could not breathe. And then Yoochun’s voice said, _You’re gorgeous, Minnie. Don’t be ashamed about it._ I swear the stupid fucker rolled his eyes at me.

I shucked out of the boxers, and immediately a pair of boxer briefs were pushed into my hands. Still shaking, I unwrapped them and then tugged them on, a pair of black jeans was next and god, I barely fit into them, but Seonhee stopped me from doing up all the buttons on them. She held out a black button down and rather than wait for me to do it, she buttoned three buttons in the middle.

And then she stepped back and I took a much needed breath.

“You have to be faster than that, Changmin-shi. An outfit change like that should take you less than thirty seconds.”

I nodded.

“We’ll try again if YongWoo-shi wants to have you in another outfit. Come on.”

I followed after her, head lowered, mind rolling. And then she stopped. She cupped my chin and I met her eyes.

“Don’t worry so much, Changmin-shi. You haven’t even signed a contract yet. Now, go in there, hold your head up and show off, okay? You are incredibly attractive. Do you have a girlfriend?”

I shook my head, but my face must have twisted a bit, because she laughed and asked, “Boyfriend?”

I nodded. “He said he’d withhold sex if I didn’t at least try this out.”

She laughed and it echoed down the hallway. “Amazing what incentives with make you do. He’s lucky to have you, Changmin-shi.”

“Seonhee-shi, are you flirting with the new guy?” someone asked behind us.

“Of course,” she said and grinned. “Changmin-shi, this is Kim Heechul-shi. He’s a photographer at the studio.”

I froze for a moment at the beautiful man before me. He had long red hair, flawless skin. He wore nothing but jeans and a t-shirt, but he looked amazing. A blush rose in my cheeks when Heechul raised his eyebrows. I quickly bowed. Heechul looked me up and down, sniffed in disdain, and said, “You’re pretty in real life, but it’s photo-genetic-ability that I’m worried about. Come on, new kid.”

Seonhee pinched my ass as I walked into the room. I yelped. Heechul rolled his eyes.

The room was open. There was a small vanity on one side, but the middle of the room was set up for photos. White fabric draped down, covering what looked like boxes. Bright lights lit the area.

“Okay, so YongWoo says you’ve never sat for a photo before, seriously, giving me such a novice is going to piss me off, so you sure as hell better be worth the hassle. Just listen to everything I say. Are you good at following orders?”

I thought of my father, but he didn’t give me a chance to answer.

“Go stand in the middle there, and hold still. I may need to adjust the lighting.”

I did as he said. He stared at me, one perfectly manicured nail against his lip, and then he rolled his eyes, and did adjust the light a bit, and then he stared at me more. I shifted under his gaze a bit, and when his lips spread into a smirk, I knew he was testing me.

_Relax, babe. He’s trying to intimidate you. You’re gorgeous, remember?_

I was going to hit Yoochun when I saw him again.

And then suddenly, Heechul lifted the camera and started snapping pictures. “Hold still, I’m going to walk around you. I don’t want you to move anything other than your eyelids if you have to blink.”

More pictures. And then Heechul had me sit, and then stand, and then bend my arm this way and that way, and then suddenly, he shouted, “Hold right there, don’t fucking move or I will shove this camera up your ass.”

I smirked, I couldn’t help it, but he snapped pictures, and then said, “Okay do not move your head, but look down with only your eyes. Fabulous. I need some full length shots of you, stand up. Perfect. Undo those buttons. YongWon wants to see your body, perverted bastard.”

I laughed, as I unbuttoned the shirt. Heechul was an asshole, but I loved his wit. I hadn’t realized how relaxed I was until that moment, and I had no problems at all opening the shirt and letting Heechul take pictures of me half naked when he told me to take it off.

Heechul grinned. “And he claims he’s straight. What about you, new kid? Gay or straight?”

“Gay.”

“Taken I bet. All the hot ones are taken.”

I grinned. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“Ah, you’re too young for me anyway.” Heechul moved to a phone on the wall and picked it up. “I like this kid. You want him in anything else? … You got it.” He hung up. “We’re going back to wardrobe. I’m to pick out a color that will look good with your skin. Come on.”

I followed him down the hall.

Seonhee smiled. “How’s he doing?”

“Kid’s a natural,” Heechul said, going through the clothes. He tossed a pair of jeans at me, faded, light blue. “Put those on.”

I undressed with no embarrassment. The jeans were ripped in a lot places.

“You got a favorite color, new kid?” Heechul asked.

“Um, red, I guess.”

“No, too bright. Too … here.” Heechul tossed me a tank top with red orange designs on it. And then threw a matching red orange button down at me.

“We’ll work with that,” he said, and started walking away. I had to pull on the button-down and try to follow him.

“I told you, Changmin-shi,” Seonhee said. “Speed.”

We went back to the studio and Heechul directed me through another set of photos. When he said, “Okay. That’s good,” I was so surprised that I almost fell over from the pose he had me in.

“You did great, new kid. You still need a lot of work, but you did fantastic for your first time. Go change. Have Seonhee take you back to YongWoo’s office.”

I nodded, and bowed, “Thank you, Heechul-shi.”

He waved it away. “No problem. I hope you sign a contract. You actually listen to me, unlike some models.”

As I walked down the hall, I thought about that. Why wouldn’t you listen to the person taking the pictures? It made sense. He’s the one that could see how you looked, not you.

“Okay,” Seonhee said, and held out a stop watch. “Change back to your clothes. Keep the panties,” she said with a laugh. “Once you’ve worn them, we don’t give them to someone else.”

“That’s good to know,” I said, and quickly changed.

She tsked at the final time. “Forty-two seconds. You should practice at home.”

I sighed. “Okay. I will.”

“Let’s get you to YongWoo’s office.”

I followed behind her. I pulled out my phone. “Holy shit,” I said.

“What?”

“It’s almost nine.”

“Yeah. And YongWoo will probably keep you here for another hour looking at your shots.”

“I—I have school tomorrow. And—“

She shook her head. “And you’ll go, no matter what, right?”

I nodded. “I have to.”

“Then no problem.” She knocked and then opened a door. I went into his office, Heechul was sitting in a chair, and he smirked at me.

“YongWoo is tossing around words like ‘model prodigy’,” he said. “What do you think, new kid?”

“I still need a lot of work.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Shut up, Heechul. The kid is perfect. Sit down, Changmin.”

I did, and then he spun a computer screen to me. My face was on it, eyes looking down, thoughtful. I couldn’t remember that shot from any of the others, but then it was replaced to one of my smirking, and then smiling and then laughing at something Heechul had said, and then some full length shots. He and Heechul discussed the pros and cons of every photo, and I took notes on the criticisms that Heechul said, but didn’t direct at me.

It was cool how professional they both were.

“Look at his jaw line,” Yongwoo said again, “that bone structure. Fantastic.” And the screen spun back around. “Changmin-shi, I want to do a trial based contract. Three months, after that, no obligation on either one of our parts. You’ll be paid, not as much as a full model, but still enough to make it worth your while. If everything goes well, we’ll sign you on permanently.”

“The next three months?” I said, voice cracking.

“Yes.”

I took a deep breath.

“Problems.”

“I have school.”

“Oh, I know. It won’t be everyday. Just once or twice a week. We definitely do not want to effect your school work.”

“Are you a good student?” Heechul asked.

“He’s valedictorian,” YongWoo said proudly.

Heechul nodded, face impressed. “And you want to model?”

I swallowed. “My parents want me to be a lawyer.”

Heechul laughed. “God, Min-ah, don’t sound too excited about that.”

YongWoo stood. “Shut up, Heechul.” He went to a closet and pulled out a bag. “Changmin, here are some things you’re going to need. There’s shampoo and conditioner I want you to start using. Hair products, skin care, things like that. Just follow the directions.” He slid a piece of paper over at me. “Do you have access to the gym?”

I nodded.

“Good. Here’s a workout schedule. Your body is nice, but god, I want those muscles defined.”

“Ga-ay,” Heechul crowed.

YongWoo ignored him. “And this is the contract. You’re smart, read it, tell me if there’s something you don’t agree with, and then this paper needs to be signed by your parents.”

And just like that, the world crashed around me. “What?”

“You’re under eighteen, Changmin. You need parental consent.”

I met his eyes.

He sighed. “Yes, I know. I met your father. But we can’t do this unless this form is signed.”

“I turn eighteen in February. Can we wait until then?”

He shook his head. “I have an opening now, and I need to fill it. There are four or five other models that have applied for the job. If you don’t do it now, then I doubt I’ll have room for you in February.”

“Do both of them have to sign it, or can my mom just sign it?”

“A guardian,” he said. “It doesn’t matter who.”

“Okay. I think I can get her to do it.”

“Good. Now. Call that friend of yours and have them come and pick you up. It’s late, and I’m sure you have school tomorrow.”

“I do.”

“Work hard, okay, Changmin? Come and see me in two days and we’ll discuss any problems.”

“Okay.”

I walked out of his office in a trance. I tried to call Yoochun, but I couldn’t talk, so I just sent him a text.

~ we’ll be right there ~

I bowed at the receptionist, and left the building. It was dark out, the city lit up in neon around me. Crowds covered the street. A horn honked and my name was shouted. I looked up. Yunho had parked down the road a bit. I waved and then headed there, jogging.

“Holy fucking shit,” Yoochun said. He grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me to him, kissing me hard. “You look hot. What did they do to your hair?”

Jae leaned over and crooned at me. “Oh my god, he’s wearing lip gloss. And foundation. And god, whoever did your makeup is fantastic.”

“You look good,” Yunho said and kissed my cheek.

Junsu rolled his eyes. “I’m still straight, Minnie, but yes, you do look good.”

“Thanks guys.”

Jae clapped his hands. “Details. Now.”

“In the car,” Yunho said. “While we drive home. It’s really late.”

“Sorry,” I said.

“Don’t be,” Yoochun said, nuzzling my neck. “It’s was totally worth it. Right?”

Junsu grinned. “I got four numbers tonight. Definitely worth it.”

They piled into the car and as they drove home, I told them everything. Yoochun had saved me some food, and I ate it carefully.

“Oh my god, some crazy noona saw you naked!”

“God, Heechul sounds hot.”

“You are so lucky. I can’t believe it.”

I sighed. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“What?” Yoochun asked. “Why not?”

“I need parental consent.”

“Oh.” And the mood in the car dropped.

I sighed again. “I’ll see if my mom will sign it, but I don’t know.”

Yoochun tightened his hold on me and I settled against him. “Don’t worry, babe. It will all work out.”

I took the comfort Yoochun offered and thought about YongWoo. The man had been beyond nice, and it made my heart hurt when I thought of my own father. When my father told people I was valedictorian, there was always an underlying threat underneath it. I tried to bury my face into Yoochun, and he held me more tightly.

They dropped me off first. My porch light was on. It was almost eleven. I could see my mom in the living room.

I sighed.

“Will you ask her tonight?” Yoochun asked.

“No. Tomorrow. After school. I don’t have the energy for it right now.”

He nodded. “Good call.” He kissed me quickly and I climbed out of the car with my backpack and the bag YongWoo had given me. My mom met me in the foyer; she was frowning, but she didn’t say anything until she noticed the second bag.

“What is that?”

“Oh, um, gifts from Yunho’s parents, for the concert. They said they hadn’t had time to give them to me until now.”

“That’s nice of them. You better send them a thank you card.”

“I will.” I headed up the stairs.

“Changmin?”

I sighed and turned around. “What?”

“You ... well, make sure you get your homework done.”

I scoffed. “Don’t I always?”

I went to my room only long enough to drop off the bags and grab some sleep clothes. I put the papers from the agency in my drawer under more papers. My shower was short. I used the new products I’d been given and then tried to follow the instructions that came with the face wash and cream and body lotion. I smelled like a freaking girl.

I had so much homework. Normally, I’d be excited about a late night studying, but tonight I just want to go to bed. But homework had to be done. I scanned the chapters I needed to read, did math problems, and at one o’clock decided that was enough.

I checked the workout schedule. Besides the typical exercise and a weight room routine, it said I should run at least three miles a day. I didn’t think I could run one mile. I sighed, again, and then again. I did the fifty sit ups and fifty push ups and leg exercises listed. At two, I finally went to bed. I set my alarm for five, hoping that’d give me enough time to wake up and go running.


	15. sunshine rainbows ... and cock rings? yes, please

I fell asleep in class, for the first time in my entire educational career.

Kibum nudged me awake right before the end of class. “You alright?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yeah. Just a late night last night.”

Kibum grinned. “With who?”

“Not like that.”

“Sure.”

The bell rang and I slowly gathered my things. Yoochun met me right outside the door.

“God,” I said, “don’t you ever go to class?”

He shrugged. “No. Are you coming to Yunho’s today?”

“No. I have to go talk to my mom before my dad gets home from work.”

“You’re more snarky than usual today,” he said with a frown.

I opened my mouth to snap at him again, and then closed it. “Sorry. I’m really tired.”

He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed briefly before letting go. “Want a ride home? I still have the keys to Jaejoong’s car.”

“Still?”

“Yunho takes him everywhere now.”

We stopped at our lockers, and then headed out of the school. We met up with the other three and Yoochun explained that I had to go talk to my mom.

“Good luck, Min,” Jae and Yunho said at once, and then they met each other’s eyes and both laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

Junsu clapped me on the back. “Don’t stress too much, Changmin,” he said. “If they don’t let you, then they don’t, but the important thing is that you went and tried. You know you can do it. We know you can do it. The modeling people know you can do it.”

“Thanks, Su.”

“So profound,” Yoochun said with an eye roll.

“At least he’s trying,” I snapped, and then winced. “God, Yoochun, I’m sorry.”

Yoochun smiled and hugged me. “It’s okay, baby. Let’s go.”

“You being good to my car?” Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun smirked. “About as good as Yunho is being to you.”

Jae’s laughed. “Good.”

Yoochun waited until we were in the parking lot and then he laced our fingers together. “I can’t wait until I can just hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want.”

I sighed. “That’d be nice.”

Yoochun drove silently. He didn’t go directly to my house, but pulled the car into the parking lot of a park. There were a few people there, but none in the little corner of pavement where Yoochun parked.

“I wanted a kiss,” Yoochun said as explanation.

I tugged on his tie, and he leaned across the console. Our lips met and molded, tongues reaching. My fingers tightened around the tie and all the built of anxiety turned to barely concealed lust.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

“Yeah.”

“Hand job?”

I unbuttoned my pants and shoved them and boxers past my knees.

He chuckled. “Pretty quick.”

“I need to learn how to get naked fast,” I replied with a smirk.

Yoochun looked around us and then grabbed my hard cock, stroking it fast. Our lips met again. I tangled one hand in his hair and the other gripped the knot of his tie. He whimpered. Pleasure clouded my vision, pulled my breath from me in quick gasps. He broke away from my lips and before I could comprehend what he was doing, his tongue wrapped around the head of my cock.

“Fuck, Chunnie!” I bucked up into his mouth and he whimpered in need.

Moments later, hands pulling his hair, I came in his mouth. He sucked me dry, and with one more swipe across the slit of my cock, he lifted up. Come dripped form his lower lip, and I swooped forward and licked it up.

“Relaxed now?” he asked, kissing across my cheek.

“A bit. What about you?” I reached down and grabbed his hard cock.

He smirked. “Well, this talk with your mom goes one of two ways. She says yes, and you fuck me in absolute joy, or she says no, and you fuck out your frustrations on my ass. Either way, I win.”

I rolled my eyes. “God, you’re a bastard sometimes.”

He laughed and kissed me again. “I love you, Min.”

“I love you.”

Yoochun sat back in the driver’s seat and I straightened my clothes as he drove away from the park. Our fingers entwined over the stick shift until he missed a gear and then he slapped my hand away.

“Jae will kill me if I hurt his transmission.”

I smiled and settled my hand on his thigh instead.

After he stopped in front of my house, he turned serious. “Look, Min. Be firm, okay? I … I know that I’m not the best example for standing up for what is good for me. I let my family walk all over me until I met you, but you don’t need that. You shouldn’t have to do that.”

“I can’t go in there and say, hey I’m doing this.”

“I know, but …” He shook his head. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

“I love you.” He looked like he wanted a kiss again, but it wasn’t worth the risk.

“I love you. I’ll call you as soon as I get this figured out.”

“You better.”

I climbed out of the car, backpack slung over my shoulder.

“Head high, Minnie,” Yoochun called after me. I flipped him off for good measure, but walked into my house with my head up.

“Home so soon?” my mom questioned from the kitchen.

“Um. Yeah,” I said, and then headed up the stairs.

“Problems with your friends?” she asked, coming after me.

“No.”

“Are you hungry, dear?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll make you a snack.”

“Thanks, Mom.” I hurried to the safety of my room, leaning against the closed door to take a few deep breaths.

I quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans and then took the parental consent form out of my drawer. With a deep breath, I left the room and went to the kitchen.

“Hey, Mom. Can I …” I sighed.

She turned and frowned. “What’s wrong, Minnie baby?”

I held out the form for her. She took it and after only reading a little bit her eyes went wide. “What is this?”

“Yesterday… yesterday, I went into town and had a modeling audition with Purple Line Talent Agency and they loved me and they want me to model, but I need parental consent.”

Her lips pursed into a thin line. “Your father will not agree to this.”

“I know.”

I couldn’t breathe as she read through the form.

“Who offered this to you?”

I handed her YongWoo’s card. She immediately telephoned him.

“Hello, this is Shim Changmin’s mother. What is the meaning of this? … Yes, but he’s going to be a lawyer. … He wants to be a lawyer.”

I winced, and looked down. Her eyes narrowed at me.

“I simply cannot understand … Yes, he is. … Yes, he is. … Yes, I know that. … No. I will have him call you later.”

She hung up the phone and turned her glare to me. She put the paper on the island between us and crossed her arms.

“I cannot lie about something like this to your father,” she said.

I looked away, and tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

“YongWoo says you’re talented, that you show great potential for modeling, but you are going to be a lawyer.”

“I don’t want to be a lawyer,” I practically shouted. “Father wants me to be a lawyer. You want me to be a lawyer. You know what I want? I want to be a teenager. I want to get drunk and make out with my boyfriend. I want to drive really fast and have Yoochun teach me how to smoke cigarettes. That’s what I want.”

Her eyes softened. “I know, Minnie baby. I know.”

I sat hard at the table. “I just … I don’t want to do this anymore, Mom. There so much pressure on me to be perfect. Why can’t I just be normal?”

“You think modeling is normal? You’ll have twice as much pressure, trying to keep up with your school work. And smoking? Really?”

I smiled. “Okay, so I wouldn’t start smoking, but … I have friends, Mom. For the first time in my life, I have friends. I didn’t really care before, content to walk through life and just get it over with, but Yoochun …”

His mom smiled. “Trust me when I say I know, Minnie. You have more confidence, and anyone that looks at you can tell, but you can’t do this. I can’t sign that without talking to your father about it, and he will not agree.”

I sighed and put my head in my arms. “I know.”

She ruffled my hair. “And remember, you’ll be eighteen soon, and then you can do it.”

“YongWoo says he won’t have an opening in February.”

“Then you’ll just have to try somewhere else, won’t you? Here. Eat.”

She placed a bowl of ramen in front of me and I grudgingly ate the noodles. I took my phone out and turned it on and sent Yoochun a text.

 **smarter_than_you** = no go =

 **PianoMicky** \+ :( fuck +

 **smarter_than_you** = come and pick me up? =

 **PianoMicky** \+ I’ll be there in ten minutes +

“Can I go over to Yunho’s?” I asked as I put the empty bowl in the sink.

“Yes. I know you’re upset, Minnie,” she said and hugged me, “but I want you to know that I am very proud of you.”

I snorted. “Yeah. Okay.”

“I am. You’re going to be a great lawyer.”

“No, I’m not,” I said and left the kitchen without clarifying that.

Yunho was right. I didn’t want to be a lawyer. And I’d be miserable for the rest of my life if I became one. I left the house and waited by the sidewalk for Yoochun to show up. While I was waiting, I a text to Junsu, since he was the most supportive before.

 **bigSuButt** ~ sucks, bro, life can’t always be sunshine and rainbows, even if you’re gay~  
**bigSuButt** ~ but you tried, and you can always do it later. You’re still sexy, but don’t tell the others I said that ~

 **smarter_than_you** = sorry, I’m taken =

 **bigSuButt** ~ ass ~

 **smarter_than_you** = your ass =

 **bigSuButt** ~ that doesn’t even make sense ~

 **smarter_than_you** = neither does your ass, really? How can a straight guy have an ass like that? =

 **bigSuButt** ~ you gay boys can’t get everything you want ~  
**bigSuButt** ~ though I’m about to. Gotta go stick it somewhere ~

 **smarter_than_you** = you’re such a slut =

 **bigSuButt** ~ :) ~

Next was Yunho.

 **gae_for_Jae** ^ tough luck, bro ^

 **smarter_than_you** = yeah, sucks =

 **gae_for_Jae** ^ come over after Yoochun is done with you, we’ll have a video game marathon ^

 **smarter_than_you** = okay =

And two seconds later, Jaejoong texted.

 **being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ MINNIE!! *hugs* ♥

 **smarter_than_you** = I’m okay =  
**smarter_than_you** = you need to change your name; it’s too long

 **being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ you lie, but Yoochun will make you feel better ♥  
**being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ I like my name. It’s prophetic. ♥

 **smarter_than_you** = don’t need prophecy to know you’re so gay =

 **being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ yes, yes, yes ♥  
**being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ you know we love you, Min, you’re awesome. I’m really glad you decided to be Yoochun’s friend ♥

 **smarter_than_you** = me too =

A horn honked and I pushed away from the tree I was leaning on.

 **smarter_than_you** = He’s here. I’ll see you later =

 **being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ fuck him hard ♥

 **smarter_than_you** = he won’t be able to walk tomorrow, I promise =

 **being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ YAY! ♥

“Who are you texting?” Yoochun asked as I climbed into the car.  
“Your BFF Jae,” I replied.  
Yoochun was still in his school clothes, but his tie was loose and shirt half unbuttoned. I reached over and snagged the end of the tie in my fingers.

 **being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ forgot, I know you two are all kinky and stuff ♥  
**being_pretty_takes_talent** ♥ there’s a baggie in the glove box, you may enjoy the contents if you wish ♥

I read that message to Yoochun. His eyes went wide, and he reached around me and opened the glove box.

“Oh, fucking sweet,” Yoochun said, and then slammed it shut again before I could look in.

“What?”

Yoochun laughed. “We are going to the Loft now. You’ll see.”

While he drove, I called YongWoo.

After some pleasantries, I said, “I’m sorry, Yongwoo-shi.”

“No, Changmin it’s alright. I’m going to keep these pictures here, add them to our portfolio. They’re really good shots. Keep the products I gave you, and work out. In February, come and see me I’ll try to find a place for you.”

“Thank you, Yongwoo-shi.”

“Not a problem, but now I have to go tell Heechul that his new favorite model isn’t going to be a model. God, that guy is such a drama queen.”

“Good luck.”

“You, too, Changmin. Study hard.”

“I will.”

“Fighting.”

I laughed and we ended the call.

Yoochun took my hand a few moments later, brought up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

“Um, not a girl,” I said even as I fought to keep the smile off my face.

Yoochun laughed. He held my hand all the way to the Loft. He took a bag from the backseat, and then grabbed the mysterious item from the glove box.

“Come on.”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Up.”

He walked to the far side of the cliff’s edge and then disappeared. I followed after him. There was a crevice in the rock, and he was using natural hand and footholds to pull himself up it.

“You’re insane,” I said.

He smiled down at me. “It’s not that high, coward. It’s an easy climb.”

“Would you stop calling me a coward, bastard?” I asked and started to climb after him.

Yoochun laughed.

My foot got stuck in a crack for only a moment and then I was pulling myself up onto a ledge overlooking the entire valley. Yoochun was already lounging on a blanket and devouring the contents of a plastic container.

“Jae made us dinner. Here.”

I sat next to Yoochun and ignored the offered dish. I took the one from his hands, and he pouted at me. I scooped up a bite of noodles and offered it to him.

“Now you’re just being corny.”

“Then you should like it even more. Eat.”

Yoochun smiled and closed his mouth around the bite, wrapping his tongue around the loose noodles. He moaned, lips pressed around the chopsticks. Our eyes locked as I slowly withdrew them. By the fourth bite, I was already hard.

“Are you going to eat anything?” he asked.

“I ate some ramen right before you picked me up, but I figure I’ll swallow something later. Are you full?” I asked.

“Not yet,” he replied with a leer.

“God, and you call me corny.”

Yoochun chuckled. I let him take the bowl and set it on the ground. I stopped him from kissing me, and ignored his pout.

“What was in the bag in the glove box?”

His smile widened. “Oh, just something to make the evening more interesting.”

“Yoochun. You’re not getting an evening until you tell me.”

He groped my crotch. “Oh really?”

“Yes, really. I can tie your hands behind your back and stroke off without you.”

A shiver ran through his body. “Come on my face?”

I smirked. “No.”

“How about I kiss you for a bit, and then when the time is right, I show you what was in the bag?”

Before he could react, I lunged forward and pinned him to the ground. He struggled only enough to make it look like he was trying, and then let me pin his hands above his head with one hand. The other I stuck into his pocket and fished for the plastic baggy, making sure to squeeze his balls and grope his cock in my search. Prize found, I yanked it out and then stared. My mouth watered, and my cock hardened in the confines of my jeans.

A cock ring, a bottle of lube, and small blue beads. Anal beads.

I stared down at him. He smirked at me. I put the baggy on the ground and then with my free hand I pulled at his school tie until one end was long, the other still in a noose.

“God, I love that look in your eyes,” Yoochun said with a shiver.

I ignored him, and tugged on the tie until the loop was in his mouth. I tightened it and then stretched the long end and bound his hands together. He moaned, eyes rolling back as he tried to thrust his body into mine.

I twisted a nipple through his shirt. “Be good,” I said through his muffled cry.

His eyes were dark with lust, perfect teeth clamped around the makeshift gag in his mouth. I took my time undressing him, kissing every bit of skin I revealed as I unbuttoned his school shirt.

“I want you naked,” I whispered, “but I guess I should have waited to bind your hands.”

I unbuttoned his pants, and pushed down on his hard cock with my palm. He moaned, eyes shutting.

“And I guess I don’t need all of you naked.”

I held his hips, fingers curling into the waistband of his pants. As I leaned over him to kiss his neck, his legs wrapped around me. I almost protested, then instead, ground my body into his, pinning him. He moaned, trying to press up.

While thrusting almost imperceptibly against him, I bit his neck and collar bones, leaving deep purple hickys and bite marks. He was shuddering, and recognizing the signs of an imminent orgasm, I stopped and kneeled.

He whimpered.

I shoved my hands into his boxers and pulled out his cock. He was so hard, and the head was wet. I licked him once, pulling an agonized moan from him.

"Can't have you coming already," I said, lips brushing the soft head.

I found the discarded baggy and took out the cock ring. I'd seen enough porn over the last few weeks to know how to use one. I had no desire to ever have one on me (I liked coming), but Yoochun's gaze smoldered when he saw it. I snapped it on. Yoochun's eyes shut with a hiss. I went back to my task and left a trail of purple marks over his chest. I stopped at his nipple and sucked and played with it until it was red and hot.

A steady stream of whimpers left Yoochun’s mouth, and his body slowly covered with sweat.

I once again pushed my hips into his, scraping my jeans over his bare cock.

He shouted something and his body shook with a dry orgasm, eyes rolling back. And then he went limp. I chuckled and kissed the side of his mouth, just above the gag.

“All through?”

He whimpered and thrust his hips up. I rocked against his body again. My own orgasm was fast approaching. This was too fucking hot. Too much, god. Yoochun was gorgeous.

I climbed over his body and straddled his chest. I unbuttoned my jeans and released my cock, sighing from the sudden lack of too much pressure. With fingers of one hand hooked around the base, I stroked.

Yoochun whimpered.

I watched his eyes as they watched my hand. And I knew that if he could lick his lips, he would have.

“You’re gorgeous all tied up and needy,” I said.

My orgasm built quickly and unconsciously I thrust into my own hand. Precome dribbled onto Yoochun’s collar bones.

“Didn’t you say you wanted come on your face?” I asked, labored.

Yoochun jerked and nodded, more whimpers of need and a word that sounded like “please” through the gag.

Everything tightened in my stomach. My thighs shook and I fell forward, my cock sliding on Yoochun’s cheek. He moaned and tried to arch his neck up. I thought of his lips around my cock, his throat around it, my hands holding his head while I fucked his face, and with a shout of his name, I came, covering his cheeks and nose and eyes and the tie in come. After a short breath, I pushed myself back to my knees. Yoochun was biting at the gag, trying to lick the come up from it.

It made me laugh. “Eager bastard. Luckily for you, so am I.”

I pulled his pants and boxers off. With a pinch on his thigh, I said, “Hands and knees.”

With the tie being used as a gag and a restraint, Yoochun had some problems, but when he was finally situated, nothing much mattered. He was on his knees, but couldn’t get his hands right to support him, so his head was lowered, ass in the air.

I undressed behind him, aware of his eager, interested gaze.

There was only one way I could think of to get rid of it. I brought my hand back and spanked him.

He cried out and begged for more with a shake of his ass. I spanked him again, and then again on the other cheek. Over and over until his cheeks were pink. I rubbed my body against his.

“You okay, Chunnie?” I asked, letting a bit of concern leak into my voice.

He whimpered and thrust back into my body.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” I said.

He chuckled and did it again. I gripped his cheeks, spread them wide and dropped down to lick at his entrance. He moaned, thrusting back against my face. After only a few licks, I pulled away and ignored his whine of disappointment.

I reached for the baggy again and took out the bottle of lube. I thought briefly of prepping Yoochun first, but decided against it. I poured a puddle of lube into my palm, and then rolled the anal toy around it.

I pushed the first bead against his pink hole, rotating it slowly, stretching the ring of muscles. Yoochun cried out, trying to thrust back against it. I tsked at him, swatting his hip, and he stilled with a whimper. The first bead popped into him. I played with his hole with the second bead, twisting it, pushing it half in and then out again.

Yoochun was a mess, hands clutching the loose part of the tie. He moaned when the second bead entered him. With no preamble, I forced the third and fourth into his body.

“Yoochun,” I said, just loud enough to permeate the lust and moans surrounding him.

He looked back at him, eyes dark and needy. I leaned forward and licked his hole, around the connecting plastic string. He cried out again, thrusting back. I hooked the last bead into my mouth. Using my tongue, I pushed it into his body, my tongue following right behind.

Yoochun practically screamed. I continued licking him, fucking him with my tongue. Feeling evil, I reached around his hip and grabbed his rock hard cock. He cried out, back arching as I stroked the sensitive skin. Almost immediately, his body shook with another dry orgasm. His body looked on the verge of collapse, so I moved quickly and kneeled behind him, grabbing his hips. The ring at the end of the toy jerked as Yoochun’s hole clenched around the beads. Precome leaked from my cock, and I spread it up and down his crack, letting the head breach him for a moment before pulling back out.

The whimpers had turned to guttural moans and whines.

I looped the end of the toy around my finger and slowly pulled. I thought of playing as I took the beads out, but honestly, I wanted to fuck him. Yoochun thrust back as each bead popped from his hole. I tossed the toy away as soon as it was free and then covered my cock in lube.

“Hope you’re ready for me,” I whispered and then without waiting for an answer, I thrust into him all at once. His head rose off the ground, back bowing as he screamed in pleasure. But there wasn’t enough slack in the tie to hold himself up and he again fell to the blanket. He looked back at me, and I wondered if he even saw me.

His eyes shut with a moan as I fucked him harder.

He wasn’t prepared enough, at least, not for a normal round of sex, but nothing about this was normal for us. His body was tight, clenching and releasing, shivering and shuddering. And once again, I could feel my orgasm coming too soon, too fast. I wanted to be in Yoochun’s ass forever.

I reached around his hip again, and after only a few strokes of my hand on his weeping cock, I released the cock ring. He screamed, body frozen as I pumped in and out of him, and then a violent shuddered wracked his body and everything was too tight, too much, way too much, and I shut my eyes, mouth open, Yoochun’s name falling from my lips as I filled him full of come.

We collapsed, Yoochun whimpering, trying to cuddle up to me. It took me a few long minutes before I could move and undo the tie on his wrist. I pulled it out of mouth. He still had come on his face, so when he moved in to kiss me, I stopped him and licked it off his nose and chin and cheeks.

He chuckled. Voice harsh, he said, “That was fucking amazing.”

I smiled. “Yeah.

Our lips met in a heavy kiss. And then Yoochun shivered as a breeze blew across our little cliff. I wrapped us up in the blanket. Yoochun settled on his side, head at my shoulder.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” I replied and kissed his head.

We watched the sun drop closer to the horizon, throwing red rays through the pollution congesting Seoul.

“So what are you going to do?” Yoochun whispered.

I wanted to make a flippant comment about fucking him again, but I knew what he meant, and I could hear the concern in his voice.

“I don’t know. I can’t do anything on my own until I’m eighteen.”

“You’re going to have a lot of fights with your father before then.”

“Probably.”

“Come live at Yunho’s,” Yoochun said.

I laughed. “That’d be fun, but it’s not going to happen.”

“Nope.”

“What about you?” I asked. “What are you going to do?”

This time Yoochun sighed. “I don’t know. Finish school. Try to go to college, I guess.”

“Yeah. You know what would be really cool?”

“Huh?”

“If you went around town to like clubs and stuff and played the piano. Got some gigs for it. You’re amazing enough.”

“Jaejoong has been trying to get me to do that since he found out I play the piano.”

“Well, now we’re both going to pester you and you should know by now that when we gang up on you, you stand no chance.”

Yoochun chuckled. “The joy of having supportive friends.”

“Yeah.”

Yoochun propped up and stared at me, eyes searching mine. I didn’t know what he’d find. I wasn’t sure I wanted to find out. Yoochun seemed to know everything about me even without me telling him.

“Are you happy?” he whispered.

I grinned, and couldn’t help the smart ass remark that slipped through my lips. “Post-coital happiness is the best.”

“Bastard. I meant in general. In life.”

“I don’t know,” I said with a soft smile. I touched his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. “I’m happy with you. I’m happy studying and learning new things. I’m happy when I’m eating, and I’m happy when I’m with the guys.”

“But not completely?”

“Is anyone ever completely happy?”

“Post-coital,” he said and laughed with me. He snuggled back into my hold.

“Are you happy?” I asked.

His body froze. “Sometimes,” he finally replied.

I left it at that. Sometimes. I wondered what it would take for me to extremely happy. And how, as a seventeen year old, did I even know what happiness was? For me, with Yoochun lying next to me and the smell of come in the air, nothing could have made me happier. But tomorrow, when real life presented itself again, when I had to be Shim Changmin, brilliant student? I knew that I could still be smart, and still be happy.

“Hey, Chunnie?”

“Huh?”

“Thank you.”

He propped up and looked at me again. “For what?”

I smiled and kissed him. “Making me happy, post-coital and the other kind, too.”

Yoochun laughed. “You’re welcome.”

I pulled on his body until he was straddling my waist. The blanket fell away from us. “Let me thank you properly.”

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.


	16. Epilogue: sometime in the near future

I ran down the street, cursing the pedestrians in my way. Seriously, it was a Sunday night. What did all these people have to do that they were in my way when I needed to be at _9095_? I almost took a cab, but after looking at the traffic as I wove through the crowds, I’m glad I didn’t.

The air smelled thick with rain, and I hoped I got to the club before it started pouring; I was only wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. I was lucky. The first few drops hit me right before I cut to the front of the line in front of the club. The girls squealed as the rain fell, but I was already past the bouncer, waving at him and ducking into the darkened club.

Soft piano strains filled the air.

I was not dressed appropriately for this at all. Trying to blend into the wall, I made my way around the edge of the room. Soft lights lit my way, but the main light came from the middle of the room, the upraised platform, the white grand piano, Yoochun sitting on the bench, fingers dancing along the keys. He wouldn’t be able to see me, but I smiled at him anyway.

He was in a black suit, black shirt, and a bright yellow tie. His hair was pulled back with a matching yellow ribbon. Every performance he wore a different colored tie and ribbon. YunJae were trying to get Yoochun to cut his hair, but I loved it the length it was, so easy to pull on it while he sucked my cock.

YunJae were in our booth. Both wore suits, though Jae’s was white and Yunho’s was deep blue. It amazed me over the years how the two of them became more and more opposite of each other, but closer and closer together. Like two halves to a hole.

I slipped in next to Jae, and then put my head on the table and gasped, trying to catch my breath. Lips pressed against the back of my neck.

“Hey, Minnie.”

I waved at them without looking up.

“You missed dinner,” Jae whispered.

“And you almost missed this,” Yunho whispered.

“I know,” I replied. “The shoot took a lot longer than it was supposed to. Three lights exploded. Heechul’s favorite camera decided to stop working for no reason. God, even the make up artist had to redo our make up twice.”

Whatever Jaejoong was going to say was cut off as Yoochun ended the song and applause filled the club.

I sat up and watched him. Even if he couldn’t see that well past the bright light, his eyes were trained on our booth. Maybe he could see I was there. Like an extra blob or something.

“Thank you,” he whispered into the microphone, voice deep and gravely.

God, I loved it. An octave lower and it would have been his sex voice.

“At this point, I’m going to play some improve. Little jazz beat so you can dance if you want. You can also come up and chat, make a request, but please, no more than one request per person.” The light around him dimmed, the lights around the club brightened just a bit. Soft piano jazz filled the room, and almost immediately there were four people up around the piano talking to Yoochun. A few couples stood up and went to the dance floor.

“You going to sing tonight?” Jae asked.

“Do I look dressed to sing?”

“No. The make up is amazing though.”

I nodded. It had been an awesome shoot, despite the problems. I’d been in black sheer clothes for most of it, eyes caked with gothic style eyeliner. But after, I only took enough time to put on actual clothes. I missed too many dinners at Jaejoong’s restaurant and too many of Yoochun’s performances.

“Where’s Junsu?” I asked.

Jae smiled. “Chatting up some girl at the bar, last I saw him. I wouldn’t be surprised if he left already.”

“Crazy playboy.”

A waitress came over with my customary glass of water and a flirty smile. “Thanks, Tiff,” I said and winked at her.

“And you call Junsu a playboy,” Yunho said as Tiffany walked away.

“She knows I’m taken.”

“You better go get in line,” Jae said with a nod at the middle of the floor.

I nodded and downed another mouthful of water. I slid out of the booth and made my way to the piano. Yoochun was smiling at some girl who was trying to entice him with cleavage and a cute smile. He looked at me, his smile widened and he apologized to the girl.

“Hey, love,” he said and let me kiss his cheek. His fingers never stopped moving on the piano.

“Sorry, I was late.”

He chuckled. “I can see you came right over. You look scary with that makeup.”

“Hot scary?”

“Of course.”

“You want me to leave it on?”

He smirked. “Maybe.”

I chuckled. He slid over and let me sit on the bench next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and played with the yellow tie. I watched his fingers dance over the keys.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” I replied.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“You should go home.”

“And miss another show? I’ve already missed too many.”

“There will be another one in two days,” Yoochun said with a chuckle. “And I love it when I come home and you’re passed out on the couch. You’re beautiful when you sleep.”

“Corny,” I said, but nuzzled his neck. “Did you pay rent today?”

“Yes. Did you pay our phone bill?”

“Fuck. No.”

Yoochun chuckled. “I know you didn’t. I did.”

“God, Yoochun. It was my turn.”

“I know. Just pay me back tomorrow.”

“Kay. God, I have to get off this bench or I’m going to fall asleep.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“But your fans aren’t. They don’t want to see me drooling on your shoulder.”

Yoochun laughed loudly, drawing attention, and then he shoved me. “Go, before we give these guys a porn show.”

I stood up and then bent down and kissed his cheek. We exchanged I love you’s again, and then I made my way back to YunJae.

“You two make me sick sometimes,” Yunho said.

Jae laughed. “We’re no better, darling,” he said and kissed Yunho’s cheek.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight hit Yoochun. He cleared his throat and then said, “I hope you had a nice little break from listening to my voice.”

There were titters of laughter.

“I received a few requests and I’ll play those in a moment, but first, I’m going to play a song I wrote a few months ago. This song is for the man who makes me happy. We’ve only been together for a few years, so it’s kinda short and not completely finished, but I hope that we have a many more years together so I can add to it.”

He looked over at me, and then he started playing. The melody was light and quick, and immediately I smiled.

_It’s raining  
You’re sick  
Tissues flying like the storm  
It’s windy  
You’re tired  
Fever running too high_

_Then he’s there and you’re there  
And arms embrace you tight  
Happy,  
You’re happy  
And then he calls you … gross_

He spoke that last line, and the audience chuckled. He played a bridge or quick notes, and then sang the second verse.

_Rent’s due  
Money’s tight  
Jobs working you to death  
Food’s low  
Heat’s cold  
Coffee giving you strength_

_Then he’s there and you’re there  
And kisses hold you up  
Happy  
You’re happy  
And then he calls you … shithead_

_You’re his baby, he’s your world  
Nothing will stop that now  
You’re his bastard, he’s your jackass  
Forever, exchanging vows_

_It’s daring  
You’re insane  
Living from day to day  
It’s tough  
You’re weak  
Loving with all you’ve got_

_Then he’s there and you’re there  
And tears keep you together  
Happy  
You’re happy  
And then he calls you … mine_

_Happy  
You’re happy  
And then you call him … yours  
Happy  
You’re so happy  
Happy_

I wasn’t sure when I started crying, but as the laughter and applause increased, I stood up and sauntered over to the piano. He rolled his eyes when he saw me coming and said into the microphone, “I knew he was going to do this.”

“Shut up,” I muttered. I gathered him against me and kissed him. “It’s your damn fault.”

The last echoed around the club and the audience laughed.

“Go back to your seat, babe,” he whispered. “They came to watch me sing, not to make out with you. It’s not that kind of club.”

More laughter, and a few catcalls, one of which I recognized came from Jaejoong.

“Play fast,” I said and turned abruptly, and went back to the booth. I was hard, straining in my pants and god, I couldn’t wait to get him home and shove that yellow tie into his mouth.


End file.
